


Shuffle playlist - Rewrite - Part of your world - Harry Hook x reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Series: Part of Your World [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But they didnt, F/M, Harry almost dies, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, about everything, also james hook sucks, anti-mal, bal break up, bal is bad at communication, ben is affection king and always wants to shower mal with it, but anyway Reader is lowkey a tharapist for ben/vks and makes Mal realise shes like, but at the same time shes written in a better light because im writing mal better than she was in d2, but he doesnt, but this story follows d2 pretty closely, but uma thinks her boys abandoned her, dont worry, he kidnapps harry, itll just make more sense lol, james hook is not a good dad, mal gets over her hero complex, mal is STREESSED, mal is not used to affection and shys away from it, mal is uncomfortable but doenst know how to tell ben, mal remembers the isle differently than her friends and the pirate boys, not the best thing to ever grace the world, part 2 of Rewrite, so mostly everything will still happen llike in the movie, sotra, this tag got deleted, uma attacks harry, uma gets informed by reader that harry and gil dont shut up about her, uma is pissed at harry and gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: 6 months have gone by since Harry, Gil, and the core four came to auradon, 5 months since Ben promised to bring more kids over, 3  months since he got "too busy" for meeting with harry about the program. yeah....you and Harry aren't pleased with the young King.  Follow Harry Hook and (y/n) as they delve deeper into their relationship, and (y/n) discovers some.....unsightly things about Harry's family, specifically his father.
Relationships: Gil/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Reader, Mal/Ben
Series: Part of Your World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440544
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. part 1 - WTBW

[Originally posted by disneymusic](https://tmblr.co/ZMwgnj2RAqonQ)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2ModdFH)

=

_An apple dropped into the glowing cauldron, Evie taking a large stick and string the potion. “let’s give Auradon a taste of evil~” Mal purred, opening her spell book and reciting the corruption spell “wicked ways beneath the skin” Mal smirked, watching as Harry and Gil set two more large buckets of apples next to the caldron, she locked eyes with Jay, who gave her a cruel smirk “let all who taste it now join in~” she let out a cold cackle, the boys grabbing the buckets and dumping the fresh red apples in, the potion bubbling as it infected the apples with its spell._

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

_The six of them grabbed an apple and held them high in the air, malicious laughter echoing around them._

**_C'mon hey hey hey hey hey_ **

_Mal and Carlos ran through the halls, Carlos dumping a bucket across the hall, the student’s eyes flashing green and diving for the poisoned apples. Mal ran her arm across the lockers, each slamming shut to reveal her newest spray paint across them._

**_Hey hey hey hey (haha)_ **

**_Hey hey hey hey hey_ **

_Mal gave a sharp smile to Jane, who grinned back and took the shiny red apple Mal had offered her, her eyes flashing green as she took a bite._

**_Crashin’ the party, guess they lost my invention_ **

**_Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion_ **

_Carlos rolled the bucket down the hall, the spelled students leaping out of the way. Carlos side hopped onto the wall, slamming his hand next to Mal’s head and lopping his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the hall._

**_Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_ **

**_Happily ever after with a little flavor_ **

_Jay stood in the courtyard, chucking the poisoned apples at the band, many of them having to leap out of the way to avoid being hit. Jay cackled and threw one right into Doug’s trumpet, the instrument making a wheezing sound._

**_Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions_ **

**_We’re gonna steal the show, and leave ‘em all defenseless_ **

_Doug bit into the apple, his eyes flashing green as the potion covered skin hit his tongue._

_Evie pressed a finger to her lips as she strut past her fellow students, placing a poisoned apple on FG lectern and running back to the tables, grinning as FG happily took the apple, and unknowingly took a bite._

**_A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_ **

**_So raise your voices and let’s get it activated_ **

_Her eyes flashed a brilliant green as the magic took effect, Evie giggled and stood atop the tables, throwing her hands in the air to release the chaotic tension building in the room._

_The students threw their papers into the air, the papers cascading around them like confetti._

**_Long! Live! havin’ some fun_ **

_Mal gasped in awe as she looked down upon the classroom, papers everywhere, students dancing and FG moving about like she had gone mad._

_It was brilliantly wicked if she did say so herself!_

**_We take what we want_ **

_Carlos cackled as he slammed into an unsuspecting student, smacking their books to the floor before he ran off._

**_There’s so many ways to be wicked!_ **

**_With! Us! evil lives on! the right side of wrong!_ **

_Evie waved an apple back and forth, almost seeming to control the group of spelled classmates and Fairy Godmother._

**_There’s so many ways to be wicked!_ **

_Mal waved down from the mini balcony above the classroom, Evie grinning and cackling up at her, leading FG in a spin, her other arm holding out one of the apples._

**_Apple, apple dip, dip. Wanna try it?_ **

**_Tick, tick_ **

**_Take a bite, come’on, be bold! Change the way the story’s told!_ **

_Harry grabbed (y/n)s arm, spinning her around and into his chest, holding out one of the apples to her. She carefully took one and looked up at him with a smirk and raised a brow, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and ran off._

_(y/n) took a bite of the apple, rolling her eyes a bit at the odd taste, then tossed it to the passing cheerleader, who dived for it._

**_This time the dark is finally getting your attention~_ **

_(y/n) strut down the hall, letting out a small giggle as a random student slid down the hall on a trash can lid._

**_We’re wicked by the book, and class is back in session~_ **

_Evie flipped a book closed and tossed it across the room, laughing as FG held Chad leg in one arm and swung the other around, mimicking playing guitar._

**_Yeh like it, steal it_ **

**_Gotta beat 'em ta the treasure~_ **

_Harry bit his lip, his eyes bright with mischief as he looked at his hands, two handfuls of rings, change, and paper bills stared back at him. He glanced behind, giggling as two thieved students came running after him, he bolted, cackling as (y/n) landed beside him and threw over a trash can, slowing the casers down._

**_A rite of passage- bad just doesn’t get much better_ **

_Gil juggled some poisoned apples, smiling at Belle and Beast as he tossed two to them, jumping up slightly as they happily bit into them, their eyes flashing green. Gil grinned as Beast and Belle started to dance around the pavilion._

**_Long! Live! havin’ some fun!_ **

_Evie bowed with Chad and FG, cackling as more papers flew into the air, Mal smirked and turned away from the classroom, heading for the courtyard._

**_We take what we want!_ **

_Evie just giggled as she looked around the room, papers everywhere, torn, flying around the room, under feet and legs, poisoned apples in each hand._

**_There’s so many ways to be wicked~_ **

**_Mother always knows best_ **

_Mal lifted a flag into the sky, her old isle territorial symbol smack dab in the middle._

**_Show her, pass every test_ **

_Evie glared down at the test booklet, slamming it closed and running out of the classroom._

**_Hear her voice in my head_ **

_Carlos ripped his headphones, throwing them to the floor, letting out a sigh of relief before running out to the courtyard._

**_Evil is the only real way to win~_ **

_Jay grinned as Harry and Gil walked up next to him, Mal, Evie, and Carlos joining them moments later._

_The six villain kids circled around each other, all grinning sharply at each other as the spelled students started to flood the courtyard._

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_Hey hey hey hey_ **

_The vks started to lead the spelled Auradon students into a hypnotic march, Mal could feel the magic pulsing around her, filling her with glee as she felt it rebound and spread further across the grounds._

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_Let’s go_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_Hey hey hey hey_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_(Ye-ah)_ **

_Mal spread her arms out as she let out a cold cackle, the Auradon students running around and flipping off walls, pushing over statues, and de-filing the grounds._

**_Long live havin’ some fun (havin’ some fun)_ **

**_We take what we want_ **

**_There’s so many ways to be wicked_ **

**_With us evil lives on (evil lives on)_ **

**_The right side of wrong_ **

**_There’s so many ways to be wicked_ **

_Mal sprayed the last uncovered bit of the beast statue, slamming the green spray-paint can down as students began to flood into the main courtyard. She grinned down to her right, seeing her three friends along with Harry and Gil jumping around, throwing more apples around to the yet to be-spelled students._

_Mal hopped off the ladder, her friends and the two pirates joining her in front of the beast statue._

**_Hey, hey, hey_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_W-i-c-k-e-d_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_So many ways to be wicked_ **

_Mal let out a cold laugh, throwing her apple across the courtyard, a hand reaching up to catch it. Ben looked down at it, raising his brow before looking back at her, giving her a soft smile and biting into it, his eyes flashing a soft purple._

Mal’s eyes fluttered as she came back to reality, swallowing down a gasp as a microphone was shoved in her face. She quickly brought up her best “Auradon” smile and looked around her.

Right, she had forgotten she was talking to the Auradon press, what were they asking her about? Something about cotillion she gathered.

“Mal, Mal, Mal!” another microphone was shoved into her face, her fingers twitched, itching to grab it and chuck it across the courtyard and tell them all to fuck off.

But she had to deal with it. For Ben, for Evie, for Carlos, for Jay. Because….because….she couldn’t remember exactly why she needed to act like this, the past 2 months had been a blur, once cotillion had started being planned and all that.

‘ _why am I even doing this?’_ Mal thought, looking over the press to see Ben smiling back at her ‘ _I hate this dress, I hate my hair, I hate all of this….I just want things to go back to the way the were befo-‘Mal’_ s train of thought was interrupted by one of the reporters halfway leaping into her face

“Mal! Only three days to the royal cotillion!” the woman shoved her mic in Mal’s face, the overwhelmed girl giving a strained smile and about to say something when another woman shoved her way between two cameramen.

“ever think a girl like you would be a lady of the court?!”

Mal gave a slight shrug and about to answer but the press took a chance to bombard her with questions.

“How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?”

“do you like being blonde?”  
“is your mother sill a lizard” Mal stopped, looking at the last woman with wide eyes.

“I-“Mal’s chest felt tight, her eyes started to move about, she needed to leave, escape, something!

“okay alright, excuse me” Ben shoved himself between a couple of reporters and slid to her side, his arm protectively going around her waist and drawing her in. “uh, we will let you know if, and when, that particular situation changes”

“did you ever think you’d be with a villain kid”

‘ _really_ ’ Mals eye twitched ‘ _that’s all I am? A villain kid? Not “someone from the isle”? talk about degrading’_

Ben forced a chuckle, glanced at Mal, and leaned into the microphones “we’re done here” the press tried to bombard him and Mal with questions but FG stepped in front of them and held out her hands to block the press and shushed them.

“oookay, shush-shush, shush-shush, this is still a school, so if you’re here, you’re either skipping, or trespassing~” some of the reporters tried to get another word in but FG simply held up her hand and shushed them.

Slowly the press started to leave, FG nodded and turned to Ben and Mal. “Mal, Ben” she gave a half bow and walked away, leaving the two on their own.

“whew” Mal let her shoulders slump, giving Ben a tired smile as she looked up at him.

“don’t pay any attention to them” Ben smiled, trailing his fingers down her arm. Mal twitched slightly, wanting to pull her arm away but forced it to stay in place.

“yeah,” Mal sighed, glancing at the press from the corner of her eye “easier said than done” Ben hummed, glancing at the crowd before looking back at her.

“I know, I know….hey, maybe we should do something, we should go somewhere. getaway”

Mal shifted in place, the excitement from being able to leave Auradon for a bit riled her up, maybe she could wear her favorite leather jacket without having to worry about the things the paper would say. “yeah! Totally!”

Ben grinned, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek when he saw his watch, he winced “oh, I have a council meeting, I’m so late!”  
“that’s okay!” Mal comforted, stepping away from her boyfriend.

“hey princess!” someone from behind Mal called out, making Ben stop as he leaned in to give Mal a quick kiss on the cheek. Mal turned, seeing (y/n) standing under the shade of the overhead balcony of the dorm room building “the other princess is wanting you, something bout a fitting.”

“I’ll be right there!” Mal called back, smiling at Ben “bye”

“by-e” Ben laughed as Evie appeared behind Mal, gently grabbing onto the girl’s arm.

“if we don’t do a fitting right now, you’ll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay? Hi~” she cooed at ben quickly before looking back at Mal “let’s go, Lets go~”

“uh, she was like-two seconds from going to your room, did you HAVE to appear out of thin air to grab her” (y/n) chuckled, crossing her arms and following after the two isle girls.

“yep~” Evie chirped, releasing Mal’s arm and letting her follow Evie at her own pace.

(y/n) glanced back, snickering as the press rushed in on Ben like a pack of vultures.

“oh! (y/n)?” the aforementioned girl turned to Evie with a raised brow “could you text Harry to be at my room in an hour, I have an outfit I want him to model, before I set it up online and stuff”

“but we-“ (y/n) started, about to mention the meeting with Ben she and Harry had been waiting for the past month about the isle, but Evie ignored her, rushing Mal into the dorm halls and out of (y/n)s sight “had a thing…..alright then” she muttered, slowing to a stop in the middle of the hall and pulling out her phone.

**Pretty Pirate**

**(nicknameharrygaveyou) - Hey, Evie wants you at her room in an hour, something about an outfit.**

**(pretty pirate) - shit what about the meeting with beasty boy.**

(y/n) looked behind her, seeing Ben still bombarded with the press.

**(nickname) - idk, hes being crowded rn ill see if I can ask him if we can meet rn**

**(pretty pirate) - pls do, we cant keep waiting like this, its been 3 months since we last talked about it**

**(nickname) - okay, ill get back to you in like, 5 mins**

**(pretty pirate)- okay**

(y/n) pocketed her phone and jogged back over to Ben, grabbing his jacket and quickly pulling him away from the press, the crowd shockingly going quiet as she dragged the king away.

“thanks (y/n)” Ben sighed, brushing off his jacket and fixing his tie “felt like I was going to get eaten alive, anyway I have a council meeting I have to get too! See ya!” Ben ran off, leaving (y/n) confused and mad.

“but what about me and Harr-aaand he’s gone” (y/n) sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand and shaking her head “that’s the fifth time he’s done that” she muttered, now she knew Bens council meetings with the main council and the sidekicks’ council were extremely important, but he had promised a meeting between him, harry, and (y/n) for months now.

What really sucked was when Ben said he had something important that suddenly came up, and then two hours later you would see on his instaroyal (Instagram but Auradon) that he had gone on a date with Mal. That’s what really pissed (y/n) off when he blew off the isle meetings to go on a date with his damned girlfriend, which could’ve waited five fuckin minutes.

(y/n) sighed, pulling her phone back out and texting Harry that Ben was another bust, deciding to just meet up with him before he had to model for Evie for the billionth time.

## -end of part 1-

Uhhh, here’s part 1? Tell me how I did on Mal! I tried to make her more….realistic but I tried to make her struggle about being in Auradon more clear, more like “I’m absolutely stressed about EVERYTHING and I don’t know if being in a relationship immediately after I learned to be “good” was a good idea” like, Bal is….meh, but d1/d2 mal was/is NOT READY FOR A FULL ON RELATIONSHIP LIKE BEN WANTED, ill say it, relationships should only happen and move forward if BOTH PEOPLE IN THE RELATIONSHIP ARE READY, MAL WASN’T READY FOR ALL THAT SHIT, COTILLION SHOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE, A YEAR LATER FROM THE FIRST MOVIE NOT 6 MONTHS

also, Mal’s brain is fried from everything so the reason why she went all pretty princess was because she was scared if she wasn’t the perfect Auradon/isle girl, there would be a chance that the people who are still against VKs would send her and her friend back to the isle (which to her doesn’t sound that bad at the moment but shes dumb and will get smacked with reality)

I WILL take suggestions about how to write her! And Ben lol, hes a good boi but personally during the beginning of d2 I was like “dude your girlfriend is dissociating constantly and is about 2 seconds away from having an anxiety attack, ASK HER IF SHES OKAY” he just fuckin assumes she’s fine with this sudden change in EVERYTHING. Like, that is the only complaint I have about ben, hes so in lala-everything is good and awesome all the time he doesn’t consider that Mal might not be adjusting like her friends.

Also yes, Harry is Evie’s male model~ and yes he gets paid for it.

I have no clue if this mini-rant made sense it is 230 in the morning and my head hurst :D I need sleep.

Okay now its almost 4 pm and I slept the entire day away, anyway, Im trying to make it so while mal DOES like ben, even 5 months into their relationship, shes not completely comfortable with affection and all that. So she’s kinda going to lean away from Ben at certain points when he touches her arm or tries to kiss her cheek or something. Not that ben is being creepy, it’s that mal doesn’t communicate and tells Ben her boundaries, so he DOESN’T know that shes…adverse to being touched constantly, she’s like a cat in that sense. Okay ive done this little note thing for too long, imma go post this now lol


	2. part 2 - Modeling and fittings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry go to Evie's room for Harry to model Evie's new outfit, and Mal seems really distracted....and she keeps talking about the isle.

  
  


=

Harry let out a loose growl as (y/n) texted him that Ben was dropping ANOTHER meeting with them…AGAIN.

Harry was getting sick of it; Ben had promised to bring more kids over FIVE MONTHS AGO! And he had recently started to blow the meetings off.

More often than not to go on dates with the purple imp. Harry took a deep breath and tossed his phone on his bed, knowing (y/n); she was already heading over to his dorm to hang out with him before he had to go model for Evie.

He checked himself in the wall mirror and nodded, he was wearing a simple red t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse. Easy enough to change out of to model Evie’s new outfit.

“hi~” Harry felt his lips turn up in a smile as he turned to see (y/n) step into his room “sorry about Ben har, I tried to remind him about the meeting we’ve been waiting for two weeks for but he had a cOuNCil MeetINg~” (y/n) mocked, waving her hands in the air.

Harry just chuckled and opened his arms as (y/n) walked over to him, smushing her face into his chest as she collided with him. “its….fine love, yeh did all yeh could” Harry murmured, rubbing (y/n)s back and burying his face into her hair.

“It’s not though, we’ve been waiting on his stupid ass for 3 months now! Uma and your sisters should have been here months ago and they are still on the isle with no-know-how-about anything! For all they know we abandoned them” (y/n) ranted, pulling away from Harry and crossing her arms, pouting up at him with a twitch in her brow.

Harry nodded along “aye, but we didn’t and that’s wha’ matters, really the only thing we can do is bug beasty boy until he listens ta us”

“maaaybe we could kidnap him and hold him hostage until he signs the next document to get more over here?” (y/n) suggested a small smile on her face. Harry snorted and kissed her forehead.

“if nothin’ else works, we’ll do that”

(y/n) burst out laughing and shook her head, patting Harry’s chest “love the fact that neither of us are joking”

“well of course” Harry snickered “gotta get shit done somehow” Harry tossed his arm over (y/n)s shoulder and started to lead her out of his room and to Evie and Mal’s dorm. “let’s get goin’ knowin’ blueberry shell be havin’ me change for half an hour before she’s ready to take pictures.

“yep” (y/n) sighed, leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder as they walked “want to get dinner tonight?”

“that sounds awesome love” Harry chuckled, thumb rubbing your shoulder “what are we gettin’?”

“mmmm (fav food)?” (y/n) suggested, glancing up at Harry through her lashes.

“Hmm, sounds good, we’ll head out at 6?” (y/n) grinned and nodded.

“dope, then we can-oh” Evie’s head popped out of her room, grinning at the couple.

“hey! You’re finally here! Come on! I want to see if the outfit fits together” she slipped back into her room, leaving Harry and (y/n) to follow.

(y/n) left Harry’s side and slipped into the room, flopping on Evie’s Bed and watching Harry walk over to Evie’s work desk and lean on it, crossing his arms. Evie gestured to the pile of clothes next to him.

“just put those on please!” Harry sighed and grabbed the pile, along with the silvery boots next to it, and walked into the bathroom to change.

-

You sighed, ruffling your hair and glancing over at Mal, who was zoning out as Evie moved around her and messed with the work-in-progress dress. Evie moved behind her and grabbed the girl’s shoulders, pulling them back and zipping up the bag.

Mal gasped and reeled her arms back “okay Evie, I cannot breathe” Mal groaned, shifting her shoulders and pouting. Evie grabbed Mal’s arm and pulled it over her head, smiling up at the pho-blonde girl.

“well, you can breathe after Cotillion~” Mal rolled her eyes, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“I sincerely doubt that” Evie ignored her, fluffing out Mal’s bright yellow skirt and nodding to herself “I have at least twenty more events directly behind it and I can’t even remember what I single one of them is.” You rose your brows, tilting your head at the girl.

“well that doesn’t sound good, do you even have like, a planner or something to help you remember?” Mal just shook her head, eyes drifting over to her old Isle jacket.

Evie numbly nodded along, leaning back and kissing her fingers “impeccable”

“Evie,” Mal asked, looking down at the blue-haired girl who hummed as she measured Mal’s waist “do you ever think about what we’d be doing if we were back on the isle right now?”

Evie just snorted and rolled her eyes at Mal “that’s funny” you frowned again, Mal’s eyes drifting to yours. Her usually bright green eyes were dull, she was obviously stressed about….well everything, and you knew she was “missing” the isle.

Well, she wasn’t really missing the isle itself, she was missing her identity. After the defeat of Maleficent, she seemed to have lost herself after a while in Auradon, most obviously after she had magicked her hair blonde two months ago, and started donning completely Auradon girl style clothing.

The Mal of the isle you had known 6 months ago was nowhere to be found. She hardly even snarked at Harry anymore, she didn’t spray-paint on the lockers, no pranks, even lighthearted ones like putting salt in Jay’s coffee.

The snarky, gremlin Mal from the isle was seemingly gone, replaced by a good-mannered, angelic Mal who seemed as if she had never even glared at someone.

And it was hella weird, Even Gil, the most socially blind person you had ever met, had asked you what the hell was up with Mal.

The best you could explain was that she was lost, and no one had offered a way to help her.

Suddenly Evie gasped, and you broke eye contact with Mal to look at the TV as Mal and Ben appeared on screen, their dinner meeting with Aladdin and Jasmine playing. “look who’s on TV~” Evie helped Mal off the pedestal and Mal eagerly hopped onto her bed, smiling slightly as she watched the mini program.

‘ _as the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and jasmine~_ ’ on-screen Mal spit out a piece of food that she had not liked into her napkin, folding it up and placing it on her lap. One of the servants stepped forward and handed her another one, to which tv Mal gave a slightly embarrassed grin and nodded, pressing her lips together as she spread the clean napkin on her lap ‘ _six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last!’_ Mal snorted rolling her eyes.

“heh, no kidding”

‘ _Mal must be counting down the days till the royal cotillion~ where she will officially become, a lady of the court~’_

Mal looked down at her ring, then suddenly gasped, rushing to stand from the edge of her bed, and sitting back down on the side, leaning over to grab a set of books and setting them down in her lap, pulling the darker leather-bound one, her spell book, up and quickly flipping through the pages.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Evie stop, a sigh leaving her body. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the bathroom, where harry finally emerged, wearing a cady apple red jacket over a dark blue shirt, tan-green pants, and silvery boots. Evie smiled and pointed at a little pillow with rings and a watch on top. Harry sighed and dutifully slid on the accessories.

“read it fast at lightning speed/remember everything I need” Mal muttered, putting her spell book back on her lap and switching it out for a red plastic book, golden printed letters spelling out on the front of the book ‘the Lady’s Manners’

She waved her finger around the book, her green magic sparking and flashing, she quickly opened the book and started to speed read.

You let out a whistle, making Mal look at you and give you a soft smile before going back to her reading “I know Mals secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn’t like it one bit” you and Harry shared a glance, so what Mal was using magic to help herself out? if either of you could use it for stuff like math and history tests, you would be able to pass them no problem.

It was like taking a test with an open book! (like it should be, bleh) “okay and?” you interrupted Evie’s almost-speech, the two isle girls looked at you with wide-eyes “It’s not like she’s cheating? She’s not-spelling everyone to like her, she’s not- making a potion to make her absolutely perfect or have the best luck in the world. she’s just helping herself remember things easier, I would be upset if she, I don’t know, spelled everyone to forget every little mistake? But no Mal’s legit learning everything just…faster, it’s not cheating if it was already going to happen but at a slower pace”

Evie pursed her lips, but nodded “yeah….I guess, but Mal you should tell Ben that you’re using the spell book, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea of you using it” Mal sighed and nodded, looking out the window.

Evie stared at the fae girl, watching as her eyes drifted between her spell book and her old jacket. “Mal?…are you okay?”

“don’t you ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules” Mal suddenly asked, ignoring Evie’s question with another question, looking directly at Evie and glancing at Harry, who pursed his lips and nodded a bit, Mal’s shoulders seemed to sag in relief at Harrys agreement.

“like stealing and lying and fighting?” Mal brightened up, her eyes sparkling with that bright green emerald that had been missing for three months, her fingers messing with the tulle of her dress.

“yeah-well, more like just- not caring about anything! And walking around as if nothing mattered except us?” Evie shook her head, making Mal’s shoulders drop, the spark in her eyes disappearing.

“no!”

“what?”

Evie laughed, grabbing Mal’s hands and pulling her off her bed “why would we! M! come here” Evie pulled Mal towards the Tv, holding onto the girl’s shoulders “look at where we are were in Auradon now!” Mal looked at you and Harry, who looked back with wide eyes. “and we’re Auradon girls now”

The tv played a clip of Mal and Ben on a date, the screen Mal feeding Ben a chocolate-covered strawberry ‘ _since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers! Here she is, enjoying-_ ‘ Evie squealed, hugging Mal into her side, the girl just patting Evie’s arm as she stared blankly at her tv self.

“see! This is the land of opportunity! We can be, whatever we want to be here….so please, let’s just leave the past in the past…okay?” Mal just looked at her, Evie glanced away and grabbed one of her WIPs for Mals cotillion look, a high-heeled yellow shoe with blue laser cut detail on top “ besides, I mean, look at the shoes!” Mal snorted, raising her brow at the monstrosity that she would have to wear “look at them!”

“severe” the two girls started giggling, Mal reaching out to poke at one of the sequins on top of the tip of the shoe.

You and Harry glanced at each other and nodded, Harry affectionately bonked his head into yours and stood, walking over to Evie “Let’s get this over with yeah?” Evie gasped and nodded, giving Harry a quick once over and snapping her fingers.

“right! Forgot about that! Okay, you know the drill, I’ll go get my camera” Harry walked over to one of the only “clean” areas of Mal and Evie’s room, the right-hand window sill seat, and plopped onto one of the cushions, Evie appeared from her closest and checked to make sure she had an SD card and nodded, setting up her flash umbrellas and telling Harry to start posing.

You snorted as you watched Evie dance around, tilting the camera every other shot and Harry pretty much just blankly looking at the lens. to get a reaction out of him Evie would have to tell him to look at you. To which Harry would smirk and let out a small laugh as you made faces and poses at him, letting Evie get the shots she needed.

Mal sighed, glancing from her jacket to Evie “can I get changed?”

“yeah! Have (y/n) help you out of that though, there’s still some un-sewn pieces that need to go in specific places!” Mal nodded, glancing at you and grabbing a set of clothes Evie had put out for her to change into before walking into the bathroom, closing the door just as you entered after her.

“Mal?” you asked, unzipping the back of the unfinished dress, she hummed, reaching out to the pile of clothes and finding her bra and slipping it on as you took off the bodice. “why do you want to talk about the isle so much”

Mal was quiet, but she glanced at you from the corner of her eye. After a moment of staring she sighed and looked ahead “you know why, shouldn’t you?”

“yes, I know why, but I want to hear it directly from you, from my point of view back home, it was never translated well” Mal swallowed harshly, blinking tears away.

“I-I feel trapped, more so than I did on the isle, It’s like-I can’t even have any emotion except happy, I can’t wear any of my old stuff because I know everyone will talk and Ben could get backlash because of ME” mal stressed, patting her chest harshly “I feel like I can’t be me anymore because-because…..because no one wants ME” Mal let out a choked sob.

You shifted in place, reaching out and holding onto Mal’s shoulder “why haven’t you told anyone? Why not Evie? Or Ben? Hell, even Harry?” Mal shook her head adamantly.

“I couldn’t put that on Evie’s shoulders, she loves it here and I don’t want to ruin it for her with my dumb problems! And Ben….Ben wouldn’t understand, I lik-like him and all” Mal shuttered, taking a moment to breathe and ruffle her hair out of the side bun it was in “and he’s always so sweet and understanding but he wouldn’t understand what I’m going through, and I’m scared he’ll be disgusted by….well me” Mal turned to you, her eyes shining.

“I can’t push my stupid problems onto them, it’ll only hurt them, as you’ve said, Ben always feels like he has to help to the point of his own destruction, but he can’t with this because he won’t understand what I’m going through and-and I don’t want him to help, and Evie” Mal sighed, smiling at the thought of her closest friend “I can’t let her throw her life away here in Auradon just for me, I’m not worth it” you took a deep breath, pinching your nose as you thought of your response.

“Mal, I know you always want to take care of things on your own, but you need to learn, you are not alone, I’m sure one of the other vks, even the slightest bit, know what you’re going through, Harry has told me he does miss certain parts of the isle”

“He just misses his sisters and sh-Uma” Mal half-flinched at the name that almost slipped through her lips, she had made a point to which any time she mentioned Uma, she wouldn’t call her by the degrading name she had called her only 6 months ago. It was one of the few reasons that you know this version of Mal was a bit better than the movie Mal, she was actually attempting to be better, even if it was baby steps like ‘stop calling someone a degrading name’.

“anyways, he only tolerates me and neither of us can stand to be around each other for longer than at most half an hour, I’d rather not do a heart to heart with him” Mal snorted, wiping the tears from her face and turning around to finally put on her fresh pastel green and gold dress.

“mmm” you hummed, zipping up the back for her and leaning on the door, crossing your arms “yeah, then I’ll let you know, if you need to rant my ears are open”

Mal gave you a look “you hardly even like me even after all these months later”

“doesn’t mean I don’t care about you” you smirked as Mal’s eyes widened, and she tilted her head, about to speak when a sudden knock on the door made you jump.

“hey! Harry and I are done and we have another class soon!” Evie called through the door, her now heeled foot-steps walking away from the bathroom door.

“Okay!” you called back, you looked back at Mal for a moment, the girl sighed and nodded, flattening down the front of her dress. You opened the bathroom door and quickly stepped out, you wolf-whistled as Harry came into view, you skipped over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, thumb rubbing his back “hello handsome~”

Harry let out a small giggle and kissed your forehead “hello yourself gorgeous, now we gotta get ta class love” you pouted and sighed, releasing his torso and grabbing your bag from Evie’s bed.

“fiiine” Harry chuckled and pushed at your shoulder, you exaggerated the push and spun, making Harry giggle.

“oh (y/n)” you hummed, looking at Evie “be back here at 4:30, for your fitting okay?”

“kay” you muttered, walking out of Evie’s room and waiting as Harry slipped out behind you and tossed his arm over your shoulder and started to walk you to your next class. “so how was modeling~” you cooed, snickering as Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

“like usual, just sitting there while blueberry took photos” he muttered, reaching up to ruffle his hair that Evie had cleaned up, leaving the usual fluffy mop that was his hair on his head.

“hey, guys!” Gil suddenly popped up next to harry, his usual bright grin plain on his face “what we doin?”

“heading to class” you answered, smiling back at Gil “Harry and I were supposed to meet with Ben but…he kinda blew us off”

Gil frowned, looking away from you “that’s bull, he makes time for almost anyone, why is he flaking so much on the isle meetings with you?”

You sighed and shrugged, Harry’s arm lifting with your shoulders “I don’t know Gil, but I will be going off on his ass after cotillion”

Harry snorted “why after cotillion?” you shrugged again.

“well, after that he’ll have a lot less to do, and I’m keeping track of his schedule, so I’m planning the day after cotillion to “kidnap” him“ Harry grinned at your use of finger quotes “and force him to listen to what we’ve been trying to say for the last 3 months, boys gonna get an earful and a wedgie”

Harry snorted, leaning over a bit at the last part of your sentence, Gil giggling along with him. “I knew you two would find that funny” you teased, rubbing the back of Harry’s head.

Harry shook his head, removing your hand from his head and standing up straight “alrigh’ alrigh’ come on, I’d rather not be yelled at by Ms. Colvin again” Harry’s arm slid from your shoulder to your hand, lacing his fingers with yours and pulling you down the hall, Gil following close behind.

## -end of part 2-

Okay! I hope I made Mals struggle more….realistic? or made her reasoning for why she just doesn’t talk to anyone about it also more realistic? I’m trying to make mal more…..well…like-able I guess? Cuz basically part of your world is “what if I was in the descendants universe with some edits because I have creative freedom” so the reader is “bad-character development preventer” in this. Also Evie does see Mal’s struggle but im trying to make it like “she respects privacy so if mal doesn’t talk about I wont ask” but I don’t want evie to be under mals thumb like she is in the movies, like, this will probably delve into d3 so during that Evie will no be as forgiving to Mal “possibly” closing the barrier permanently (with how im rewriting mal itll be more like “Mal: what do you want me to do??? Close the barrier??? Beast: Perfect! Mal: WHAT?!”)


	3. part 3 - R.O.A.R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its fencing pratice, and lonnie once again joins in on the fray, will she make it on the team this time? since the captain of the team is a girl so he cant possibly make that argument!?

[Originally posted by sinammon-rolls](https://tmblr.co/Zsv9sd2O58yd-)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2MobztI)

=

You sighed, fixing the gym bag on your shoulder as you headed to Evie’s room to retrieve Chad for fencing practice. Jay trailed behind you, knowing Chad was a bit of a….sexist hard head and liked to be there for support when Harry couldn’t.

You loudly knocked on Evie’s door, making those in the room jump slightly and look to you. You rose your brow and chad and leaned on the doorway “Chad, amphitheater in five” he just ignored you…mostly, he gestured to you for a moment while talking at Evie and Doug.

Evie gave you a wide-eyed look while pressing her lips together in an exasperated way. You snorted and shook your head, nodding at Jay to make Chad move. “Chaad!” Jay called, leaning into the door. The blond prince groaned and hopped off the pedestal, Evie grabbing onto his cape before he could walk off with it. Chad grumpily grabbed his bag, nearly shoulder checking you before Jay forcefully grabbed his shoulders and steered him out of the room and towards the amphitheater.

“He’s an asshole” you muttered, smirking as Evie and Doug audibly agreed “and I know you said 4:30 Evie but I have fencing practice at 4:30, do you want me to stop by after?”

“yes please” Evie sighed, putting her hands on her hips “I forgot about that too, I have no other appointments other than Harry so just bring him with you?”

“kay” you gave her a thumbs up and walked off, quickly catching up to Chad and Jay.

“I don’t even know why they made a girl captain! I mean-AH!” Chad screeched as you sneakily walked up behind him and pinched his neck “WHAT DID YOU-oh” he whimpered, realizing you had heard almost every word. “sorry?”

“you will be” you smirked, cackling as he visibly shuddered at your tone.

Jay snored and patted Chad’s shoulder a bit harsher than he needed to “when is he going to get his head out of his ass?” Jay muttered to you, opening the door to the amphitheater for you and waiting until you walked in before following after.

“when pigs fly Jay” you sighed, sliding your bag off your shoulder and rolling your neck. “I’m this close to kicking him off, but we are a member down since Ben left, and there’s not exactly a line for people wanting to join the team because of Chad. I’ve had like ,10 girls, decided they didn’t want to join after the heard one of his stupid “girls can’t play sports” rants n shit.” Jay nodded along, sifting through his bag and pulling out a hair tie. He quickly tied his hair up and shook his shoulders and arms as he started to jump to warm himself up for the practice.

You grabbed your fencing shoes and walked over to where Harry and Fergus were sitting and plopped next to Harry, leaning onto his shoulder as you switched out your sneakers for your fencing shoes. Harry automatically wrapped his arm around your waist, continuing to talk to Fergus about the upcoming tournament.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone slip into the amphitheater with their helmet already on. It wasn’t one of your teammates you knew that, since they were all already inside the room.

…oh yeah, Lonnie! Ooooh this was gonna be fuuun~ and you had the perfect counter for Chad’s dumbass old rulebook. Come to think of it, would he even pull that rule? Since you were on the team and discredited his little “no girls” rule.

Well, you would see in the next five minutes. “alright! Line up!” you slid out of Harry’s hold and grabbed your sword and helmet, sliding it onto your head and shaking your shoulders “Fergus with me!”

He nodded and shoulder bumped Harry as he walked up to you, crouching slightly as he got in position.

“Ressembler!” Everyone straightened up, pointing their blades towards their opponent, who stood across from them, their other hand behind them for balance “salute” they raised the point, the hilt of the sword sitting in front of their eyes “lower the point” now the blade looked to the ground. “masks down” with their other hand they grabbed their mask and slid it down “en garde!” Everyone tensed as they got into their preferred position, your (e/c) glancing over at Lonnie who stood across from Chad.

You smirked; this was going to be VERY fun.

The ref just outside the ring blew the whistle, and almost immediately swords clashed, metal resounding through the room. the audience oohed and awed as the team fought.

You snorted a bit as you saw the “unknown” fighter flip Jay over their shoulder and roll beside David, quickly standing and disarming him. David took the L and ran outside the little ring, watching as the team was quickly diminished by you, Lonnie, Harry, and Fergus, leaving only the four of you and Chad.

You took one long look around, the boys and Lonnie tilting their heads at you while Chad breathed heavily, you could feel the glare from him.

He had been aiming to beat you for a while now, trying to get the spot of captain. But he failed time and time again, only Harry had been the slightest bit close to beating you, and that was only because he didn’t care to really try, he was just having fun.

You lowered your sword and took a step back, taking off your helmet and letting out a loud whistle.

Everyone stopped, Chad almost dropping his sword from the piercing noise. “listen up!” you grinned, gesturing to the intruder “we have a little stow away in our match, but they are hella good and since we are missing a member, I say we let ‘em join hm?”

Lonnie physically perked up, her leg bouncing in excitement. The team nodded in agreement, the audience cheering as you made your little announcement.

“What?! No! there are rules n stuff! We can’t just let him on the team with no trial or anything?!” Chad yelled, crossing his arms. you could see the pout from behind the mask.

You rolled your eyes and shrugged “Alright then, Chad, you fight them, and If they win, they take your spot, and if you win…what do you want?”

“I want to be the captain” he cheered, expecting people to egg him on, but all he got was snickers and giggling, not that he noticed, still to in his head.

“uh, Chad?” Harry took off his helmet, raising his brow at the prince “yeh need ya beat the captain…ta be captain, and yeh also need coach’s approval ta be captain in the first place” Chad just ignored Harry, continuing to stare at you.

You shrugged “sure, if you win, you can be captain, but you’ll have to convince coach to let you be captain anyway” you could see the smug grin under the mask as he got into a fighting position. “but remember if they win, they take your spot”

“yeah yeah whatever” he yelled, waving your warning off. Harry clicked his tongue and backed out of the ring, watching as Chad and Lonnie circled each other.

Chad jumped at her suddenly, yelping as Lonnie easily flipped over him, using one of the blocks to catch herself and spin on her heel, she slammed her palm into the ground and doing a onehanded cartwheel as Chad span around and swung at her, the blade missing her by a good foot as she landed.

Chad side flipped as she swung at his feet, yelping as she faked out a jump at him and slid her blade into the hilt of his, swinging it out of his grip and into hers, she started to taunt him, swinging at his side every few moments and flipping the blades around.  
“call it!” you yelled, the two stopped, looking towards you “a deals a deal Chad, she gets your spot”

“she?!” Chad yelled, gasping as Lonnie dropped the sword in her left hand and took off the helmet her braided hair thumping against her shoulders. “Lonnie?!”

The amphitheater blew into cheers, Lonnie grinned, spinning around and bowing to the audience and team members who cheered for her win over Chad “thank you thank you~, I’ll be here all week”

“We can’t have her on the team we’ll be the laughing stock of the league! I mean come on guys, what’s next, girls playing tourney?!” oop, wrong thing to say, Lonnie turned to him with the glare, the team crossing their arms and raising their brows at Chad. He sputtered, seeing no support from his fellow “bros”

“so?” Jay asked, tilting his head in confusion. Chad looked at him with wide eyes.

“so?! Have you not read the rulebook?! Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4.” He whipped out a yellow-gold cover rulebook, making you raise your brow, that was the old cover wasn’t it?….you walked over to your bag and dug into it, smirking as you found what you were looking for. “a team will be comprised of a captain and 8 **Men** ” he waved the rule book around, the team groaning in slight embarrassment for Chad while the audience, especially the girls in the crowd, glaring at him, but Chad took no notice.

“how funny Chad” you purred, walking over to him and flipping through your blue and gold rule book “but before I kick your ass for being sexist, oh and by the way, your captains a fuckin’ girl” Chad went pale, somehow in the last five minutes, he had forgotten the captain of the team was you. “what year was that rulebook printed?”

Chad glanced down at the gold and yellow rule book, quickly hiding it behind his back “2017” he lied through a smile, eyes flashing about the room.

“how funny” you glanced at Harry, who snuck up behind chad and snatched the book from him “Harry?”

“2000” Harry snickered, tossing the book to Fergus who ripped it in half “yeh know those rules in the old prints don’t count anymore princey~”

Chad just stared wide-eyed at you as you went to the exact page he had just quoted “here it is! “a team will be comprised of a captain, and 8 **players** ~ sorry Chaddy boy, you are wrong. now you can go ahead and leave, we got practice to do”

“what?! But-“ you smirked at him.

“you bet your spot on the team remember? “if Lonnie wins, she takes your spot, if you win you become captain” aka~ Lonnie takes your spot on the team” Lonnie let out a cackle, the team coming up behind her and lifting her in the air in celebration.

Chad sputtered “you can’t do that?!”

You glanced down at the captain pin on your jacket “oh, but I can! Bye bye~” you waved your fingers tauntingly “and even if you didn’t bet your spot, you would be kicked off, I won’t have a sexist, immature brat on my team” Chad growled and tossed down his helmet and sword, stomping out of the room.

“But we’re still down a man? Since Ben left to do all that king stuff” Lonnie voiced, finally being set on her feet again “and we can’t play without a full team?”

You just gave her a look “give it two days, I bet twenty bucks that at least 5 girls will be wanting to join now that Chads gone.”

Fergus chucked “Ah kin bet mah sister wull be th’ foremaist yin in line” Harry nodded along.

“aye, Ellie is quite the swordswoman, I remember when she kicked yer ass during one of yer sparin’ matches”

Fergus snorted and rolled his eyes “That wis a fluke, sun wis in mah een” Harry smacked his shoulder.

“yeh righ’ shes jus’ better than yeh” Fergus glared at Harry for a moment before he burst out into laughter, Harry following suit.

“ Ye richt, a’m mingin’ compared tae her” as the team conversed with each other, you checked your watch, sighing as you saw that your slotted time was already drawing to an end, which felt odd since it had only been 15 minutes at most.

“alright yall, practice is over, go do whatever you are planning to do or whatever, and Harry” he perked up “Evie wants us over at her dorm, something bout cotillion” Harry sighed and nodded, turning back to Fergus and continuing his chat with him about….something you didn’t know, they were too far away for you to hear them along with all the noise.

As you and Harry walked out of the amphitheater, someone called out Harry’s name, he looked up, surprised to see jane looking down at him with a shy smile on her face “hey, Jane, what’s up?” he tilted his head, nodding for you to keep going onto Evie’s room.

You shrugged and kept walking, harry crossed his arms and cocked his hip as he looked up at jane.

“oh, well, um, I was wondering, is-is Gil going with anyone to Cotillion?” Jane twiddled with her fingers, her eyes flashing about. Harry looked off for a moment, before looking back up at her.

“not that I know of, if yer thinking of asking him-“ Jane turned red.

“I-just, I know you guys have been….iffy around me since the coronation, and I know I haven’t fully earned your trust back since…doing that to Gil, but If anything, I would like to ask him as a friend?”

Harry shrugged “it’s not up ta me Jane, yeh have been better since then and have surrounded yerself with better people and aren’t…like tha’ so its fine with me if yeh ask him but it’s up ta gil if he says yes or not”

Jane nodded with earnest “I know, if he says no, I’ll leave it at that but I still feel awful about what I did and I’m hoping this can make up for it at least a little bit” Harry shrugged again.

“possibly, won’t know until yeh ask him” he waved her off and jogged out of the amphitheater after you.

Jane sighed, leaning into her hand, pouting off to a corner “having trouble asking Gil?” she looked down, seeing Carlos smiling up at her, his curly hair all pointing up and messy from his helmet.

“Yeah, every time I try to ask him I get all flustered, and then I remember what I did 5 months ago during family then I just feel awful and that I don’t deserve to go with him, but he’s still been so sweet and kind to me and I can’t get him off my mind, Carlos help” Jane wined, pouting as Carlos snorted and shook his head.

“I’m crap with relationship stuff, you’re better off asking Evie or Ben about it” Jane sighed and nodded.

“I get it, I’ll just have to get it over with at some point……uuuuug” Jane slumped on the rails “I’m going to end up serving punch again with my mom” Carlos laughed.

“oh no, how awful~” he teased, picking up Dude and starting to walk out of the amphitheater “I’ll see you later jane! Good luck!”  
“Thanks!” she called back, sighing and standing up from the rails, walking to the stairs that lead out of the amphitheater.

Time to brainstorm.

-

You glanced over the sketches Evie had given you of your gown, nodding to yourself at the notes and fabric patches on the page.

Crimson red satin, flower detailing from the bust to just below the waist of the skirt, sheer sleeves that connected to your middle fingers, silver and red gem jewelry, black heeled ankle boots with golden chain work around the right boot, your usual ruby necklace that never left your neck, and detachable seams around the knees for high energy dancing. Evie had come up with a beautiful dress for you to wear to Cotillion

Harry was getting into his outfit at the moment, leaving you to admire the artwork.

Evie was writing down Harry’s measurements and edits she needed to do to his outfit, smiling as Harry stepped out from the bathroom and clapped her hands “ooh, you look amazing harry! (y/n) look!” you perked up, a smile breaking out on your face as you looked at harry.

Harry’s cotillion outfit was a solid red coat with black lapels and cuffs, a black shirt with a crimson red vest, dark-smoke red pants with red patches to give them some pirate chic, and dark black boots with red shine. “I haven’t put on the gold detailing on his jacket yet but I think it looks good right now eh?” Evie looked over to you for approval, to which you nodded.

“it looks really good and extremely dashing~” you purred, giggling as a nice spread of pink grew on Harry’s face. Evie clapped in excitement, walking over to her dress rack and pulling off a long red dress and holding it out to you.

“Okay, your turn!” you nodded and stood, brushing your hand with Harrys as you passed by him, you grabbed the dress and slipped into the bathroom, the lock clicking after you closed the door. He smiled and moved to stand on the pedestal in the middle of the dorm at Evie’s request.

Evie proceeded to stick pins and small pencil marks on Harry’s jacket, the only thing on the outfit that needed fixing left “hard to believe that Cotillion is only three days away” Evie muttered, grabbing her clipboard and writing down more notes.

“aye, still hard ta believe sometimes that we’re in Auradon, sometimes I wake up and think I’m on da’s ship” Harry sighed, shrugging out of the jacket as Evie pulled at it “along with the lass, never in my life would I think I would end up with someone like ‘er” Evie glanced at him, a brow raised.

“someone like her how?” Evie asked, setting down her clipboard and grabbing the gold pattern and setting it on the jacket, muttering to herself about where each one was going to go.

“well, I never thought I’d end up with someone in general” Harry chuckled “but, she's….I just-ug, she’s jus’ fuckin’ amazin’ Evie, she listens to me no matter what time it is, she can keep up with me In more ways than one, Gil likes her, she can easily kick my ass. She’s sweet, kind, harsh, sarcastic, takes no shit, and is just-gah, she’s fuckin perfect” Evie giggled at the dreamy look on Harry’s face as he babbled about you.

“I know Harry, I see and interact with her daily. She’s quite the person, and I’m glad to be her friend…and on her good side” Evie snorted, remembering the nice bruise on Chad’s face after he had insulted the vks once again after Ben’s coronation.

“aye, wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that glare” Harry chuckled, shivering slightly, even Maleficent herself had faltered at it.

Harry felt his breath escape him as you stepped out of the bathroom, the smooth fabric of the dress flowing around you. “lass, I-wow” Harry whispered, stepping down from the pedestal and walking over to you, hands covering over your hands.

You giggled, reaching up and cupping his face “good to know you like it” you hummed, patting his face and stepping around him, standing onto the pedestal with Evie’s help, letting her move you about to get her last measurements and set in more pins. You looked behind you, giggling at Harrys wide-eyed stare at you, eyes drifting up and down, catching on every fold and cascade of fabric. “you really like it that much?” you hummed, slightly embarrassed from his stare as you felt your face heat up the longer he looked at you “Harry?”

“uh” a goofy grin spread on Harry’s face “yeah”

Evie giggled at the two of you, pinning another fold into to waist of your dress. “you two are adorable, now Harry you can go ahead and get back into your normal clothes while I finish up with (y/n)” Harry stared at you for a moment longer before shaking his head, quickly backing up and knocking into Evie’s table, he stumbled for a moment and bolted into the bathroom, leaving you and Evie to laugh.

“he is adorable” you giggled, flattening down the front of your dress as Evie walked around you, muttering measurements and little edits to herself.

“and as I said two seconds ago, you two are adorable together” Evie laughed, grabbing a silver ring and attaching it to the point on your sleeves and sliding it onto your right hand’s middle finger.

“thanks” you hummed, letting her grab your other hand and redo the process. The rest of the fitting was filled with simple small talk, the amazing story of how Lonnie got Chad kicked out of the roar team earlier that day, and how much Evie was going to earn from cotillion.

“oh, that reminds me, how much are you charging for the dress?” Evie smiled up at you.

“you’re my friend (y/n), free of charge” you stared down blankly at her.

“uh, no, nada, not happening, how.much.are.you.charging.” Evie started up at you blankly, forcing your hand away from her shoulder.

“and I will say again, you’re my friend, and it’s free of charge, just like Mal’s, jay’s, Carlos’, Gil’s, and Harry’s, all free of charge.”

“you’re charging Ben” you countered, crossing your arms, she waved you off.

“oh, I also offered no charge to him, but you know how he is, he’ll just slip it in my locker after the fact, so it’s just less of a hassle to charge him” you snorted, nodding along.

“that sounds like ben” you muttered, hopping off the pedestal with Evie’s help and walking in front of her tall mirror “damn Evie, I do look good”

“glad to know you like it!” Evie chirped, clapping her hands. She walked over to the bathroom and was about to knock but harry quickly opened the door and raised his brow “(y/n) needs to change back into her clothes”

He nodded and sidestepped her, letting you get into the bathroom, the door closed behind you and Evie walked back over to her table, smiling as Harry set down the pile of cotillion clothes on top.

“Thanks, Harry, I’ll deliver it to your dorm the day of cotillion” Harry nodded, leaning back at crossing his arm

“sounds good” Harry turned his attention to the tv, where once again Mal’s tv spot was playing.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and rolling his neck.

“ready to go?” Harry’s eyes flashed open and looked over to you, a smile on his face.

“aye” you held out your hand and harry intertwined his fingers with yours. “see ya, princess”  
“bye!” Evie chirped, waving her fingers before going back to her work.

“so, dinner?” you glanced at your phone, and shrugged.

“Let’s go chill in my room for a bit, then well head out” Harry nodded and maneuvered his arm over your shoulder, your fingers detaching from his.

“sounds perfect love”

You smiled and bumped your head into his shoulder, enjoying the simple walk back to your dorms.

-end of part 3-

Here it is! Part 3~ yeah so, Chads a dick, and I still think he could’ve been a “better” character, but I’m trying to keep to characters while just giving them better character development, and I might be planning to use chad differently in d3 rewrite since Audrey will have a different plot in it (that is if I ever write a d3 to this) anyway I thought that “no girls” rule bullshit was well…bullshit so I made it an old print and Lonnie take chads place on the team because….its better than that rule-bending stuff and her becoming captain, because if its “girl power” why did she need jay to give up his spot as captain for her to be on the team? In this its her skill that earns her a spot after chad makes a bet.

Also, Jane is working on gaining the boys and (y/n)s trust after the family day/coronation incident, and Harrys pretty chill with her, (y/n) has considered her a friend again but is wary of her around gil, and Gils feelings of jane have yet to be revealed.

Also, next chapter, the sea queen returns~~~~

oh! also, the cotillion looks~


	4. part 4 - Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma makes her appearance, along with a new first mate. will he be as loyal as Harry was or will he have an alternate motive? Mal fights with Ben and plans to go back to the isle.

  


[Originally posted by aitheriosyoongi](https://tmblr.co/ZSj7zi2O8CvAr)

=

Across the Strait of Ursula from Auradon Prep, sat the isle of the lost, where the villains of old, petty thieves and the descendants of legendary beings lived.

And a stocky tall teen pushed through the dock markets, snatching a midsized hat from one of the vendors and tossing it in another merchant’s face.

Davy Barbossa, the Son of Hector Barbossa, strut down the street, chewing on the thin toothpick between his teeth, his sapphire eyes scanning around him as he turned the corner towards Ursula’s Chip shop, his dark blue jacket flaring behind him. Jack screeched at a leering merchant as Davy passed him, curling his tail around Davy’s neck and chattering to himself.

He gave a nasty grin to the fisher next to the shop’s doors and stole the pile of fish in her bucket, ignoring her noise of disagreement as he burst into the chip shop.

Ignoring the sword check he walked towards the main table, handing off the pile of fish to cook he shoved gonzo over and grabbed Jack’s hands from his jacket, and placed him on the table. He ducked under the table and hopped up the other side, clicking on the tv before turning to the crew.

Uma, the daughter of Ursula, walked out from the kitchen and tossed a tray scattered with fries, fish cakes, and seaweed mush in front of Davy. He hummed, dragging the try closer to him and diving in. Uma curled her lip at the tv, bumping up Bonnie's hand and grabbing one of her crab patties and chucking it at the tv. Davy snorted and turned to watch the tv, licking the tartar sauce of his fingers.

“poser” Uma muttered, flicking her hand to rid her fingers of the grease.

“Bitch!” Davy taunted, licking his bottom lip and turning back to his food, perking up as Uma looked around with raised brows.

“Hello?!” the crew yelled, all throwing their food at the tv, Davy sniffed, chewing on another fry.

“oooh I can’t wait to rip the smiles from their faces” Davy cooed, giving a sharp grin to the crew “am I right?”

Uma rolled her eyes “that little traitor, who left us in the dirt!” the crew ruffled at that, all glaring at the tv.

“and turned her back on evil~” Davy purred, dipping a fish stick in some sauce and popping it in his mouth.

“She even turned my boys against me” Uma snarled, nose burning at the thought of Harry and Gil. Davy rolled his eyes.

“I think it was that other girl that tuned Hook and that goon, you see how he looks at her? He’s smitten and Gil is just….Gil” Davy ignored the glare from Uma and continued to eat his food.

Uma let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. 5 months, it had been 5 months since Harry had made Ben promise to bring her over, and soon after that, everything went dark on the side of Auradon.

No news on the next group of kids, no breaking news about the new proclamation, nothing, nada, zip.

The only thing she got was watching her boys and Mal’s little gang living happily in Auradon, Harry having a new girl at his side. They weren’t even wearing the bracelets she had made them oh so long ago.

They had abandoned her for a world of comfort, after so many years together, watching each other’s backs, trusting each other.

They had just….left her… Uma snapped her eyes open, feeling something bubbling beneath the surface of her skin.

She would get her revenge against Mal and (y/n) for taking her boys away, and her “happily” Ever after.

“what’s my name” she snarled, the crew went still, Davy turned to her with a slightly raised brow. She got in his face, grabbing onto his sheath, jack screeched in the background, calmed by Desiree scratching behind his ear. “WHAT’S my name?”

“Uma” Davy smirked, prying Uma’s hand off his sheath. Uma ignored the slight show of disrespect and turned to the crew.

“What’s my name?!”

“UMA!” the crew roared back, sharp grins on their faces as Uma smiled back. She reached under the table to the smallholding area below the top, drawing out her sword.

**This is all hands on deck**

**Calling out to lost boys and girls**

**I’m gettin’ tired of the disrespect**

Uma lead the half of the crew behind the table to the front, Davy close behind her. ****

**We won’t stop ‘til we rule the world**

**It’s our time, we up next! (Next, next)**

The crew circles around her, some behind her on the table, all connecting hands and bouncing up and down.

**Our sail’s about to be set (set, set)**

**They ain’t seen nothing yet**

Uma waved her hand forward, drawing Davy towards her and making him bow down. His brow twitched but he obeyed, smirking up at Uma as she grinned down at him.

**Tell 'em who’s in charge so they don’t forget**

**What’s my name, what’s my name? (Uma)**

**Say it louder**

Uma handed her sword to Drey and lifted her arms, Gonzo and Jonas grabbing her and lifting her onto the table, she tapped Gonzo’s head and threw her arms forward, the crew looking forward with her movement.

**What’s my name, what’s my name? (Uma)**

**Feel the power**

**No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

**What’s my name what’s my name?**

**What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it loud**

Uma pushed over Gabe, who turned and danced low on the table as Uma walked behind him. Uma smirked down at the girls of her crew, she jumped into Gonzo’s arms, the pirate teen setting her on the ground and standing on top of one of the round tables.

**(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)**

**All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)**

**What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it**

**(Uuu-ma-a-a!)**

**Uma, Uma, le-le Um, Uma uma, le-le UMA**

**Uma, Uma, le-le Um, Uma uma, le-le UMA.**

The crew pushed away from the table as Uma stepped closer to them, her arms spreading out in the air as she laughed.

**I’m the queen of this town**

**I call the shots, you know who I am**

**I don’t need to wear no fake crown**

She knocked of Jonas’ hat, stealing his sword a moment later as he tried to intimidate her, Desiree grinning and snatching him back by his jacket.

**My crew’s as real as it gets (gets, gets)**

**The worst is now the best**

**And leaving us here will be their last regret**

Uma swung around the sword, her crew dancing around her as she moved through the chip shop.

The boys pushed her teal seashell and netting covered “throne” towards her, she grinned and sat down, doing a little dance inside the “throne” as they carried it in the air.

**What’s my name what’s my name? (Uma)**

**Say it louder**

**What’s my name What’s my name? (Uma)**

**Feel the power**

**No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

**What’s my name what’s my name?**

**What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it**

The boys set the chair down, Jonas holding his hand out for Uma as she stood on top of the “throne” and “controlled” the crew with her moves.

**It’s all eyes on me, let me see 'em**

Jonas carried her over to one of the round tables, the boys slamming their hands as she spun around

**I see your eyes on me boys, hey**

**You know what my name is**

**Say it, say it louder**

She hopped off the table and ran onto the stage, cackling as her crew bowed around her and stuck their arms out, making a strange attempt at an octopus.

**Ho, woah**

**Come on**

**What’s my name what’s my name? (Uma)**

**Say it louder**

Uma strut down the main stage, kicking her feet and spinning around. Davy lept off the stage next to her, grabbing onto Bonnie and spinning her around for a moment before turning to look at Uma, an odd spark in his eyes.

Uma looked away, watching the rest of her crew laugh and run around the shop.

**What’s my name What’s my name? (Uma)**

**Feel the power**

**No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours**

**What’s my name what’s my name?**

**(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)**

**Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)**

**Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)**

**What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it**

She stepped off the stage, walking towards the longer table near the kitchen, one of the boys pushing Gonzo onto the table and throwing a net over him. Uma smirked, stepping on Gabe’s knees like stairs and sitting on Gonzo’s feet, cackling as they dragged him forward towards her “throne” she stood, turning and sitting, her hand-tossed up towards the ceiling

**Uma**

Jack screeched and leaped onto Davy’s shoulder as he held his hand out to Uma, leading her across the table as her crew shouted and cheered.

Uma gasped and ducked back as a large purple and black tentacle whipped out from the backroom and snapped at her.

“moooom!” she yelled, glaring back at the tentacle as it drew back to the back room.

“SHUT YOUR CLAM, THESE DISHES AINT GONNA WASH THEMSELVES!” Uma rolled her eyes, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. She waved off the worried looks of her crew.

“it’s fine. It’s fine” she smirked down at them, making them perk up “because when I get my chance to rain the evil down on Auradon I will take it!” she knelt down, rubbing the side of Gonzo’s head. She stood back up, dismissively waving her head. “they’re gonna forget that girl and remember the name-“

“UMA!” the crew yelled back; a grin spread on Uma’s face as she looked down at her crew.

It was just missing two important people. Uma stopped, feeling her eyes burn before she forced it down.

She didn’t need them; she was going to do it all without them.

Harry Hook and Gil would regret leaving her all alone on the isle of the lost.

She would make sure of it.

-

Harry stuck out his tongue as he fiddled with the thin wire that was holding together all the gold-painted charms, the bracelet had broken a couple of weeks ago and harry had been trying to fix it ever since, but he didn’t have the most delicate touch to do so.

He was pretty close to just going to Evie to fix it because the damn wire kept falling from his grip. He cursed as three charms clattered to the grass “damn it” he muttered, picking them up and sliding them back onto the wire “come on-fuck!”

You perked up from your sketchbook and smiled, quickly tossing it to the side and leaning closer to Harry, taking the broken bracelet from him and tying the two ends back together tightly, before holding it back out to him “thank yeh love” he sighed, gently removing it from your grasp and sliding it on his wrist “I was two seconds from screaming heh”

You snorted “I could tell” you chucked your phone “it’s almost six you ready to head out?”

“yeah-is that…Mal?” you turned, staring as Mal rush by you back to the dorms, extremely distressed about something.

“uh-oh” you muttered, sitting up straight “she must’ve fought with ben”

“they….have never fought before, have they?” Harry asked, tilting his head at the receding figure of Mal.

“I don’t think so, it’s been a long time coming though, honestly if a couple never fights it’s just setting up a nuclear bomb” Harry turned back to you.

“is tha’ why yer never really mad after our little spouts?”

“yep” you popped your lips, stuffing your sketchbook back in your bag and standing “um, I know dinner but”

“yeh want ta go check on ‘em huh?” Harry muttered, leaning into his hand. You shrugged. “alright fine….uuggg,” Harry stood and wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you into his torso “ yeh go get beasty Boy, I know If I go ta him ill punch him”

You giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek “thank you, for dealing with Mal ill buy dessert tonight, your favorite”

“cinnamon buns from Tia’s café~” Harry purred, grinning as you poked his nose.

“yep, no go on, the sooner they are done with their breakdowns the sooner we can go eat” Harry quickly kissed your forehead and bolted towards the dorms.

You sighed, rubbing your face and heading towards the trail that leads from the grotto Ben and Mal had their date at.

You wondered if Mal tried to spell Ben this time? Hopefully not, with your involvement, Mal had actually held the lesson she had learned from the first movie.

-

Harry walked knocked on Mal’s door, leaning on the wall as he waited for her to respond. Mal slowly creaked open the door, eyes widening as she realized it was him. “h-harry?” she croaked, opening the door a bit more “what are you doing here?”

“the lass an’ I saw yeh running, and she wanted meh ta check up on yeh….are yeh in her old isle gear?” Harry raised his brows as he looked at Mals outfit, her blue and white dress replaced with her cropped purple jacket and purple pants, her chunky heels instead of the small white pumps “what are yeh?”

“I’m going back to the isle” Mal sighed, wiping her wet cheeks “I-I don’t belong here, it’s just too much, I can’t even breathe without a camera in my face, I always feel constricted in those damn clothes, I keep-I keep thinking of just, burning everything down, just to get away from it all, leave everything behind. Its….I had more freedom on the isle than I have here” Mal sobbed, leaning over a small pencil box.

Harry shuffle in place, unsure of what to do. “and I- I fought with Ben, about me using magic to help myself with all this lady of the court shit, and-and he screamed at me, and-and I tried to tell him that I was just so overwhelmed about everything that I just needed a shortcut for things and-he just wouldn’t listen” Mal stressed, her hands reaching up and grabbing onto her head.

“and-and I understand he was mad at me for lying to him about it all but, he wouldn’t even listen! I-I tried to tell him about-about everything but, he-he just…he compared me to Audrey! someone completely different from me, with completely different life experiences, I couldn’t help it I just….blew up on him”

Mal sniffed, ruffling her and bringing her hands down to her arms and gripping onto them. “my magic went out of control and I half blew up the food I magicked up, and I just-I ran, and-god I can’t be here” Mal shook her head, turning and walking towards her mother’s cage, ignoring her hissing as she gently picked her up and rushed back to the desk, placing her into the box and closing it. “I’m going back to the isle”

“yer wha?!” Harry’s jaw dropped as he stared at Mal, she grabbed a set of keys, her bag, and her spell book. “why-its-Mal, okay, I don’t like yeh but why would yeh want ta go back ta the isle! It’s dangerous”

“because it’s the only place I can be myself again” Mal muttered, packing some extra clothes into her bag and swinging It onto her shoulder. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing a note to Evie, taking off her ring from Ben, she paused as she was about to set it down.

Harry started off as he thought someway to help, he didn’t know what to do, you would be much better equipped to diffuse the situation.

…..

But…this could be an opportunity….he had to take it.

It could finally make Ben continue the VK transfer program if he did it.

“I’m coming with yeh” Mal whirled around to look at him with wide-eyes.

“what?! No! no way! I’m not dragging you down with me, you’re happy here Harry, with (y/n), with Gil! I’m not letting you give it all up” Harry just crossed his arms.  
“I’m going yeh purple imp, and yeh can’t stop me” Mal just stared at him, her hands clenching. “let meh go get changed” Harry glanced down at his Evie Auradon style clothes “I’ll meet yeh outside.”

Mal just watched as Harry left, completely confused on why harry would willingly go back to the isle.

Harry would be in a lot more danger than she would be if he went.

She didn’t want to find out what would happen if James got his hands on him. But she knew harry, and he was stubborn, she was better off waiting for him than leaving before he could be ready.

Mal sighed, setting down her ring on the note, and grabbed her mother and helmet, walking away from the dorms and to where her moped was parked.

It was time to go back to the isle

## -end of part 4-

aalllrighhht~ part 4! and yes! heres the new OC, Davy Barbossa! he will be taking Harrys place as first mate to Umas crew! hers a pic for those who cant picture him

hes an asshole btw and his character will not be a liked character but that will be revealed on why later.

anywayyys, i wanted Mal and Bens fight to be less one sided, so mal KNOWS shes in the wrong for lying to ben, but honestly i never blamed her for using magic, all that shit was BRAND NEW to her, and of course she would need help and never got it (because she doesnt know how to ask for it) but since she was abused (and this part comes from personal experience) and would not respond well to someone yelling at her, so she just kinda screams back at him and blows up, she DOES NOT spell him because what we have here is CHARACTER GROWTH. so now its not all on Ben for fighting with mal about her lying, its her fault too for not communicating that she was doing it in the first place and making him think that she was doing it all easily. but Ben, while he is best boi, makes mistakes and is human,so he would say a stupid remark about Audrey and Mal and comparing them, because i wanted to add more and make Mal also rightfully mad at Ben, instead of him just getting frustrated at her for using magic. so now shes just really ramped up from him comparing her to audrey and expecting her to adapt just like that, instead of her getting upset that she was caught. 

so to sum it up, both Mal and Ben are rightfully mad with each other and mal is overwhelmed with everything and needs to escape, but she has no other place to go so she just escapes to the isle. 

OH! also i cut out harrys rap because i felt it didn't fit without him there! and i didn't want Davy or another character to rap it because it wouldn't fit their personality 


	5. part 5 - the isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Mal return to the isle, you give Ben a talk about his relationship with Mal, and you learn something horrifying about Harrys isle life

  
  


warning: talk of non-con selling of sex in last bit of chapter

(note: (n/n) means = Nick name)

=

Mal took a heaving breath as she led her scooter towards the edge of the cliff, facing towards the isle of the lost. Harry repositioned behind her, tightening his grip on the cushion below him.

Mal let out a few sputtering sobs and lifted her goggles off the bridge of her nose and placed them on top of her helmet. she swung her backpack off her shoulders and grabbed her spellbook from her bag, hurriedly shifting through the pages to find the correct spell. There it was. “Noble steed/proud and fair/you will take us/anywhere”

The scooter glowed purple for a moment before it went back to normal, and Harry could swear the barrier had shimmered purple as well.

Mal stuffed her book back in her bag and shrugged it back on, turning to Harry while reshifting her goggles back onto her nose “hang tight, and onto me, I know it’ll be uncomfortable but I don’t know if this will work, and I still can’t swim” Harry sighed and released the cushions, wrapping is arms around Mal’s torso and leaning against her.

“okay, hoo” she took a deep breath again, revving the engine of her scooter “please work”

“Mal if this doesn’t work and we die I am going ta kill yeh!” Harry yelped as Mal suddenly swerved to the right towards the steep slope down towards the beach and lead the bike onto the ocean.

The bike hopped on the surface a couple of times before smoothing out, Mal looked over her and Harry’s shoulders back to Auradon and let out a breathy laugh, she was free!!!! Free from the pastel dresses, the invading press, the bobby pins, the painful too small at her toe heels, the rules, everything!

She could finally be herself again.

She and Harry let out a gasp as the barrier shimmered over them, the feeling of her magic draining from her was probably the worst feeling she had ever experienced, yet the scooter was still running atop the water. “odd” she muttered to herself, slapping the handle of her scooter as she remembered FGs explanation of good-intentioned magic being allowed to exist behind the border.

And she was doing everybody a favor by going back to the isle, so it had to be good-intentioned…right?

She took a hard right, making Harry yelp, and rolled into the wharf market that was near the Core fours hideout. Harry finally looked around, fixing the black motor helmet over his head as he passed his fellow isle pirates.

Mal suddenly stopped, looking to her left and taking off her goggles, Harry looked away from the market and towards her, raising his brow as she tore down the defiled poster with her and Ben on it and bunched it up, she threw it over her shoulder and replaced her goggles. She drove the scooter down to the next block and parked it in the slot next to the ascending stairs up to the core fours apartment. Harry quickly slid off the back and ripped the helmet from his head, shaking around to get rid of the squished feeling on his ears.

“I’m never doing tha’ again” Harry growled, his icy blue eyes locking with Mals now dull green ones as she passed by him and walked over to the entrance of her apartment. She picked up a rock and chucked it at the yellow sign with the words ‘danger flying rocks’. the sign swung back and the metal fence door lifted up.

Mal glanced back at Harry and gestured to the hideout, inviting him into the safe space. He shook his head and held his hands up, the weight of the helmet in his left hand shifting a bit “nah, I swore never ta step foot in tha’ place, I’ll be at meh apartment for a bit till I go talk ta Uma” Mal tilted her head at him.

“why do you want to talk to Uma?” she asked, leaning over the railing of the steps. Harry gave her a look.

“I need her ta know I haven’t abandoned her” Mal’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape as she nodded, realizing what Harry was talking about.

“I get it….sorry, I know I was part of the distraction that prevented Ben from getting more kids off” she sighed, scratching the back of her head. “I’ve- I wish I could’ve done something more- I-I just” Harry held his hand up again, shaking his head.

“I know, lemme say this from (y/n)s perspective because from mine I would just blame yeh fully” Mal let out a little snort, if anything her and Harry’s distaste of each other hadn’t changed in the last 6 months, which was nice. “yeh were under a lot of stress, and it’s not yer job ta make sure Ben follows through on his promise to bring more vks over” Mal shook her head, pushing up on her toes and pouting at Harry.

“but I could have helped with moving it further along, it was my fault that he kept blowing you and (y/n) off on those meetings for the vks, I could have…I don’t know made him think we were having a date in his office and then you two just make him sit through the meeting or something” Mal sighed, leaning her cheek on her hand.

Harry shrugged again, looking down the alley “aye possibly, I’ll be back at meh apartment if yeh need meh, Jay will know where it is” Mal quirked her brow again.

“huh?” Harry smirked up at Mal, rolling his eyes.

“did yeh really think those three would jus’ leave ye ‘ere? and yeh know once (y/n) finds out I’m ‘ere too she’ll drag me off by meh ear” Mal rolled her eyes.

“I guess….though I was kinda betting on someone coming over and taking me back, I’m really just here to get away from it all” Harry nodded at that.

“aye, once we crossed the barrier yeh regretted this a bit didn’t yeh?” Mal nodded a bit.

“…yeah, that feeling of magic being drained from me it was just….made everything come back, now I remember why we all wanted to leave so bad….I guess the stress from Auradon made this place seem a lot better than it was” Mal sighed, looking up to the dark grey sky.

Harry nodded again and started to back away “aye, when the rest of em get here, just tell (y/n) I’m at meh apartment and Jay can lead ‘er there” Mal waved him off and watched him disappear into the dark alleys towards the wharf. She tapped her heel against the steel stairs nervously as he left her sight.

God, she hoped Hook wouldn’t find out about Harry’s presence on the isle.

She couldn’t bear to hear those sounds again.

=

You sighed as you leaned back in the cushioned chair in Ben’s office, watching him quickly write down on the papers for cotillion. You had bust into his office about an hour ago, waiting until he finally talked about his fight with Mal. He stopped, looking up at you through his lashes before sighing and leaning back against his chair. “I really screwed up didn’t I” he finally muttered, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

“yep” you popped your lips, smirking as he groaned and rubbed his face in stress.

“but she lied to me! She lied about everything and thought she could get away with it! And-and” you rose your brow as he looked back to you. “-god I was just so angry at her for doing that but then….god I fucking compared her to Audrey” you blinked at that.

“you-I-wow Ben, that’s….alright then” you chuckled, pinching your nose and standing from your chair, walking over to bens desk and leaning on it “alright imma say it straight, and before you ask, I’m from a world where yall are a movie remember?” Ben nodded, slightly confused at the last part, leaning back slightly as (y/n)s disappointed look turned to a glare. “you are valid to be mad at Mal for lying to you about using her magic, you are valid to be mad at her for doing that. But you have to understand, she.is.not.you. she is not Evie, she is not Audrey, and she is not from here.

She is from the isle, where EVERYTHING was different for her, there were no rules, there was no press, there was no dress code, there was no nothing, she could just do whatever she wanted. Going from that, to having a billion rules and demands from everyone, is extremely stressful”

Ben tried to speak up but you silenced him with a glare “you may say ‘but I never asked her to be anything other than herself’ you never told her that, when she started to try being the perfect Auradon girl, you never told her that you liked it, you never told her you didn’t like it, you just let her keep going, which in her head translated it as ‘oh he likes me better this way, I’ll keep going’ I know you have that stained glass window with her in her full isle style self, but that window would have been helpful two months ago when all this shit started. She’s having an identity crisis Ben, she needs support and guidance, now I don’t mean she needs her hand held, she needs someone to say that she’s doing the right thing, that she’s not screwing anything up.

she needed someone to say that she didn’t have to change because she was already perfect, yes, her attitude and shit needed work but as a whole? She was fine, she didn’t need to change the way she spoke, or walked, or dressed, or smiled. She just needs to learn that it’s okay not to be okay, and to ask for help. She JUST learned that she wasn’t the only person in the world 6 months ago, and now she needs to learn that it’s okay that she’s not doing okay.

And you haven’t helped her with that, you have just stood by and acted like nothing was wrong, and that’s what is wrong Ben, you live in this world of lollipops and sunshine, that you don’t see what’s two inches in front of you! And that’s not a bad thing, I love that you’re an optimist, but when It comes to not seeing that something is wrong with your friends, that’s when it becomes a problem.” You sighed, leaning back and cracking your neck.

“again, I will say you being mad at Mal for lying to you about using her magic and…lying to you about how she was doing is completely valid. but you again have to understand, her entire existence, up until 6 months ago, was pleasing her mother.

and when her mother was turned into a mini dragon, her people-pleasing tendencies turned to you, and what she thought would please you most. And that would be a perfect Auradon girl. That’s why she did all that, because she thought you would prefer her that way instead of her actual self. On both sides of your argument, you both are in the wrong, and you both are in the right, but because you both lack communication between the two of you”

you held up your hand again as Ben tried to speak “neither of you truly talk to each other, yes you talk, but not really, you never asked about her boundaries, she never asked you about what you wanted, both of you suffered because you just won’t talk to each other like that, you need to talk to each other and find out what is going on with the other to find balance in your relationship. Ben, you can’t just rely on the other to come forward, you both have to if you see a problem in the relationship.

And the problem with yours is that you don’t know how to look past the surface and see beneath anything, and Mal doesn’t know how to ask for help. I’m not saying your shallow, I’m saying you’ve lived in a world of everything is perfect and nothing is ever wrong; so it’s hard for you to realize that someone is having a hard time, and Mal has lived in a world where asking for help meant weakness or even worse death.” Ben paled at that

“so both of you have to teach the other about yourselves, Mal can teach you how to look beneath the front mask of people and see their true selves and intentions, and you can teach mal to soften up and learn that asking for help is not a bad thing anymore”

You sat back down in your chair and crossed your arms, waiting for Ben’s response as he just stared at you “I know, that was one big ol’ rant but it needed to be said” you laughed, cracking your neck and sighing “I haven’t talked that much in….never” Ben rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his hands.

“I need to talk to her” you nodded, shifting in your chair.

“what you need is to take your relationship slower Ben, it’s only been six months, don’t you think that’s a little fast? especially for Mal who’s never done anything like this before? Something like cotillion and her being introduced as Lady of the court would be something that happened in a year, not six months. I think it would be better to celebrate the half-year of the vks being here than all that.” Ben paused for a moment, then groaned, flopping back in his chair.

“I’m an idiot” He muttered, you snorted and rolled your eyes “of course she’s not ready for all this….I really should have paid attention to her more instead of just assuming that she was okay with everything changing so fast” he sighed, glancing back at you. You nodded to him, letting him know he was on the right track.

The two of you sat up as the door to Ben’s office opened suddenly and Evie stepped in, knocking rapidly on Ben’s door. “Evie!” Ben sighed, letting a smile bloom on his face. “come in” she quickly stepped into the room and closed the door. She let out a shuddering sigh and looked from you to Ben. You sighed, closing your eyes, right you had forgotten about Mal going back.

“Mal’s gone back to the isle” Evie’s voice wavered, looking down at the floor as she quickly walked over to Ben and handed him a note. Before he could read it she said his name, and handed him the golden class ring Ben had given Mal during the coronation.

He stared at it for a few moments before hurriedly unfolding the note and reading it, his eyes shining as his shoulders dropped as he read the note. “this-this is my fault! She had been under so much pressure lately and I-I was the last straw….I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that” he bit his lip, a few tears trailing down his cheeks and hitting the top of his desk “she wasn’t even doing anything bad with her magic she was just taking a few shortcuts….I have to go to the isle and get her back myself! It’s dangerous over there and she could get hurt…I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to her” he turned to the window, peering out the side where he could see the edge of the ocean.

“Ben you’ll never find her! The isle is huge and she has a million hiding places!” Evie sighed, rubbing her arms as she thought about what she was about to do “you have to take me with you” Ben turned around, looking at Evie with wide eyes.

“I can’t let you do that” he muttered, his shoulders dropping “I don’t want anything happening to you” Evie shook her head defiantly.

“I’m going, you don’t even know how to get from the entrance to the market, you need someone who knows the isle sand from stone…and I can’t leave her there either, there’s no doubt she’s made some enemies over there that are just waiting for a moment to strike, and without her mother’s protection…even if it was lousy protection, she could get seriously hurt, or even worse killed…” Ben turned pale again, he didn’t want to think about that. “and she’s my best friend Ben, I won’t just leave her….and we’ll bring the boys too, because there’s safety in numbers and I’m betting none of us are popular over there right now” Evie sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, she stopped, watching as Gil entered the room quickly and slammed the door behind him “Gil?” he looked to you, his face place and his body shaking.

“Gil what’s wrong?” you asked, standing up quickly and walking over to him “you look like you’ve seen a ghost” he let out a small whimper and handed you a piece of paper from Harry’s journal. “what-“ you felt your world stop.

**-Gil, I’m sorry, but I’m going back to the isle with Mal, I’m not planning on staying but I need to make a point to beasty boy. I’ll stay out of sight I promise.**

**-Harry**

Harry had gone back to the isle with Mal “he what?!” you half screeched, almost stumbling back into the seats in front of Bens desk if it wasn’t for Gils hands on your shoulders

“(y/n)” Evie gasped, rushing over to you and wrapping her arm around your torso “what’s-oh no” she read the note, her face forming into a look of horror “Harry’s gone back to the isle too” she muttered, covering her mouth with a gasp. Ben furrowed his brows in confusion.

“why-you sound like it’s even worse that he went back?” he asked, walking over to the three of you and glancing at the paper.

“because it is” Evie looked up at Ben “Harrys had it a lot worse than Mal, his- his father” you felt a cold chill rush over your skin and you broke from Gil and Evie’s grip.

“his father what?” you snapped, the vks flinching from your dark tone. “tell me.”

“his-his dad um…he sold him when he didn’t have money” Gil muttered, his face turning green from the memories.

“or just didn’t feel like spending money” Evie snapped, hand clenching so hard you would hear her knuckles crack.

“…sold him?” Ben asked naively, Evie and Gil looked at him with sad eyes.

“he sold him to others to have….sex with” Gil paused between his words, they were almost too hard to get out “when he bought his rum or whatever he felt like drinking, I don’t remember how long it was happening but if Hook finds out Harry is on the isle….we might not ever see Harry again” you and Ben looked at each other and nodded.

“then it’s settled” Ben clenched his fist around Mal’s note and his ring, watching you as you grit your teeth and your eyes turn dark “we head to the isle as soon as possible, we can’t risk anything happening to Harry or Mal” the three of you nodded and rushed out of Bens office to collect Carlos and Jay.

‘ _oh Harry’_ you felt tears burn in your eyes as you burst into your dorm room and grabbed a change of clothes that suit the isle ‘ _why didn’t you tell me_ ’ you stopped, seeing a large piece of paper from Harry’s journal sitting on your desk. You quickly walked over and grabbed it, unfold it, and start to read.

**-to my dear (n/n)**

**I’m sorry, but I’m going back to the isle. No, we aren’t breaking up, this has nothing to do with you, I’m making a point to Ben.**

**I know he and the others will stop at nothing to get Mal back from the isle and I needed to make sure Ben would see the isle for what it really is. A place where no child should be and hopefully, he will get a move on for the vk transfer thing.**

**I also needed to see Uma and my sisters; they need to know I haven’t abandoned them. I know you’ll be coming with Ben and the others to get me, I do not doubt that, so I’ll see you soon.**

**I know the dangers of me being here, and I’m sorry I never told you about my history with my dad, but I’m sure Evie and Gil filled you in on it. I’m planning to stay out of sight and away from him and anyone who might tell him about me being here.**

**I promise when we are back in Auradon I’ll tell you everything about my life on the isle, you deserve to know.**

**I love you; I know I have never said that, but I’m sure of it now, and I wanted to say it just in case.**

**-Harry**

You let out a low sob and collapsed against your desk, holding the now crumpled note against your chest “Harry” you chocked out, feeling droplets of tears hit your hand. “you stupid fucking idiot”

“I love you too”

## -end of part 5-

Here it is! Part 5! I hope I made bens side of the argument…better while also still being like “yeah both are wrong both are right in it, but Mal was really having a hard time and ben needs to slow the fuck down” because MAL IS NOT READY FOR ANY OF THE DATING SHIT SHE IS DOING IN D2, COTILLION SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR AT LEAST ONE YEAR INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP NOT 6 MONTHS! Anyway, I also hope Mal and Harry’s talk at the beginning was also…nice? That’s the best word I can think of right now but I hope im making Mal an actual likable character instead of….ya know *gestures to d2/3* that. Im trying to actually develop her d1 character into something more instead of just making a whole new one each “movie”

And yes, James is just as Bad in this as he was in the OG part of your world, and don’t worry, he does get his ass kicked by reader.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Part 6 - Makeovers and little sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes to Dizzy to get her hair dyed back to purple, and Harry goes to his apartment to find an intruder that shares his last name. (CJ, its CJ)

guess who wrote this part last night and forgot about it the entire day~ me

  
  


your outfit:

=

Mal stepped over a pile of green sludge as she carefully dodged a passing isle resident, they turned to snarl at her but gasped as she turned back and bared her teeth, forcing her bit of magic left in her to let her eyes glow.

The resident bolted off, not wanting to stay around the daughter of Maleficent any longer. Mal sighed, shaking her head slightly to rid of the small headache that had suddenly appeared.

“note to self, glowy eyes hurt here” she muttered to herself, she had forgotten that pushing that bit of magic up into her head had caused her headaches on the isle.

She stopped in front of Curl up and Dye, brow-raising at the sign on the door.

**‘closed until midnight’**

She huffed, glancing behind her to see if anyone was watching before pushing open the door and stepping inside. Immediately the low sound of music bombarded her senses, the smell of chemicals swirling around her, and the vision of paint splatters all over the walls and floors making Mal laugh.

Dizzy had been busy while she had been gone. She drew back the plastic curtains used to keep cold in those big ass refrigerators at grocery stores and peered into the hair salon, smiling as she watched dizzy spin around with her broom and dance while she swept up hair from the night before.

Mal got a good look at Dizzy’s attire as she moved about the room, dark forest green overall shorts splattered with dye and paint with multicolored pins decorating the torso, faint purple ripped leggings, a dull faded pink t-shirt underneath, bright yellowish gold-painted gloves with metalwork bits and bobs glued on, dark green sneakers with painted gold fabric laces, her family crest ring on her left pointer finger, and her usual glasses and headphones on her head. Mal smiled again, remembering Evie always trying to encourage Dizzy to create her own style than to always wear that sickly green and yellowish colored dresses her mother always made her wear.

It had looked like she had followed Evie’s word. Dizzy did one last spin, her eyes going wide as she finally spotted Mal. “MAL!” she squealed, making the older teen wince a bit from the high pitch. Dizzy ripped off her headphones from her ears and tossed them around her neck, giving a wide grin at the blonde-haired Mal. “is Evie back too?!

Mal gave the young teen a shrug and shook her head “no, just me” she hummed, suppressing the smile she wanted to give to dizzy as the girl’s shoulders dropped in disappointment. She took another look around the salon, letting one of her old smirks grow on her face “you’ve really gone all out here….looks good” Dizzy’s downturned eyes turned to a bright grin as she looked around at her work.

“forgot you guys don’t open till midnight….think you can break a few rules?” Dizzy pursed her lips and set the broom on an empty chair, walking over to Mal and grabbing onto her long-curled hair.

“the blonde with purple tips?” Dizzy sighed, giving Mal a bored look “completely washes out your face and I can’t even tell your skin and hair apart” Mal let out a little snort and shook her head. Dizzy grabbed her arm and lead her to one of the empty salon chairs and spun her around. “how far can I go?” she hummed, leaning on her palm and smirking down at Mal.

Mal shrugged “honestly, do whatever, just make it….me” she hummed, smiling as Dizzy squealed in excitement and walked over to her huge bottles of chemicals and picked up the dark bubbling purple one. She spun around, grinning as Mal gave her a slightly nervous look.

“let’s do this” Dizzy giggled, skipping over to Mal and setting the dye onto the table next to the chair and grinning down at her. Mal pressed her lips together tightly as she looked up at the scheming young teen.

“don’t burn me” she muttered, closing her eyes and slumping in the chair, preparing to let Dizzy do whatever she wanted.

“I won’t ~”

=

You grunted as you struggled to put on the black ripped up skinny jeans you had bought two months ago, while they fit perfectly it was always a hassle to get them past your hips.

“come on you stupid- AH!” you tumbled over and hit the carpet with a loud thump, leaving you on the floor groaning in pain.

You shook your head and pulled at the hem of your jeans, laughing in victory as they finally slid over your hips and were buttoned over your stomach.

You stood from the floor and grabbed your black combat boots, quickly shoving them on and tying them. You paused, looking down and cursing, the entire time you had somehow forgotten your shirt.

You zipped up the boots and rushed over to your dresser, pausing as you saw one of Harry’s rare-non ripped tank top hoodies sitting folded in your dresser. You snorted as a dumb thought came to mind, but decided to go through with it.

“time to cosplay Harry” you laughed to yourself, sliding on the large tank top and flipping the hood down. You grabbed your skull belt and slid it into the pants loops and buckled it. You stopped for a moment, looking at yourself in the standing mirror sitting next to your dresser, and crossed your arms. “It’s missing something” you hummed, tilting your head.

It hit you a moment later and you grabbed your copy of Harry and Gil’s dorm room key and bolted across the hallway, unlocking their door and running over to Harry’s closet, grabbing one of his old black and red leather isle jackets. You smiled at the spray panted Hook symbol on the back and slid the slightly heavy jacket on, it somehow fit you perfectly, but you guessed it was because it was one of his jackets from when he was younger, and more around your size.

You grabbed one of his sets of leather gloves and slid them on, taking it upon yourself to also raid his ring stash. You smirked at the tentacle ring, and slid it onto your pinkie, it was probably your favorite one besides his ruby ring with the black band.

You looked into Harry’s mirror and smirked, now you were ready. Your shoulders dropped as something silver and metal caught your eye in the mirror, you spun around, gasping as you saw Harrys hook sitting on his bed, next to his sword. “that idiot” you groaned, smacking your forehead with your palm and walking over to his bed and grabbing the precious hook and his sword. You slid the hook through your belt loop and looked around for his sword’s sheath.

You found it resting against his dresser, you grabbed it and slid the sword into it, before taking off your jacket and slipping the sheath around your shoulders and letting it rest on your hip. You slid the jacket back on and bolted out of his dorm, running to Evie and Mals where the blue-haired teen was making Bens isle gear.

“Guess what the fucking idiot left!” you yelled, taking the hook from your belt and waving it in the hair. Gil and Jay face palmed as they locked their eyes onto the weapon.

Evie took one look and groaned, holding her face in her hands and shaking her head “and from the looks of it he left his sword too” she sighed, pointing at the cutlass that rested on your hip.

“fucking yep!” you yelled, waving your hands in the air and beginning to pace the room “so now he has no fucking weapons with him and I have no fucking clue what’s going to happen to him! What happens if someone finds him and he can’t-“

“(y/n)!” Gil yelled, stopping you in your tracks by stepping in front of you and grabbing your shoulders “Harry knows how to take care of himself, he’ll be just fine, he also knows how to stay out of trouble…he never does it but he knows how.” He patted your arm and released you, turning to Evie as she asked him to grab some extra gold fabric.

You let out a raspberry and flopped on Mal’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as anxiety started to burrow into your mind. You did your best to ignore it since Harry was very much capable of taking care of himself.

He would be just fine.

Just fine.

=

Dizzy swung the chair back around, facing the once again purple-haired Mal towards the shattered mirrors. Mal stood, leaning down to look into one of the cracked shards and squinted at herself.

Her once mid-back length blonde purple-tipped hair had been dyed a lighter-toned purple than her natural color, now just at her collar bones in a blunt cut with her bangs in a side part and the right-side cascading down her face and brushing against her lashes.

ref:

She looked like her but….there was something missing. She took a deep breath and hardened her features, her eyes sharpening and her jaw locking into a grimace “there I am” she hummed, standing up tall and spinning around to look at Dizzy, who grinned and threw her arms open in celebration.

“Voila!”

“Voila” Mal hummed in a dry tone, pulling out a stash of cash she had taken before she left Auradon and handed a $50 to Dizzy, who stared wide-eyed at Mal.  
“for me?” she gasped, gently taking the cash and holding it close to her chest.

“yeah,” Mal smirked, cocking her hip and crossing her arms “you earned it” Mal watched the younger teen as she skipped over to the register, only to be stopped by a black leather-gloved hand.

“hand it over you runt” Davy growled, his dark blue eyes staring threateningly into Dizzy’s. Jack the monkey giving the young vk a sharp grin. Dizzy’s shoulders dropped as she handed over the once new $50 and pouted as Davy turned to the register counter and tapped it with his knuckle. “the rest of it too, don’t want the crew trashin’ the place eh?”

Dizzy kept her eye on Jack as she walked around the counter and opened the register, taking what little money was left inside and placing it into Davy's open palm. He hummed, giving a taunting bow to Dizzy and turning to leave.

“Considering you don’t got a crew I assume that your running errands for some dolt captain?” Mal taunted, smirking as Davy slowly turned to glare at her.

“well well, look whose back” he purred, walking closer to her and lifting Jack to sit on one of the empty chairs “how exciting!”

“…” Mal just rose her brow, moving her wrist slightly to unlodge her switchblade from her sleeve.

“and for your information, I run under the orders of Uma now~” he chuckled, reaching forward and brushing his fingers against Mal’s hair “and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I rough up her little enemy huh Jack?” Jack bounced excitedly and screeched, Davy yelped loudly as Mal suddenly grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his torso, pulled him up against her chest, and shoved her knife very close to the artery in his throat.

“touch me again and Uma will be down a man” she growled, feeling the headache return as her eyes glowed. Davy kept his eyes locked on hers, a drop of sweat trailing from his brow.

She slowly released Davy’s arm and pushed him away from her, letting out a cold cackle as he stumbled over a chair and some of Dizzy’s products spilled over him. He sat up, his hair covered in pink and green shampoo as he glared at her. “this ain’t over yet you imp” he snarled, holding out his hand for Jack.

The monkey leaped onto his arm and scuttled up to his shoulder, curling his tail around the pirate teen’s neck. “you’ll be sorry” he huffed, stomping out of the salon with a screeching monkey in his ear.

Mal rolled her eyes, walking over to Dizzy and tossing the cash she had pickpocketed back from Davy to the younger teen. “oh!” Dizzy gasped, the bright grin that had disappeared with Davy’s appearance coming back to light “thank you!”

“don’t mention it” Mal hummed looking in the mirror shards again and fluffing up her hair “oh and by the way” she walked close to Dizzy, leaning down to whisper in the girl’s ear “Harrys here too, but don’t worry if you see him, he won’t steal from you” Dizzy gave her an odd look “just wanted to let you know so you don’t freak out?” the younger teen slowly nodded and placed the cash into the register.

“Alright then, I’ll-where are you going?” Dizzy asked, watching ask Mal grabbed her backpack and made her way to the main door.

“back to my apartment, got nothing to do other to be there” Mal sighed, waving Dizzy goodbye and walking out of the salon, smirking as the residents that were walking around realized who she was, and scrambled to get out of her way.

She held her head high as she walked back to the hideout, yes, she might have been on the hell-like prison isle again, but she felt freer here than she had been in the past 4 months in Auradon.

=

Harry carefully looked around his empty dark apartment, not knowing if someone had claimed it after he left. He looked to his right, seeing one of his extra swords sitting by the door. He picked it up and flipped it in his hands, continuing to walk the large two-room apartment and keeping quiet to hear for any intruders.

“YOU’RE BACK!” Harry let out a yelp as someone slammed into his back and tackled him to the floor. He let out a low groan as the person who had tackled him giggled as she sat on his back.

“Hey CJ” he muttered, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder to see his little sister grinning down at him, her brown eyes alight with mischief. “aye, I’m back”

“haha! I told Harriet you were waiting for the right moment to strike! So where is it?! Where’s the wand” she started to palm around his jacket, searching for one of the only things that could break the barrier surrounding the isle.

Harry sat up, knocking CJ off his back and moving into his butt, crossing his legs and leaning against his knees “I’m not here fer tha’ CJ, in fact, tha’s not the plan anymore” CJ stopped in her attempt to continue searching his person, sitting back on her heels and staring at him with wide eyes.

Harry waited for CJ to yell at him for betraying her, but when she only stared at him in shock, he took his chance to explain everything. “look, CJ, I don’t have a way ta explain why I decided to turn meh back on evil, but I did, and I don’t regret it” he sighed, reaching out and holding onto CJs shoulders, watching as she slowly started to shake 

“but I promised five months ago I would get more kids off and that’s been unfortunately ignored by the council and beasty boy. I came here ta tell yeh I haven’t forgotten about yeh or Harriet, that I’m still going ta get yeh off the isle and away from da, I won’t break meh promise to either of yeh.” CJ grabbed his arms and slowly took his hands off her shoulders, her eyes drifting to the floor.

“…it was that prissy Auradon girl wasn’t it” CJ snapped, her eyes snapping back up to glare into his “she turned you, made you go all goody two shoes” she snarled, yelling as she tried to stand but Harry wrapped his arms around her, easily pulling her back to the ground and into his lap “Lemme go you traitor!!! I trusted you! You were supposed to free us al-mmf!” Harry covered her mouth, shushing her.

“shut up! Let me explain what I can CJ, yes, (y/n) is one of the reasons I turned my back on evil, but she is NOT a prissy Auradon girl, she’s one of the most badass lassies I’ve ever known, and I love her!” CJ stopped, slowly turning her head to look at him with wide eyes “I know yeh think I’ve betrayed yeh, but I didn’t, I betrayed da, that was it.” He stressed, shaking CJ lightly to get the point across “I realized I didn’t want da to be free, he’s a horrible person CJ, he deserves ta be here, but yeh don’t, Harriet doesn’t either, we”

he pointed between the two of them “are not responsible for da’s actions and don’t deserve ta be punished fer what he’s done. Beasty boy agrees, and I’ve been trying for the last five months to get yeh and Harriet off the isle. I promise” he pulled CJ into a tight hug, hoping to convince her that he hadn’t betrayed her, or abandoned her. “I never meant ta leave you here”

It was a few moments of tense silence before CJs smaller arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, her head coming to rest in the spot between his shoulder and neck “I believe you” she muttered, sniffing lightly. She and Harry sat in silence for a few moments, before CJ spoke again “you’ve changed.”

“fer the better” Harry muttered back “I’m still yer brother, and I haven’t changed in the ways yeh truly knew me, but I’m not the same as I was 6 months ago” he pulled back, giving his baby sister a soft smile, one she had only seen a few times in her life. She continued to stare at him for another moment before one of her usual shit-eating grins spread across her face. Harry mentally groaned as CJ tipped forward and shoved him to the ground

“Just because you changed big bwudda~” she teased, saying his title in a baby voice “Don’t mean the way I mess with you will….please tell me you still steal stuff? Like-you didn’t go full goody two shoes?” CJ pleaded, crossing her arms on his chest and pouting at him.

Harry snorted and pushed her off of him, sitting up and smirking at her “you do!” CJ cheered, throwing her hands up in the air and throwing them around his torso “what’s your biggest score?!”

“uhhhh, beasty boys crown” Harry smiled, remembering when he and (y/n) had decided that Ben’s crown was a good thing to steal at 1 am when they were delirious from not sleeping.  
“no.way” CJ laughed, slapping him on the arm to encourage him to tell the story “what made you-?”

“(y/n) ‘n I were really tired from our history report at 1 am so she just suggested we take his crown and I agreed” Harry shrugged, snickering as CJ started to giggle so hard, she clutched her sides.

“ooooh my hades! That’s amazing” she snorted, letting herself fall on her side and grin up at Harry through teary eyes “…anything else?”

“(y/n) stole FGs wand a couple times?” Harry offered, falling back slightly as CJ sat up suddenly and grabbed his shoulders.

“SHE WHAT? WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS AMAZING INFORMATION FROM ME?! You want me to like her dont ya?! that’s all you had to say! I love her already when are you marrying her?” Harry felt his face flush and he slapped off CJs hands.

“I-CJ! We’ve-it’s only been six months since we started dating?! I only just admitted to myself that I love ‘er” CJ rolled her eyes.

“blah blah blah, those boradon heroes marry each other after knowing each other for five minutes, you’ve got six months, just use moms ring for her or something” Harry facepalmed and shook his head.

“CJ, I haven’t even told (y/n) tha’ I love ‘er yet, chill” CJ pouted and shoved at his shoulder.

“coward, she sounds awesome, and yet you wait to snatch her up, wait too long and I’ll lose a dope ass sister-in-law” Harry just stared at her blankly and pushed her face away from him.

“Alright, I’m done talking about tha’ ta yeh, where’s Harriet? I need ta talk ta ‘er too” CJ shrugged and stood from the floor, dusting her long scarlet jacket off.

“dunno, last I saw her was at school” Harry crossed his arms and rose his brow. “okay okay, she’s hanging around her ship, the other side of Uma’s side of the Warf, the two had a truce for a couple months before well…” she gestured to him “you didn’t come back” Harry's shoulders dropped and he shook his head.

“I didn’t mean ta leave fer so long, but beasty boy was distracted and the council was being assholes, I couldn’t do much about it” CJ rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

“and you’ve already apologized about it….which is weird and never ever do it again, or I will stab you” she snarked, giving him a sharp grin and spinning around towards his front door. “Harriet’s busy right now so you’ll have to wait until she’s done with it”

“wha’ is she doin’?” Harry sighed, following after CJ and leaning against the doorway.

“uhhhh captain crew stuff, dunno, she didn’t let me hang around and stuck the twins on me” she pouted, glaring off at the building in front of his.

“Sterling n’ Skipper? How are they?” he asked, smiling as CJ gave him a simple thumbs up.

“They good….as good as a Smee kid can be, Harriet’s taken to make sure everyone knows they are under the Hook family’s protection, not even Davy messes with them.” Harry uncrossed his arms and his jaw clicked.

“Davy?” he muttered; he had been wondering about what the son of Barbossa was doing “what about Davy?” CJ sighed and gave him a look.

“He’s Uma’s first mate….” she waited for his reaction, winching as Harry’s icy blue eyes turned dark and he clicked his jaw again.

“….Uma thinks I left ‘er don’t she?” he muttered, looking down at his shoes and gritting his teeth.

“yeah….” CJ hummed, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets as she rocked on her heels, watching as Harry clenched his fists so hard they shook “I’m guessing you’re gonna go talk to Uma now?”

“aye” he muttered, turning and grabbing his extra sword again, looking for its sheath “I’ll see yeh later”

CJ nodded and turned, quickly going down the stairs of the building and heading back to Facilier’s arcade to hang with Freddie. “don’t let dad see you!” she yelled behind her shoulder, nodding to herself in satisfaction as Harry yelled back.

“don’t plan on letting ‘Im even know I’m ‘ere!”

CJ disappeared into the alleys, leaving Harry to finish gearing up and get ready to head to the chip shop.

He needed to explain something to his oldest friend.

**-end of part 6-**

Here it is~ part 6, imma keep this little explanation note thing short and just say, I know CJ turned her opinion around on (y/n) and Harry being “better” pretty quickly, but really, (or at least hopeful I’ve made it come across clearly) Harry hasn’t changed much, the only thing about him that’s different is that he has better coping mechanisms, mentally healthier, and doesn’t steal as much as he used to. And CJ would love anyone who steals from Ben and FG, no doubt.

Yes, I changed Mal’s hairstyle for D2 cuz I hate that damn pink wig and it’s cut so much, so I made my own hairstyle. Also, I hope I made Mal actually intimidating in the little Mal vs Davy thing because in the OG version with Mal vs Harry she’s JUST kitten pouting at him as if it’s doing anything. So, I hope I did her justice while also showing that she’s still softer due to being in Auradon. (but only for Dizzy)

Also, Davy and Harry will officially meet (or reunite) next chapter, hold on to your butts! It’s gonna be a rocky ride! (don’t worry bout Harry against Davy tho, Harry’s been eating actual food so he’s physically much stronger now and could easily kick Davy’s ass even without his extra sword)

also first fic/chapter of the year~


	7. Part 7 - The Isle and Backstabbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is finally finished with Ben's isle gear so you finally go to the isle to get Mal and Harry back. Harry "meets up" with an old "friend" and someone discovers that he's on the isle.  
> and he's ecstatic his son has returned.

  
  


WARNING: Heavy angst inbound! along with the inappropriate touching of minors and kidnapping

=

Minutes after Evie had finally finished her mini project for Ben’s isle gear, you were all rushing down the darkened halls of Auradon Prep’s dorm building. Ben guided the way to the garage filled with the limos and the keys, moving to the side where the remotes and keys were stashed and grabbed one of each.

“Jay!” he turned, holding out his hands as Ben tossed the items to him “keys, remote!” Jay nodded, pressing the unlock button and running towards the limo that had gone off.

“Wait!” you all stopped as Evie suddenly yelled, moving to stand in front of Ben “Somethings wrong” you groaned as Evie tugged Ben’s beanie down and patted the sides of his head “there” Ben gave her a look and shook his head.

You all froze as a new male raspy teenager’s voice came from behind you, “SHOTGUN!” you slowly turned and looked down, jaw-dropping as Dude happily stared up at you all. ‘ _I_ ’ you thought, mind short-circuiting ‘ _why is Dude’s voice different??!_ ’ he sounded like Beast Boy from Teen Titans??

“No Dude! Stay.” Carlos scolded, shaking his finger in Dude’s face “the isles way too dangerous” Ben, Gil, Evie, you, and Jay just stared in shock (you were more in shock at the change of voice) as Dude whined and sat down.

“Did Dude just-“ Jay started, staring at Carlos as he pressed his lips together and nodded.

“talk?! Yeah, I know. I’ll tell you later” Carlos and Jay moved to get into the front seats, while you, Gil, and Evie moved towards the back end.

“let’s go” Ben muttered, giving another glance to Dude before following after Evie. You sat down opposite of Evie, Gil sliding in next to you, and quickly buckled in, pressing the remote to remove the driver’s seat divider.

“Okay,” Evie sighed, looking towards Jay as he started the limo and drove out of the garage “once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage. Got it?”

“Got it” Jay hummed, turning to the left as you left the bordars of Auradon prep. Almost an hour later you had finally arrived at the Auradon end of the bridge, Jay pressed the button and a golden bridge appeared under the limo, leading straight across the bridge to the isle. You crossed your arms and bit your lip.

Shivers had been running up your spine for almost two hours now, and the feeling in your stomach was just not going away.

Something was wrong, you could feel it…something had happened to Harry. “Jay please step on it….” You pleaded, feeling your nails dig into your palm as he nodded and pressed on the gas. Gil turned to you, furrowing his brows and wrapping his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side.

“it’s gonna be okay (y/n)” he murmured, smiling at you “Harry is going to be just fine”

-two hours earlier-

Harry kept his eyes open as he walked towards what was now Uma’s side of the wharf, not knowing if Uma saw him as a threat or not. He hoped she didn’t, she should know that he would never leave her side, not willingly.

He stopped, hearing the sound of footsteps walking his way…and the chatter of a monkey “Well well~ what do we have here!” Davy emerged from the shadows, a crooked grin on his face “ A lost Auradon brat?”

“Watch yer mouth Daisy” Harry snarled, smirking as Davy’s grin dropped at the nickname Harry had taunted him with since they were kids “even after being in Auradon fer six months I can still kick yer ass no problem”

Davy rolled his eyes and started to walk around harry as if he was a vulture hunting for its next meal “yeah yeah, whatever, but you kick my ass” he stopped, giving Harry a nasty grin “my crew will kick yours, and I don’t think you can handle more than three people at once~”

“crew?” Harry snorted, only knowing that Davy was now Uma’s ‘first mate’ “what crew? Yeh don’t got enough pull to even make someone take yer dinner order~” Harry purred, his brow twitching as Davy laughed “what.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that~ what was their name before they joined up with me n Uma??” Harry grit his teeth at the sound of his friend’s name “oh yeah, the Warf Rats” Harry stopped, staring at Davy as the shorter teen cackled to his heart’s content. “that’s right~ your crew abandoned you~ and it wasn’t even that long after they denounced you as leader and ran to me~ Uma on the other hand” Davy sighed, watching as Harry’s eyes light up slightly at the mention of the sea witch. “held out for so. long. on the hope that you would come back and free her, she always told us you hadn’t betrayed the isle, that you would come back for us, for her. But oh”

Davy took immense pride as Harry’s bright eyes turned dark, and he looked towards the ground clenching his fists. “how heartbreaking for us to see that after only two months, she had given up….and now she wants revenge~ on you.” Harry twitched, making Davy let out a cold laugh and start to circle him again “and that buffoon Gil. Oh, and your little Auradon brat too, I don’t think she’ll survive the first raid Uma rages on Auradon, poor thing, she’s a beaut too….maybe I could convince Uma to let me have her as a toy-GUGH” Davy was suddenly shoved back into a wall, Harry’s arm pressed against his throat as he looked into Harry’s wide eyes, swimming with mania.

“listen here daisy~” Harry purred, his eyes seeming to flash red. “yeh won’t even lay yer eyes on the lass because you won’t even have the ability ta~ because I’m gonna rip out yer ugly little ones and squish ‘em like grapes, then fed em ta yeh.” Davy shivered at the madness induced cackle that echoed through the alleys around them.

Davy used his free hand to grab onto Harry’s arm and attempted to get out of his grip, stilling as he hardly even budged “how-when the fuck did you get so strong?!” Davy yelped, letting out a choked gurgle as Harry pressed his arm further into his throat.

“being in a place with actual food helps with that” Harry taunted, his eyes flashing again as Davy struggled to get out of his grip. He removed his other hand from Davy’s arm and grabbed his shirt, lifting him from the wall, into the air, and throwing him across the alley.

Davy coughed as he smacked into the wall, grunting loudly as he hit the ground with a loud smack and breathed in the dirt floor. He glanced up, eyes widening and rolling out of the way as Harry’s sword came down just where his chest was moments earlier “ARE YOU CRAZY?!” he yelped dodging back quickly as Harry swung at him a couple of times.

Harry let out a loose chuckle, smirking at the wide-eyed Davy “yeh have no idea daisy~~” Davy drew his own sword and clashed it with Harry’s, the ringing sound of metal echoing around them.

Harry spun and swung his blade towards Davy’s torso, giggling as Davy struggled to keep up with Harry’s pace. Davy sidestepped attempting to flip his sword and stab harry, but he saw through his attempt and spun around, easily dodging Davy’s blade and sliding his own through the hilt of Davy’s sword and pulling it towards him. He caught it with his free hand and smirked, watching Davy slowly step back with a dark glare on his face.

“you’ll regret this Hook! And don’t think the crew will treat you the same as they did, you’re their enemy now” Davy stuck his tongue out childishly and ran down the alley he was near, disappearing from Harry’s sight.

Harry was silent for a few moments, waiting for the sound of Davy’s footsteps to disappear. As soon as they stopped Harry threw Davy’s sword to the ground and gripped his head. “what happened ta meh” Harry groaned, clenching his eyes shut from the headache pulsing through his brain. He had never done that before, just fully let loose and go wild on his opponent, the only other time he had seen it happen was….he didn’t want to think about that, too many bad memories.

He sheathed his sword and shook his head and shoulders, looking around to see if he could jog his memory of any other ways to get to the chip shop without possibly alerting the, now apparently his enemy, crew. or any other isle goer that would tell his dad of his presence.

His eyes brightened and he set off to the other side of the Warf. The old cave system he and Uma used to travel along to get to school and back on time, that was it! He would be able to get to the chip shop no problem, and the entrance near it was just near the docks the restaurant rested on. He would finally be able to explain everything to Uma.

=

“what do you want boy” James growled in the darkness of his captain’s quarters, numbly sipping on his nearly empty rum.

“Sorry to bother you captain but” Davy stepped into the candlelight, a crooked grin on his face, “I think I have some information that will please you” James turned his dull blue orbs to Davy and waved his hand for Smee, who squeaked and rushed over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a half-empty bottle of rum and ran over to James, the old washed-up captain chucking his now empty rum on the floor and popping open the “new” bottle.  
“well? Spill it boy” James rumbled, tipping his head back and taking a large swig of rum.

“Harry’s on the isle” James stopped, slowly looking over at the smugly grinning Davy and setting his rum on his desk.

“boy….if you are lying, it will be your head” James chuckled, standing up from his chair and hobbling to the main deck “LADS!” James’ crew stopped, looking towards their captain. His eyes flashed red as he gave a slanted grin to his old and withered face. “the boy is back” the crew hollered and started to make their way off the ship.

“he’ll be heading to the chip shop to go see Uma, if he gets to her before they do you won’t be able to touch him” Davy sighed, crossing his arms and smirking at James “but I know exactly where he’ll be~” James patted Davys back.

“good form my boy, now go get my son for me, he has some….” He turned back to his quarters, his eyes flashing red again “chores to do~”

Davy nodded, cackling as the crew following him back to the chip shop.

Smee watched in horror as the crew hollered and jeered at the mere thought of getting their hands-on Harry….again.

“oh, my” Smee whispered, looking back to see James drinking himself stupid in “celebration” for his son’s return “I-have-I must” he snuck off the ship, running towards Harriet’s ship that rested even farther up the docks “I must stop this! It’s gone on long enough!”

=

Harry popped open the old cellar-like doors and caught them before they could crash against the stone wall. He carefully climbed out of the cave system and shut the cellar doors behind him. He stepped over the small river like crack in the slick rock and grabbed onto the wooden ladder that led back up to the main docks, where Ursula’s Chip Shop was right next to.

He grunted slightly in effort as he stepped onto the old rotten wooden dock that no matter how hard you scrubbed and cleaned, forever smelled like fish and blood. He took a quick glance around and sigh, most of the residents around this area were either asleep, or inside the chip shop. He snuck around the back and looked up towards Uma’s window, remembering that around this time of night was her only break and she would spend her 5 minutes of privacy up in her room.

“Uma!” he whisper-yelled, looking down and picking up a small pebble, he chucked it at the thin pane of glass and whisper-yelled her name again “Uma! Um-mmfp!” A large hand clamped around his mouth, another set of arms grabbing his own and wrapping a tight rope around his wrists and upper arms.

“mmgf?!” Harry lunged forward halfway breaking free of the unknown person’s grip and biting on the hand that covered his mouth, the person yelped and shook his hand away from Harry. “UMA! HEL-mmm!” a dirty cloth was tossed between his open teeth and pulled back, making harry yelp and clamp down on the cloth to alleviate the burning pain that came from the tug. The cloth was quickly tied in a knot behind his head and he was shoved to the ground, multiple hands holding him down.

He struggled to look over his should, but he wished he didn’t as he locked eyes with the hungry ones of his father’s crew. ‘ _no_ ’ he thought, feeling his nose burn as he started to struggle, his breath shortening as he felt ropes bound around his legs and thighs, preventing movement completely ‘ _please Hades no!_ ’

“hello there again Hook~” Harry looked up, growling at the newest addition to the kidnapping group as Davy stepped into the street lights of the docks. “nice night isn’t it~ now, you are going to do me a favor” he kneeled next to Harrys struggling form, smirking as the men holding him down copped a feel on Harry’s thighs and ass. Ooh how he reveled in the tears that gathered in Harrys eyes. “you are going to go with them, not like you have a choice, and stay away from Uma, I won’t have you ruining my plans for her” Harrys brows furrowed, plans what plans?? “oh, I can see it, you want to know what is I’m planning? Well too bad, I’ve learned that monologuing only helps the hero defeat the villain….have fun Harry~ I’m sure many people on the isle missed you~” Davy gave a mocking wave as Harry was hefted up to his feet and dragged away from the chip shop.

Hot tears ran down Harry’s cheeks as he listened to the disgusting jeers of his father’s crew, all talking about how good it would feel to get buried in his ass gain ‘ _please, Hades no, someone…help me, Uma, Harriet, uncle Smee!_ ’ he sobbed through the dirty cloth, once more attempting to break free of the two crew members grip, who simply laughed at his attempt and carried on dragging him towards his father’s dreadful ship _‘(y/n)…help me!!!’_

Davy dropped his smirk as someone stepped out onto the docks in front of the chip shop, he turned, bowing slightly as he locked eyes with Uma, who was looking around on the docks with a raised brow “did you hear anything?” she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

Davy pursed his lips, shaking his head as he glanced around “nothing other than the usual sounds captain” he sighed, walking towards the chip shop and passing Uma

“I thought I heard my name” Davy stopped “like…I thought I heard Harry” she muttered, turning to Davy with hopeful eyes “did you hear anything like that?” Davy just stared at her, his face blank.

“I didn’t hear anything like that” he hummed, glancing off towards the sea that led to Auradon “perhaps you’re hearing things?”

Uma watched him for a moment, her eyes looking into his very soul, finally, she looked away, hand trailing down her arm to mess with her red and black beaded bracelet. “maybe…” she muttered, staring out onto the ocean with dull eyes before she spun around and stormed back into the chip shop, huffing as her mother screamed at her to get the dishes done. “IM COMING! Sheesh”

Davy smirked at Uma’s receding back, soon, he would be captain. And shrimpy would be at the bottom of the ocean, drowned with the rest of Auradon.

=

After 5 agonizing minutes of waiting for Jay to finally drive the limo across the isle barrier, he parked it in the old garage and you all quickly climbed out. You, Carlos, and Gil ran for the large sheets to cover the limo to keep it hidden from the isle residents. “Ben!” Carlos called, the king perked up from beside Evie and trotted over to Carlos “help us with the tarp” Ben nodded and grabbed the other end of the white sheet Gil was holding, walking back over to the limo and tossing it over the hood, Jay catching the other side and draped the rest of it over the front of the car.

You and Carlos tossed your sheet to Evie, who gasped in slight shock as it smacked her in the face “sorry Evie” you winced, continuing to cover the limo as Jay took over for Evie and helped you finish covering the car.

“it’s really weird being back here” Evie muttered to Jay, her eyes flying over every corner of the dark garage. Jay gave her a soft look and rubbed her shoulder.

“we’ll get in and get out” Evie gave a shallow nod and looked over at Ben, who was peeking through the large pipe leading to the wharf.

“Hey, what’s in here?!” Carlos winced, running over to Ben and pulling him away from the pipe. Jay patted Ben’s shoulder and shook his head.

“you don’t wanna know” you sighed, crossing your arms and looking through the pipe, just through there was Uma’s ship….and maybe Harry.

Your gut told you different but you held out on the hope that Harry had met up with Uma and was explaining everything to her.

“do you think Harry's talking to Uma right now?” Gil whispered to you, standing next to you and looking down the tunnel. You looked up at him and shrugged, shoulders falling as he sighed and turned back to ben and the vks.

You pulled on the hood trapped beneath Harry’s jacket and pulled it over your head, sighing as Carlos stood in front of the group and held his arms out to stop any of you from passing him.

“hey, guys. Keep it chill, all right? last thing we need is our parents figuring out we’re here” Jay, Gil, and Evie gave a numb nod, while Ben glanced around nervously. Carlos turned and walked towards the open alley opposite of the tunnel, the rest of you close behind.

You took a deep breath, squaring your shoulders and setting your hand on the hilt of Harry’s cutlass. ‘ _just walk like you’ve been sent to murder Captain America_ ’ you thought to yourself, smirking as you remembered the whole Tumblr post about ‘murder walking’

[(a/n: if you don’t know what I’m talking about here)](https://onethingconstant.tumblr.com/post/120511303648/i-do-this-too-its-surprising-how-often-men)

You rounded the corner, noticing two young boys quickly dodge out of your way and tuck themselves into a corner, keeping their eyes on you before Evie drew their gaze. You gripped onto your hit as the two boys attempted to rush Evie, one somehow getting her wallet before she easily snatched their arms, drawing them closer to her “Hey-what-Stop!”

The boys, minus Ben, turned at Evie’s call, walking back towards you and watching the scene go down. Evie looked at the two boys faces and sighed, releasing their arms and taking a step towards you “Just take it.” they stared at her in shock, the shorter boy glancing from the wallet to Evie “Go on” the boys smiled at each other and ran the opposite way, their laughter echoing back at you.

Evie sighed turning towards you and rolling her eyes, she pushed your shoulder to turn you around and ran after Ben as he walked further into the market “Ben.” She muttered, you scoffed and shook your head and quickly followed after her, the boys close behind as Evie easily found Ben and pulled him back from a snarling isle resident “Ben, stop. Just stop!”

“what-why?” you grabbed onto his other shoulder and waved around the empty half of the market.

“This ain’t Auradon beasty boy, it’s the isle” Jay leaned forward, his face towards Ben but his eyes constantly looking around.

“Keep your hands in your pockets unless you’re stealing” Ben opened his mouth, but Carlos interrupted him.

“you either strut or slouch” Ben tried to speak again but Evie silenced him again.

“and never, ever smile” Ben started at the five of you for a moment before he spoke again.

“okay than-“ Gil covered Ben’s mouth, shushing him.

“no! No thank you’s and drop the please too, that kinda stuff will get you gutted round here” Gil sighed, releasing Ben’s face and taking a step back. Evie sighed, leaning on Ben’s shoulder and shaking her head.

“you need to just….Chill~”

[(I’m not writing chillin’ like a villain so just imagine urself n Gil in the song bustin some moves because you can and ur not Ben whose failing in the background have fun)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DtSDcbucrWmw&t=ZGUxMzI3ZjM0NjhhODg0MDJiMjcwMDNiOWQ0OTM4NzQ5ZTM0ZGY0Nix1VjByZFNyUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639475181613629440%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1609851077)

You groaned lightly as Ben half shuffle-strut down the alley, the vks cheering him on as he did a little spin. You face palmed as a pirate suddenly smacked into Ben’s side.

And here you thought with Gil on your “side” this part wouldn’t happen! The five of you rushed up to Ben’s side, you and Gil taking a good look at the pirate.

He seemed to be part of Uma’s crew; her pirate octopus symbol stenciled onto his jackets front pocket. “hey” the pirate muttered, scratching at his thin blonde beard “I know you”

“uh, nope, don’t know you either man” Ben tried to play it cool, but you could see his hands shaking from a mile away.

“no-no, I know you….King Ben” the pirate grinned, taking off his dark brown tricorn hat and giving Ben a mock bow “what an honor to meet you your majesty~ why I got a friend who would be interested in meeting-holy shi- Gil?!” Gil pressed his lips together and looked away from the pirate, his fists clenching so hard you could hear the leather gloves creak. “and-Evie, Jay, Carlos?” the pirate let out a laugh, a twinkle in his eye that you didn’t trust “oooh you’re all back on the isle-hey get back here!” you shoved at Evie and Ben urging them to finally move their butts and run.

Gabe huffed and ruffled his short hair, then smirked “Uma’s gonna love this!” he turned and bolted back towards the docks, he was gonna get a weeks’ worth of free food with this information!

Gil glanced back at his ex-pirate crew member and shook his head “Gabe’s a lot different than I remember” he sighed, sliding on his boots a bit as the six of them took a hard right to finally reach the alley where the core fours hideout was.

“Gabe?” you asked, trying to catch your breath as the leather jacket was overheating you slightly “who’s….Gabe?”

“Gabe, one of Harrys Warf rats from before….I guess he’s running with another crowd now” Gil sighed, rubbing the back of his head and watching as Jay grabbed a midsized rock and chucked it at the sign, the metal gate swinging up. “wait if you’re from your world where-how do you not know his name?”

“not all the crew names were revealed, the most we got was Uma, the captain, Harry; the first mate, you; the second mate slash quartermaster. Then there were the crew members, Jonas, Bonnie, Desiree, Gonzo aaand….yeah that’s it…” Gil pursed his lips, watching Ben climb up the stairs and up towards Mal.

“That’s only a quarter of the crew” he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the alleyway wall “…okay I can think of nothing else to talk about, how long do you’ll think they’ll be?”

You shrugged, looking up at the ascending stairways, still hearing Ben’s footsteps climb up. “Dunno, ten bucks says Mal breaks it off with him”

“Fifteen says Ben convinces her to come back to Auradon” Gil shot back, grinning slightly as you held out your hand.

“Seal” you shook hands and leaned back against the wall, now waiting in silence for Ben and Mal, or just Ben to come back downstairs.

You hoped Mal knew where Harry was.

-end of part 7-

There it is~ part 7! I was gonna include Mal and Ben’s heart to heart but decide to leave that for the next chapter! So, the next chapter will open with Mal n Ben and then go back to the reader n the vks!

And I know I know, yall DEFINITELY HATE Davy now AND James…and his crew lol, I hated writing that I’m sorry. Don’t worry tho, Harry will be givin justice!!!! Reader gon go ham on their asses.

Also, dis is Gabe for those who don’t know what he looks like,

he is part of Uma’s crew in d2 and 3, but he has no official name so I took [@askauradonprep](https://tmblr.co/mmE44FcIjpXWqEbQWrvXL4w)’s name for him (hopefully that’s okay~)

Also hope yall don’t mind me not writing chillin’ I was writing this at like, 3:30 and didn’t feel like writing it all out.


	8. Part 8 - Fights and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Ben reunite on the isle, but will Ben convince her to return to Auradon or will they fall apart? Gil, you, and Jay head to Harry's apartment to make sure he's okay.

  
  


=

Mal lifted her foot into the air as she leaned to her right to get the perfect curve of Evie’s hair, biting her lip in concentration as she listened to the calming sounds of a spray-paint can fill the room. she clicked her heel as she leaned back onto the box she was standing on and nodded to herself, the mural for her friends was almost done, the last thing she had to do was add detail and she would be done.

“At least I don’t see myself with horns and a pitchfork” Mal spun around with a gasp, holding up her can defensively as she looked onto the sheepish Ben who stood before her.

He waited for her to lower the can, but Mal didn’t budge, keeping her finger on the spray mechanic. “Mal-“ Ben took a step forward, stopping as Mal shook the can threateningly, her eyes staring into Bens with a warning to back off.

“How’d you get here” Mal whispered, she had thought it would take just a bit longer for her friends to get here, she wasn’t ready to face them again.

“I- Mal I’m so sorry about the fight, it was all my fault” Mal shook her head defiantly, no, it wasn’t Ben’s fault, not completely, it was hers too.

“How.did.you.get.here” Mal stressed, shaking the can again as if it was a weapon.

“The limo, Jay drove us-“ us. That meant Evie was here, Carlos too, god she hoped Cruella and EQ didn’t know they were here.

“Of course,” she muttered, chucking her can to the floor, seeing Ben flinch out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, kicking her old makeshift stool over and growling.

They were her family, why did she think they would take a week to come get her, of course it would only be hours before they found her. But she just needed to escape for a bit, she didn’t want to stay on the isle, not after she crossed the barrier again, but once inside there was no way out, not without the remote.

She was happy that they came to get her because that meant they cared enough to do so, but she wasn’t ready to go back to the craziness of Auradon just yet.

“Mal” Ben started again, attempting to walk up to her but stopping as she held up her hands. “please come home” he held out his class ring, the one Mal hadn’t taken off since his coronation.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure how to word what she wanted to say _‘(y/n) did always say I had a habit of saying things the wrong way_ ’ she scoffed at herself, shaking her head. “Ben….I-“ she shook her hands in frustration “im-not gah!” Ben blinked in surprise as she suddenly yelled and shook her head and arms “words! Ben!” he jumped as she yelled out his name, she calmed herself with a deep breath “I am home….you’ve said before that home is where you feel like you can be yourself well”

she held her arms out, gesturing to the hideout “this is it; this is where I feel most comfortable, in leather, with purple hair, with my knife in my sleeve, baring my teeth when someone looks at me funny, swearing to my heart’s content because fuck it!” she let her arms go limp and felt them smack against her thighs. She sniffed, feeling her nose burn “Ben, I love Auradon, I love the skies, I love the food, I love the school but….but it’s just-”

she lifted her hands up again, her frustration showing in her face and hands as they clenched “I couldn’t even blink without someone in my face asking me about my mother!!” Ben glanced to his left, seeing a large tank with the tiny black and purple dragon sitting on a mini cloth couch, small puffs of green smoke exiting through its muzzle, her toxic green eyes locked onto his form.

“ or bugging me about me being the lady of the fucking court!! Ben, I don’t know what you expected from me but HOW did you expect me to be able to just flip a switch and turn into this perfect pink princess who always smiles and-“

“I never asked you to change!” Ben yelled, finally shutting Mal up “I didn’t want you to become a perfect Auradon girl Mal! I wanted you! I wanted the girl that told Chad fuck off, I wanted the girl that was adorably possessive of her strawberries, I wanted the girl that growled at people when they stepped to close to Evie or Carlos, I wanted the girl that fought Jay for six hours about the logics of lightsabers, I wanted the girl that jumped off the dorm building because Carlos dared her, I wanted the girl that chewed on her hair because it smelled like grape juice!” Ben panted, giving a small smile to Mal as she stared at him in shock “I wanted you Mal, I didn’t want you to change.”

Mal was silent for a few moments, eyes drifted from Bens once more outstretched hand to his eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. “Then why didn’t you say anything” she muttered in a wavering voice. Ben’s heart dropped, his body slumping as he looked into Mals watering eyes. “Not once did you ask ‘Hey what happened to my hair’ ‘hey, why that dress’ ‘hey, what happened to your leather’. Not once did you ever SAY you liked my purple hair better, or my leather clothes, or anything like that, you just stood by and smiled, because you are always in this happy glitter world where everything is good. 

Well, it’s not Ben! I was stressed out of my mind about everything. I could hardly eat because I was always reading those damn etiquette books, I was up every night till four am studying because I was so tired from learning fucking which spoon to use for soup that I couldn’t keep up my grades anymore, I failed art class did you know that?! no! because you didn’t ask!” Mal panted as she tried to catch her breath, Ben shook his head and stomped his food slightly.

“I shouldn’t need to ask! You should tell me about this kinda stuff I’m your boyfriend! I’m not psychic Mal! I don’t know what’s going on in your brain, that’s not my job!!” Mal shook her hands in frustration, her headache returning as her eyes glowed slightly.

“that is-GAH! I’m not saying it’s your job! Do you think I know what’s going in my fucked-up brain Ben?! It’s a fucking labyrinth that I only just started to navigate! I’m fucked up Ben! And I’m sorry if you can’t handle it because I can’t either! I’m trying to be better but if you don’t help then I’m never GOING to be better! And before you say anything, I don’t mean help me be the perfect Auradon girl I mean help to be a better me!”

She harshly patted her chest to accentuate her words “call me out on my bullshit, call me out when I say the wrong thing, call me out when I hurt your feelings! I’ve needed help since I turned against my mother, I don’t know what I’m doing Ben, I needed someone to guide me to be a better person yet all I’ve gotten is (y/n) being the only person in the universe to notice that I’m imploding!” Mal covered her face with her hands and sighed “Ben, you make me so happy, but-but….you don’t notice anything about me, not really”

Ben tilted his head in confusion, shrugging as he did so “what the hell does that mean? I always pay attention to you!”

“Not really” Mal sobbed, making Ben stop…Mal never cried “Ben I’m was so fucking confused and stressed about…everything, and not one time did you ask ‘are you okay’, and-and I know I lied to you about using my magic but-what harm did it do? I didn’t spell you to think I was perfect, or anybody else! Just items to help myself because I’m not a superhuman who can do everything at once with no-fault! So what I used a speed-reading spell, or a blonde hair spell, or a food spell?! I understand why you are mad about it, because yes! I lied to you about what I was doing and how I was doing it, but even if I never told you, would you have found out?!” Ben sighed, holding his hands up.

“let me calm down, I don’t want this to turn into a screaming match, because if it does (y/n)’s gonna come up here and hurt us” Mal let out a breath like laugh, taking a step back and hugging herself.

After a few moments of silence, Ben finally spoke again “I’m sorry Mal” she looked up at him, a single tear trailing down her cheek “you’re right, I should have noticed you weren’t okay, because….it is my job as your boyfriend to take care of you, and I didn’t do that…I had the same problem with Audrey, sometimes she would come back from her grandparents place a wreck, but put up a front to not worry me, and while everyone else noticed, I just looked away as if her problems didn’t exist. I did the same to you, I’m sorry…” Ben looked down at the floor, playing with his fingers nervously. Mal sighed, stepping closer to Ben and rubbing his arm.  
“I’m sorry too, if I had asked for help months ago all this would have never happened.” Ben looked back up at Mal, holding out the ring.

“Please come back with us” Mal stared at the ring, slowly reaching out to grab it, smiling as she felt the cool metal of the ring. Then she shook her head, placing it back in his hand.

“…we don’t work right now Ben” Ben gaped at her, trying to speak but she held up her hand “listen to me, we don’t work right now, I’m too mentally closed off, and most of the time can’t look past my own nose. I-I need to fix myself before I can be with you in a way that’s not…toxic. Because that’s what this is, it’s toxic, we don’t communicate at all and never look past the surface of each other…I need to take myself out of the picture because its what’s best for you and myself…if we kept going like we are now it’s only going to hurt us in the end…I’m sorry” she closed Bens fingers around the ring and pushed it back towards him. “But I can’t do this right now”

“But I love you” Ben whispered, making Mal stop as she turned to the wall “Don’t you love me?”

She was silent for a few moments before she looked back at Ben. “I know that I’m always happy when I see you or even think of you. I know I love my friends; I love Auradon, and I love the idea of us together but….I don’t know if I’m in love with you Ben, I know I love you but….I’m not sure I’m in love yet…I’m sorry”

She turned and walked back to the mural of her friends, sighing as Ben tried to follow her, she turned, shaking her head “Ben you should go…Tell them that I’ll be ready to come back to Auradon in a week okay?” she looked back to the wall, closing her eyes as once again Ben stepped closer “Ben please go, please leave” she stared into Ben’s sad eyes, feeling another tear drop down her cheek and off her jaw.

Ben slowly nodded, stumbling back towards the stairs and leaving the hideout. Mal let out a low sob, leaning against the wall and covering her mouth.

‘ _This was the right thing to do_ ’ she reminded herself, breaking up with Ben was the best thing for both of them. At least until she got ahold of her own mind.

=

You looked up as Ben finally descended the stairs again, Mal, like in the movie, not behind him. Evie perked up, walking over to him and looking up towards the hideout “So…Where’s Mal?” Ben shook his head dejected.

“She’s not coming back.” Ben muttered, pushing past Evie and Carlos and walking down the alley to get some alone time. You narrowed your eyes, should you follow him? There could be a chance that Uma wouldn’t send anyone to kidnap him…without Harry, you didn’t even know if Uma had a crew, let alone the lost revenge, since Harry’s old wharf rats from before were Uma’s crew. You shared a look with Gil and made to start following Ben, but noticed he was already out of your sight.

“How does a scrawny boi like that move so fast?” you muttered, smiling a bit as Gil shrugged and turned back towards the other vks.

“GO AWAY” the makeshift comm system was closed off, leaving Evie staring at the speaker with sad eyes.

You turned back to the alley, seeing a tall figure beginning to walk toward you…that wasn’t Harry, you knew that…who was it then? “guys” you interrupted Jay and Evie’s conversation, they turned to you with wide-eyes and raised brows “Ben’s gone”

Evie rushed to your side and called out for Ben “Ben?” no response, but the tall figure continued to move closer “Ben?!” once more no response, but Evie seemed to think the figure was Ben, which you knew it wasn’t….but it also wasn’t Harry. Evie sighed in relief and placed her hands on her hips “Ben don’t scare us like that!”

“don’t scare you?!” a teen stepped out of the shadows, his fiery red hair stark against the grunge of the isle walls “but that takes all the fun outta it!”

Yeah, you immediately hated him, you glared at the teen, watching carefully as a monkey chatted away on his shoulder…Jack…that must mean…

Who knew Barbossa could have such a distasteful son?

“Davy” Gil growled, clenching his fists and taking a threatening step towards the smaller teen. Davy glanced at him, his eyes widening for a moment as he looked at Gil’s now even larger form.

“What did you do with Ben?!” Jay yelled, Davy pursed his lips in thought before he “miraculously” remembered what had happened only moments before. He turned and pointed down the alley, grinning as Jay grit his teeth at him.

“Oh um, we took him, yeah, and if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonight” he looked at Evie, Carlos, and Jay “Alone” he turned to you, a flirty grin spreading across his face. “Well well, hello beauti-AHHH” as he reached out with his left hand to grab your hand, you grabbed his finger and pushed it back till you heard it crack.

“touch me again and it’s your neck next” you growled, smirking as Davy whimpered in pain. Gil let out a laugh, giving a little wave to Davy as he looked at him with wide eyes.

“you should know Davy” Gil snickered “if your names not Harry Hook, you don’t touch (y/n) without a few bones being broken~” Davy paled at the way Gil said it so cheerfully, looking back up at you and squeaking as you gave him a sharp grin, almost reminiscent of Harrys.

Your other hand drew to your waist and you un-did Harry’s hook from your belt and held the pointy end up to Davy’s neck “and I don’t mind spilling some blood~” you released Davy’s hand and he scrambled back, giving the five of you a scared look before bolting down the alley.

“he’s gonna lie and say he scared us half to death, isn’t he?” you muttered, slipping the hook back on your belt and crossing your arms.

“yep, that’s what he does” Gil sighed, watching as Jay started to climb up the side of the stairs to go tell Mal about Ben.

=

Smee cursed himself for being old and slow, he had finally made it to Harriet’s ship after thirty minutes of walking, and she wasn’t here! His oldest son, Sammy, didn’t know where she was either, only that CJ had told her something and she had left as soon as she was done with work.

His younger sons, the twins, walked up to him and made him sit down, noticing his heavy breathing from overexerting himself “dad please just sit for a while, I’m sure Harriet will be back soon” Smee slowly nodded. But he didn’t want to wait, Harrys freedom and life were at stake.

“my boy, please go out and look for her, I need to speak with her as soon as possible, it’s urgent” Sammy furrowed his brows but nodded, turning to the crew and putting Xiaohui, Shan Yu’s daughter, in charge. The girl nodded, turning to the crew and barking orders.

“I’ll be back soon dad, Skipper-Sterling, stay with him okay” the twins nodded and turned back to their father mostly distracting him from his worries as they told him about their day.

Smee smiled but the thought of Harry rested in the back of his mind. Oh, how he hoped there was enough time to save him before one of James ‘clients’ decided to take their ‘payment’

=

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t bring him along, what were you thinking?!” Mal yelled, leaning on the wall next to her as she glared at her friends.

You and Gil sat on the couch, watching as the four vks as they argued. “He was going to come with or without us we were just trying to protect him!” Evie reasoned, Carlos shook his head and looked to Evie.

“yeah, and great job we did there huh?!” Evie opened her mouth to argue with Carlos when Jay held his hands up and spoke over them.

“OKAY!…okay” you all turned to Jay “what do we do now?” Mal huffed and stepped down from the archway she was under.

“We” she gestured to the other vks and you “Are not doing anything, this is between Uma and me, and Uma’s a punk, and guess what! Now I have to go fix your mistake!” she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, gritting her teeth as Carlos stopped her again.  
“Hey hey, you’re still gonna have to go through whatever crew Uma’s got” Jay nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need us” Mal shrugged.

“Uma said to come alone” Evie sighed and stepped forward.

“Mal come on” she just gave Evie a look and Carlos sighed.

“Uma said to come alone…I don’t know about you guys but I’m not going anywhere” he flopped down on the couch between you and Gil. Mal sighed, looking at her friends.  
“I know you didn’t mean to get Ben kidnapped” she muttered, finally calming down from her earlier frustration “but that was the stupidest thing any of you have ever done…” Mal glanced at you, sighing “ (y/n), Harry said he’d be at his apartment and Jay could take you there, see you guys later” Mal left the hideout with that. you jumped up and beamed at Jay, who sighed and nodded, gesturing towards the stairs.

“I’m coming with you” Gil muttered, standing up from the couch and following after you and Jay “never bad to have extra muscle” Jay nodded at that and followed you down the stairs, laughing a bit as you skipped some three at a time.

“come on!” you yelled up at them, passing Mal and jumping off the last flight bouncing on your heels as you waited for them

“We’re coming!” Jay yelled, he and Mal making it to the bottom at the same time. “come on” Gil caught up a moment later and you followed Jay down the alley as Mal headed towards the wharf.

“don’t do anything stupid Mal” you called back, smirking as she lifted her arm up and gave you the middle finger.

“Okay, so” Jay stared, keeping a brisk pace as he leads you to Harry’s apartment “Harry’s place is about ten minutes to and from here, so let’s get a move on” you and Gil nodded, easily keeping up with Jay as he took several turns and backways towards Harry’s apartment.

=

Mal took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment to hype herself up. She couldn’t afford any mistakes; Bens life was on the line. She pushed open the doors, smirking as the whole restaurant went silent. She dropped it as she made eye contact with Uma “Looser party of one” Uma droned, gesturing to a free table with two seats around it “Right this way please”

Mal rolled her eyes, walking over to her, stopping and catching the chair that Uma slid towards her. Uma chuckled and rose her brow in challenge. Mal twisted the chair around and sat backward on it, setting her arms on the backrest and sighing. She glanced around, eyeing the rest of the pirates that were resting her then finally looking at Uma, whose dark-now almost black- eyes were glaring into hers.

Mal was silent for a moment, contemplating her words as Uma stared into her soul. Mal smirked, leaning on her palm as she attempting to look as if she wasn’t there on business “How’s life~?”

Uma chuckled, tilting her head “Oh pretty good, ya know, considering the food shortage and contaminated water” Mal felt her eye twitch at that. How could she have forgotten all the bad stuff on the isle?

Why did she ever ask her friends if they ever wanted to be back on the isle? Of course Evie and Carlos wouldn’t want to come back this place sucked. Mal forced herself to roll her eyes and lean back on her chair a bit “Where is he” Uma ripped off her apron and let it flop on the floor, giving Mal another smirk.

“you know I’ve dreamed of this?” she laughed again, walking over to another table and leaning on it “You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook~” Mal rolled her eyes again.

“I’m flattered, but I’m done trash-talking, where’s Ben” Uma furrowed her brows, Mal was usually the one to keep talking until the sun went down, it was odd for her to get straight to the point. But she shrugged it off and took a seat across from Mal.

“here’s the deal” Mal raised her brow.

“there’s always a deal with sea witches” Mal muttered, smirking as Uma gave her a look. Uma lifted her arm on the table, her elbow resting on the surface as her hand arched into the air.

“If you win, Bens free to go!” Mal stared at her for a moment, really? An arm-wrestling match?…she should have brought (y/n), Uma had always been a bit physically stronger than her. “Hmm?” Uma taunted, smiling as Mal finally hiked her arm on the table and started to line up their hands. Uma pulled back for a moment, pouting at Mal “Don’t you want to know what I get if I win?”

Mal stopped…then nodded, letting her hand lay flat on the table. Uma blinked in surprise, Mal never waited to hear the other end, always assuming she would win so she never bothered to learn what the other person wanted. She brushed it off, her teasing smirk slipping into a sharp grin. “If I win…you get me the wand” Mal took a sharp breath, cursing herself as Uma chuckled at it.

Mal closed her eyes and nodded, lifting her hand again to start the match “Fine, If I win; you give me Ben, If you win; I get the wand and bring it to you” Uma smiled, clasping her hand with Mal’s and nodding.

“On three” Uma ordered, Mal sighed and rolled her eyes, starting the countdown.

“One”

“Two~”

“ **three**!” Mal pushed her hand to the left, gritting her teeth slightly as she felt heavy resistance from Uma’s side. Uma let out a small chuckle, smiling at Mal as she started to taunt her.

“You know, that whole princess act. Ugh.” She rolled her eyes, a sharp grin growing on her face “Never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on your head but you’re still a villain” Mal smirked, wow she actually thought that was an insult~ how cute.

“Thank you~” Mal purred, enjoying the look of confusion in Uma’s eyes. She jerked her arm heavily to the left, turning the match more to her side, Uma grunted in exertion. Mal hummed to herself, maybe she was stronger than the last time she had “fought” Uma. “and you can slap a pirate hat on and call yourself captain; but you can’t even hold out for your ‘boys’?”

Uma’s eyes flashed and a weight settled in her chest. “I mean come on” Mal cackled, feeling her headache return as her eyes glowed “it’s only been five months~ you really gave up on them so quickly?” Uma’s hand was inches away from the table, her teeth gritting in exertion as her mind ran a thousand miles a minute. “How would Harry feel if he knew you already replaced him with Davy?”

Uma looked back up at Mal, glaring at the purple-haired fae “when you see them” she growled, her eyes flashing turquoise “tell them they’re dead to me” Mal gasped, what?! No! that wasn’t how Uma was supposed to react!! In her moment of confusion, Uma took the chance of Mal’s now loose grip and slammed her hand down on the other side.

Uma stood from her seat and yelled in victory, pumping her hands in the air as the pirates around them cheered. Uma slammed her hands on the table, smirking as she stared at Mal’s shocked and defeated form “Now, if you want beasty boy back” Mal raised her brow at the nickname she thought only (y/n) and Harry called Ben “Bring me fairy godmothers wand. To my ship tomorrow at the wharf docks next to the old garage near the pair at twelve noon.” She stood straight and flipped her hair back “Sharp, got it?” Mal finally looked away from her hand to Uma, glaring at the sea witch.

Uma cackled turning and walking back towards the kitchens when she stopped, turning back to Mal and smiling at her “Oh and if you blab? You can kiss your baby goodbye~” she blew a kiss to Mal and walked off.

Mal sat at the table for a moment, before rushing to stand and get back to the hideout. If Uma told her to go tell Harry he was dead to her, that meant Harry had never talked to Uma.

And they had gotten to the isle at six pm, it was now almost nine pm. Something was wrong.

=

You huffed a bit as you climbed the rickety metal stairs up towards Harry’s apartment. Jay stopped In front of a black door with silver and red spray paint all over it. Harry’s name scratched into the door. “Here it is” Jay muttered, opening the unlocked door and stepping inside. “ Harry?!” Jay yelled, furrowing his brows as no response followed.

“Harry!?” you yelled, pushing past Jay and stepping into the apartment, your chest tightening as you heard nothing back. Mal said he would be here, why wasn’t he here! “Harry!?” you ran towards the back end of the apartment, going through the red curtain door and looking around.

All you saw was an old queen-sized bed with red and black sheets, a painted red dresser in the corner, a cracked wall mirror, and some clothes thrown about the floor. “He’s not in his room!” you called, stepping further into the room and glancing about, you saw a connected room showing rusty bathroom, pretty nicely kept but unused for a while.

“It looks like he hasn’t even touched the kitchen” Gil yelled back, you heard some doors slam closed and Gil walking around the main area.

“…” you pressed your lips together, walking back out of his room and into the living room/entrance area “do you think he went to talk to his sisters? Or Uma” Gil shook his head.

“No, if he talked to Uma, she wouldn’t have sent someone after Ben…or Harry would have been the one to take Ben” Gil sighed, holding his hands on his hips and shaking his head “It hardly looks like he even stepped foot in here” he muttered, glancing at the dark brown couch to his left and the old TV to his right.

“But someone has obviously been in here” Jay pointed out, gesturing to booted footprints on the floorboards “Not Harry but someone else” Gil crouched down, trailing his fingers on the print.

“…CJ’s” Gil confirmed, standing and whipping his hands on his pants “those are CJ’s footprints” you and Jay looked at him with wide eyes.

“How do you know?” Jay asked, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the footprints. Gil shrugged.

“Dad taught me how to tell people apart just from their boot size and stride length, this is CJ’s, see how they don’t show the full boot and they aren’t far apart? She skips as she walks so she wouldn’t touch the ground completely or take full strides” you let out a low whistle.

“Impressive….and those are?” you pointed at another set of much bigger prints that were opposite of CJs. Gil took one look and beamed.

“Harry’s! so Harry was here! But probably not for long if nothing else here is touched” you sighed in relief, so Harry was at his apartment like he said he would be…but if he wasn’t here, and he wasn’t at the chip shop…where was he?

“Okay, so…how do we find out where he is?” Gil shrugged, crossing his arms.

“Best bet? Harriet or CJ’s place, he probably hasn’t talked to Uma yet considering she sent Davy to do her dirty work” Gil shivered at the mention of the red-haired “pirate”

“Then we go to Harriet or CJ’s place” you decided, turning to exit the apartment, only to be stopped by a cutlass blade at your throat "oh… it’s you” the girl in front of you growled. Your shoulders dropped in realization as you looked upon the girl’s face. Dark curly hair, bright ocean blue eyes lined with black eyeshadow, red coat, hook earrings, and a hook patch on her sleeve

“Harriet?” you whispered “Harriet Hook?” The girl, Harriet, raised her sculpted brow and tilted her head “that would be me, and you are the Auradon brat that stole my brother” you shook your head “we can talk about that later, Harry’s not here and he hasn’t talked to Uma” Harriet’s eyes widened and the sword drew away from your neck “what? But CJ said he went to talk to Uma two hours ago” you and Harriet stared at each other, horror blooming on your faces as Jay and Gil looked at each other with wide eyes as they came to the same realization you and Harriet did.

” **Harry’s missing** ”

## -end of part 8-

and there we go~ Ben and Mal have officially broken up! hopefully that fight made sense and didn’t sound like a therapist was talking through either of them lol. also ive decided to fix the timeline of D2 a bit since its just all over the place (it starts on Thursday, when Ben and Mal go on their picnic date, and cotillion is said to be three days from that point ( **for me that means Thursday (1) Friday (2), Saturday (3rd day/cotillion day)** ) Mal goes to the isle on Thursday, Uma and Mal arm wrestle on Thursday night/early Friday morning, and the wand for ben fight happens noon the day after the arm wrestle( which is friday i think?) and then suddenly cotillion is the same night as the wand fight? even though its really only been a day and a half) so now im my timeline, the first quarter of d1 happens ALLL on Thursday, up until Carlos n Jay head back to Auradon for the phoney wand, then the big fight happens on Friday, then cotillion on Saturday to give Evie time to fix up Mals cotillion dress

also dont blame Uma for saying Harry n Gil are dead to her, she don’t know they love her with all their heart and are still her boys 


	9. Part 9 - Harriet Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you, Harriet, Jay, and Gil head back to the core four hideout to tell the rest of the VK's the unsettling news, later you learn who turned Harry in to his father. and boy, are you pissed.

  
  


_Harriet's look:_

**A/n: GRAPHIC CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, BEGINNING AND END OF CONTENT MARKED BY AUTHOR NOTES**

=

Ten panic-filled minutes later, you, Gil, Jay, and Harriet had arrived back at the hideout. Jay quickly unlocked the door and sprinted up the steps, you and Gil paused at the bottom as Harriet stopped and leaned against one of the supports. “Aren’t you going to come up?” Gil asked, tilting his head.

You glanced between the two nervously, wanting to get up to the hideout and tell the rest about Harry as soon as possible. Harriet shook her head “nah, I ain’t steppin’ foot in a place with all those traitors” she eyed you and Gil for a moment before looking away “I’ll be down here”

You and Gil shared a look and you shook your head “we’ll be back down as soon as possible” you told her, frowning as she didn’t respond.

You brushed it off and ran up the staircase, Gil close behind. You burst into the hideout and turned the corner, the core four were crowded around the couch, their forms tense and nervous “Harry-“ you started, but Mal quickly interrupted you

“Harry hasn’t talked to Uma went” Her eyes were wide with stress “ and Uma wants the wand” you stopped, staring directly into her eyes. You waved your hands around trying to process the first part of her sentence.

“I know the second part but what was the first?!” you could feel your chest tighten as Mal repeated and confirmed what you, Gil, and Jay had thought earlier.

Harry had never talked to Uma, and he had left his apartment over two hours ago to do so. “Harry wasn’t at his apartment” Gil took over, holding onto your shoulders as your breath intake increased worryingly. “and Harriet said he left to talk to Uma over two hours ago, so-“

The core four interrupted, their eyes wide and faces pale “ **Harry’s missing** ” Evie paced around the room, wringing her hands together as she muttered something. ****

Mal held her hands in her head “what are we going to do?! Uma wants the wand and Harry is missing!? And no one knows where he is?!”

“We ran into Harriet at Harry’s apartment” Jay spoke up, watching as Gil pulled you into a tight hug “She’s going to help (y/n) and Gil look for him with her crew” Mal nodded.

“Okay, so you three will take care of that, the rest of us will brainstorm on what do to with the wand” you groaned, pulling away from Gil’s chest and deciding to just get it over with. You already knew how that ended anyway.

“Carlos make a wand with your 3D printer, Evie make smoke bombs, grab Dude, who I still don’t know how he talks-” Carlos gave a sheepish smile.

“Uh, I found some gummies in the girl’s room, and I took a couple to try, but when I tried to eat one dude had it and then he could…talk” Evie glanced at him, her pacing finally ceasing.

“Wait were they red and heart-shaped?” Carlos nodded, making Evie sigh in disappointment “those were my practice truth potion gummies, Carlos what have I told you about eating random candy off my desk?”

“Don’t eat it unless you tell me to because it might be a potion?” Carlos guessed, shrugging as Evie raised her brow at him “Sorry, but anyway, what does Dude have to do with the wand plan?”

You sighed “Dude can talk due to non-bad intentioned magic right? So, it should keep going behind the barrier, so when Uma asks for Mal to test it, you can trick her by pretending to spell Dude to talk” Carlos raised his brows before it hit him.  
“Oohh this is what we did in your world’s movie right?” you nodded.

“Yep, except Harry and Gil were still on the isle and Harry was the one to kidnap Ben instead of that asshole” you muttered, “Okay back to it, get Lonnie because she’s a good fighter, and it’s possible Gil and I won’t be there for the fight so let her come when she asks Jay.” Jay furrowed his brows but nodded. “Gil and I will try to be back with Harry before noon, but I don’t know when…or If we’re going to find him” you paused for a moment, biting your lip as you thought of never finding Harry on the isle and being forced to leave him behind. You shook your head, willing those thoughts away.

“That sounds like a good plan” Mal nodded at you, turning back to the other vks “okay Carlos, Jay, you head back and make that wand, grab Dude and Lonnie, and get back here no later than noon” they nodded, standing from the table and shrugging on their jacket “and guys?” you all stopped, watching Mal as she looked at you all “losing? Not an option…cause we’re rotten”

“To the core” you all called back, smiling as Mal winked at you and Gil. You all walked towards the stairs, the boys heading for the limo while Evie and Mal planned for the hair salon.

“Oh Mal” she turned to you, her brow raised “I love the hair” her eyes brightened and she combed her fingers through her straightened mid-toned purple locks.

“I know right!? Dizzy did it!” Evie gasped, reaching out and touching Mal’s hair.

“Little dizzy shut up!” Mal and Evie started chattering away about the young vk. Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes at them and continued down the stairs, you and Gil close behind them.

You reached the bottom and mentally sighed in relief as you saw Harriet still waiting for you. Her bright blue eyes turned to yours and she leaned off the pillar “we ready?” she hummed, tilting her head as Carlos and Jay ran past her down the alley.

“ready, let’s go” you nodded firmly, walking up to her and gesturing around “lead the way” Harriet watched you for a moment before pushing past you and walking towards the right of the hideout building, presumably towards her ship.

It was a quiet tense walk as Harriet speed-walked toward her ship, you and Gil glancing at each other in an attempt to telepathically talk as it seemed odd to talk outwardly at the moment. You suddenly stopped, tilting your head to the right as someone talking brushed past your ears. Something told you to listen in on the conversation.

You listened to that something.  
“oi, why’d you stop” Harriet growled, turning back to you and cocking her hip “we ain’t got time to sightsee” you held your hand up, running towards the building to your right and quickly climbing up the side to the top “What is she a monkey?”

Gil shrugged and followed your lead, Harriet looked around with wide eyes, groaning a bit before following. The three of you sneaked across the top, the two pirates following your lead and laying down near the edge.

You peeked over, a light gasp escaping as you heard the two isle residents’ conversation come clear. “did yeh hear?” one of the men asked the other, his black teeth peeking from his thin and crusted lips.

_(a/n): WARNING, TALK OF RAPE AND ABUSE OF MINOR_

“ ‘ear wha’?” the other gruffed, leaning against the wall and inhaling a cigarette.

“Hooks boy is back on the market~ Sent out one of his men to all his clients to say he’s free to take~” the man with the black teeth purred, cackling as the other man sputtered.

“What?….hehe” the man chuckled darkly, palming his trousers as he thought about his last encounter with Harry “oooh boy, I’ve missed that piece of ass for months now, think he’s tighter now?”

You’ve had enough, you let out a growl that made Harriet and Gil flinch, and stood on your feet, jumping from the edge of the building.

“oh definitely, think I get him to bleed ag-GAH?!” they jumped back as you suddenly landed in front of them, your eyes glaring into theirs “what the fuck-who are you?!”

_(a/n): okay the talk of rape parts done; you may resume reading if you didn’t want to read that part, but also warning graphic depiction of violence_

“Harry’s girl” you snapped, grinning as they realized what you meant.

“you-you’re the bitch that punched Maleficent” the man with the black teeth whimpered, squeaking as he hit the building wall.

You stood to your full height, drawing Harry’s sword, grinning at the sound the blade made against the leather sheath. Harriet and Gil’s jaws dropped as you stepped closer to the two men. “Now here’s what’s going to happen.” you purred, taking delight in how the two shivered in fear. “One of you will be used as an example for what happens to those who even think about touching Harry, the other, will tell everyone else what happened to his _friend_ as a warning to those who still think that they can hurt Harry and get away with it” you tilted your head as the man with black teeth suddenly got the courage to rush at you, a knife swinging through the air “Seems we have a volunteer~” you stepped to the side, his knife missing you by a good foot. You raised your right knee, slamming it into his sternum and twisting on your heel, using your momentum and kicking his knees in.

He flopped to the ground, his chin hitting it with a loud crack, blood already spilling from his lips. The other man tried to run, but Gil jumped from the building and landed in front of him, grabbing the mad and trapping him. He forced his head around to look at you and the other man. “Thank you, Gil, now” you flipped Harry’s sword and gave a sharp grin to the whimpering man under your boot. “Let’s see you touch Harry when you don’t even have hands~” the man’s eyes widened and he screamed before he was silenced by Harriet’s boot.

“Quiet filth” she snapped, grinning as you flipped Harry’s sword again “No one talks about my brother like that and gets away with it”

You swung down, thankful that Harry regularly sharpened his sword as the blade sliced clean through the lower half of the man’s arm. The man tried to scream as his arm was severed off, but choked on his own spit as you repeated the process with his other arm.

The man Gil was holding tried to scream but was unable to even take a breath in as Gil tightened his grip around his chest, cutting off his air. Gil closed his eyes and faced away from the gruesome torture of the man beneath you, but kept the man in his arms facing front and center.

People like them needed to learn a lesson.

_A/N: End of graphic depiction of violence!_

-

Gil watched as the two men hobbled/ran off somewhere, their whimpers of fear and pain echoing in the street. You cleaned Harry’s sword on a nearby tarp and sheathed it, glancing up with a raised brow as Harriet stared at you “What?” you hummed, crossing your arms. Harriet looked away and nodded at Gil.

“let’s go, we’re burning time” she led you and Gil back between the alleys and onto the docks, her ship just in sight.

“Harriet!!!” you turned, blinking in surprise as a teen came running up behind you, his red beanie almost falling off from how fast he was running “Harriet! I’ve been looking all over for you!” he slid to a stop before the taller girl, leaning over and panting. “My dad was looking for you, said it was really important that you see him as soon as possible” Harriet furrowed her brows.

“Well, we were heading back now, so come on” The teen raised his brow, looking up to see you and Gil staring at them.

“Hey isn’t that-“ he pointed at you, about to ask something when Harriet grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him forward “Gah!”

“We can talk about them later Sammy, we need to get back to the ship now and plan, dad has Harry” Sammy stopped, his eyes widening in horror. He bolted off towards the ship with another glare from Harriet.

She sighed and turned towards you before nodding her head towards the ship and continuing to speed-walk to it. You and Gil nodded to each other and followed her.

As you got to the gangplank leading to the main deck, you could see a whole gaggle of pirate teens and young adults, all looking over at the three of you climbing onto the ship “Oi!” Harriet barked, their attention snapping over to her “Where’s Smee?!” they pointed over to the other end of the ship, where presumably her quarters were. She nodded and gestured for the two of you to follow.

You kept close behind and watched as she pushed open the door and call out for Smee “Uncle Smee! You needed to talk-woah!” the old man rushed up to Harriet, grabbing onto her jacket.

“Oh, dear! It’s bad it’s very bad! You-your father, he has Harry!” Harriet stopped, oh god how she had wished for the two men jeering at her brother to be only based on rumors, but with her pseudo uncle’s words, it was all too true that her baby brother was under the grasp of their tyrant father.

“Shit” she cursed, pulling away from Smee and running her hands through her messy hair. “This is bad, this is really-really bad! What are we going to do!? Dad will have him cooped up in the brig till one of his fucking clients decides they want him!”

“We-“ you interrupted her panic attack, her stressed blue eyes turning to you “are going to storm the ship and get Harry, that’s what we’re going to do” Harriet shook her head, crossing her arms.

“But dad’s crew, there’s-” you rose your brow, stopping her from continuing.

“So what? How many members are there?” Harriet furrowed her brows, muttering off numbers and names in her head.

“I-I don’t-“ Harriet stuttered, gasping lightly as Smee placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to you.

“Nine my dear, not including me or the captain.” you smirked, just Harriet’s crew alone doubled James’.

“Then we can easily take ‘em” Harriet tilted her head in confusion “girl, do you realize how many members you have on your crew?” you gestured to the door, where her crew were waiting outside “I counted almost fifteen just from the gangplank, and I saw more than that, you have more than enough people on your side to take down your dad’s crew, plus me and Gil. we can and will easily get Harry back.” Smee and Harriet looked at you with wide eyes, slightly impressed by your determination “but I do have a question” you hummed, looking over to Smee, who tilted his head at you.

“Who turned Harry into James?” Smee’s shoulders dropped and he looked to the floor.

“Davy Barbossa” a spark lit in your chest, anger burning through your limbs. That red-head that kidnapped ben then ran like a wimp when you threatened to gut him?

“I’ll kill that little coward.” you snapped, glaring down at your boots, the curve of Harry’s hook shining in your vision. You and Gil glanced at each other and nodded, turning back to Harriet “So what’s the plan”

She smirked, turning to walk out the door “We gather the crew first”

You let out a breathy laugh and followed her onto the main deck, overlooking the crew as they stood at attention.

You felt Gil’s hand clamp onto your shoulder and you looked up at him, giving a reassuring smile as he nodded at you.

You would save Harry from his dad.

-

Harry blearily opened his eyes as he heard the heavy steps of his father coming down to the brig he was trapped in. he closed his eyes again and laid his head on his arm, trying to avoid interacting with his dreadful father.

“Boy” he growled, Harry refused to even move, forcing his breath to stay calm as his dad slammed his hook on the bars “BOY! WAKE UP I SAY” Harry cursed himself as he flinched “I know you’re awake boy, GET UP” Harry forced himself to open his eyes and sit up, knowing if he continued to pretend to be asleep, it would be a worse punishment if he didn’t obey his father’s demands. He avoided his father’s eyes, continuing to look down at his hands.

“You’re lucky tonight boy, I was just notified that my client that was going to come tonight has postponed to tomorrow.” Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief “…tch” James turned and started to walk out of the brig, unamused by Harry’s silence. “I wouldn’t expect your little Auradon brat to come after you, I suspect once she notices your absence she’ll celebrate” Harry let out a low snarl, making James turn with a crooked brow “Ah, some liveliness I see”

“She’ll murder yeh when she knows yeh have meh” Harry snarled, grinning at the look on his father’s face as his eyes flashed red “She’ll paint the isle red with yer blood and use yer intestines as garland!”

James’ eyes flashed red, and he took a step toward Harry before one of the crew members, the cabin boy, ran down the brig stairs “CAPTAIN! NEWS!”

James rolled his eyes and turned, ignoring the seething Harry. “What is it?”

“One of your clients, his-his hands! And-and his-his…downstairs area, they’ve been chopped off! The mate that was with him said it was a warning to those who would even think about touching Harry!” James stared wide-eyed, slowly turning as he heard the growing giggles of his son.

He froze as he caught Harry’s eyes, the ocean blue completely gone and consumed by a gleaming crimson “I told yeh~” he giggled, flopping onto his side and giving a sharp grin to his father “She’s gonna kill yeh~”

James stared at his son’s maniac form as his laughter filled the brig “She’ll come fer meh, you’ll see, and yeh won’t live ta see another day!”

James growled and slammed his hook against Harry’s cell, his shoulders slumping a bit as Harry continued to laugh maniacally. He turned and stormed up the stairs, the cabin boy close behind.

“If that lass is on the isle, I want her killed!” James yelled, turning to the cabin boy and pointed his hook in his face “I WANT HER HEAD ON A STICK INFRONT OF HARRY’S CELL, SO I CAN REMIND HIM THAT I OWN HIM!”

“Yes-yes captain” the cabin boy muttered, his face pale as James stormed into his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

He sighed, slumping a bit “I do not get paid enough for this”

-End of part 9-

uuuuuuuuuuuuh yep, there it is, Harriet’s been officially introduced and is gonna help save Harry along with her crew. The core four know what to do for the wand for Ben thing, and Harry is slipping into madness as he sits in his cold damp cell, luckily he holds onto the hope that you will be coming for him.

and yes i changed why Dude can talk, since Carlos isnt interested in Jane (cuz shes interested in Gil) i made the truth gummies into a test potion gummy Evie had made and was just lying around so Carlos took one (cuz in the first movie he was kinda like “ooh candy” well not completely, it was more background stuff so i wanted to keep that) and then Dude ate it. and i would like to remind those that Dude’s VA is now beast boy/Greg Cipes since that middle aged male one didn’t fit him. 

and yes, (y/n) is also kinda…off her rocker a bit, at least when it comes to Harry, I’ve tried to convey her as usually chill but if it involves harry, she will not hesitate on anything. oh yeah! and (y/n) finally knows who turned Harry in to James~ prepare for your ass kicking Davy.


	10. part 10 - Smoke bombs and fake wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie go to the salon to make their smoke bombs, where Dizzy and Evie reunite. Jay and Carlos make the fake wand, in which they find a certain person using their 3D printer...AGAIN

  
  


=

Evie let out a slight gasp as she locked her eyes onto the paint-splattered back of Dizzy Tremaine, who was testing out new jewelry designs by grabbing gems and random knick-knacks and putting them up to the attachment piece. Evie put her finger up to her lips, singling for Mal to stay quiet so they could surprise the younger VK.

Mal smiled and nodded, stepping around the salon chair and creeping up to Dizzy, watching with a smirk as Evie crouched next to Dizzy. The teen slowly turned, her eyes widening and a bright grin spreading across her face “Evie?” the blue-haired VK nodded as the younger VK leaped out of her seat and into Evie’s arms “Evie you came back!!”

“Hi!” Evie sang, swinging the girl in her arms a bit before Dizzy pulled back. Mal smiled at the display of affection, setting her bag down on one of the nearby tables and starting to gather the things Evie would need to make the smoke bombs.

“Is it all just like we imagined? Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool yet? What does ice cream taste like?!” Evie and Mal shared an uncomfortable glance as Dizzy listed off the things that were now normal for them.

Mal turned back to the bottles filled with chemicals and tried to remember what Evie had said when she was babbling about the ingredients for the smoke bombs.

“It’s cold and it’s sweet. And if you eat it too fast it gives you a headache” Evie tapped Dizzy’s forehead, smiling softly as Dizzy’s wild grin turned a bit softer at the thought of the treat.

“Really?” Evie nodded, raising her brow as if to say ‘would I lie to you?’ Dizzy looked off to her left for a split moment and her grin widened “I saved your sketchbook for you!” Evie gasped, her eyes widening a bit.

“You did?” Dizzy nodded and ran towards the cash register, leaving Evie to stare at Mal with slightly saddened and surprised eyes. Dizzy ran back to the table with a large blue book with a heart and crown foam cut out on the front.

“Dizzy~” the young VK set the book in front of the chair and took a step back, looking up at Evie with a large grin “Oh my gosh~” Evie flipped her hair out of her face and sat down, running her hands across the front of her old sketchbook. “Wow” she flipped open the book, smiling as she looked at one of her first designed “fancy” dresses, one that was visually very similar to the dress she had made Mal when she met Jasmine and Aladdin.  
“I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins” Evie sighed dreamily, running her fingers across the swatch of fabric scrap she had pinned into the book.

Dizzy nodded her head at Mal “it reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met jasmine!” Mal and Evie stopped for a moment, before Mal snorted when she remembered what had happened to that dress.

“I spilled curry all over that” Evie and Dizzy giggled at Mal’s dry tone.

“You did”

“Yeah, saw that!”

Evie hummed, brushing her thumb against the old texture of the colored pencils she had used “You’re totally right, Dizzy this was…this was totally the inspiration for that” Dizzy squealed and latched onto Evie, gripping onto her shoulders tightly in a half hug.

“I knew it! You can take the girl outta the isle, but you can’t take the isle outta the girl~” Evie glanced up at Dizzy, oh how had she forgotten about this little ray of sunshine?…she didn’t deserve to be here. She forced herself to look away and smirked, picking up a plain gold wire bracelet and mid-sized crown and heart gem, holding it in the middle of the bracelet

“Is this too much? Or is this fabulous~?” Dizzy grinned and held out her hand.

“Hand me the glue gun~!” Evie grabbed the green and pink glue gun and happily gave it to Dizzy, turning in her seat a bit to make it easier for the younger VK to glue the gem onto the wire bracelet.

-

It was almost midnight by the time Carlos and Jay had arrived back at the dorms, but they had no time to waste as they rushed toward their room. Dude came running out of the room, whimpering for Carlos to pick him up “hey buddy, sorry I’m so late Dude, Ben got captured” Carlos sighed, blinking in surprise as Jay suddenly stopped him.

“why is our door open?” Jay and Carlos glanced at each other before running into the room, their faces dropping into annoyance as Chad Charming’s back was turned towards them.  
“you have got to be kidding me!” Chad quickly turned off the 3D printer and turned with a sheepish smile.

He shrugged at them as if it would make up for breaking into their room…again “I knocked?”

Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned down to set Dude on the floor, the pup running off and leaping onto Carlos’ bed and settling into the mini dog bed on top. Carlos held out his hand, raising his brows when chad looked at him “confused”

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes, taking out the copied key from his pocket and placing it into Carlos’ hand, acting as if Carlos was in the wrong to be mad over Chad copying his key…AGAIN.

Jay glanced at the 3D printer and rolled his eyes, gesturing at the figure inside “what is that?” Chad turned, gasping as he opened the main box and took out the mini royal chad figure inside.

“oh, it’s a little, Chad action figure” he flew the mini chad across Jay and Carlos’ faces making airplane noises, the boys giving him another annoyed look. “well,” he stopped, pouting at the missing head on the figure “minus the head.”

“sounds like an improvement ‘scuse me!” Jay pulled Chad out of Carlos’ way and watched as Carlos pulled out his phone and set the 3D printer to print a copy of FGs wand.

Chad peeked over Jay’s shoulder and furrowed his brows “why are you guys making Fairy Godmothers’ wand?” Jay and Carlos flinched back, Chad pulling back in turn.

“um, why are we making Fairy godmothers wand?” Lonnie, who was heading back to her room from the amphitheater, paused as she heard this peculiar conversation. She peeked into the room, raising her brow as she watched Jay and Carlos fumble for an excuse.

“Ben’s been captured!” the entire room stopped, Chad whipping around to look at the new voice, eyes widening when he realized Dude had been the one to speak up.

“what?!” Chad looked from the boys and back to Dude, pointing at the mutt “Dude can talk?!”

“I was stalling!” Carlos sighed, shaking his head at Dude.

“I thought you forgot?” Dude whimpered, laying his head down on his paws. Jay hit Chad in the chest, making the blonde teen look at him.  
“Don’t tell anyone, Ben’s life depends on it”

Lonnie’s eyes widened for a moment before she decided she would be coming along with the boys back to the isle to help rescue Ben, she quickly left the boys dorm and back to hers, she had to change.

Chad narrowed his eyes a bit, glancing between his mini-figure to the boys “Really?…So if something were to happen, you know what I’m saying?” Carlos looked at him confused but nodded.

“Something bad we get it” Chad let out a small laugh.

“God forbid, but if something were to happen…Who do you think would be in line to be king?” he held the headless mini-figure of himself next to his face.

Jay and Carlos just stared at him, before both of them shook their head “Dude…no” Carlos groaned, turning back to the 3D printer as Jay walked over to the door and gestured for Chad to leave.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes, dragging his feet as he walked out of the boy’s dorm. He held up his mini-figure “I’m taking this”

Just as he stepped out of the dorm he turned, holding his finger in the air “and if you think-“ Jay slammed the door, nodding as Carlos thanked him.

Carlos closed the printer and pressed the start button on his phone, sighing as the timer appeared “great, this thing is going to take hours to be done” he flipped into his chair and rubbed his face. Jay punched the table and walked around to alleviate some energy.

“why is it gonna take so long?” Dude asked, hopping down from his bed and into Carlos’ lap. Carlos glanced down at him and sighed.

“because even after all my edits to it, it’s still going to take a bit to make something that big, we’re lucky it’s not gonna take three days like a normal 3D printer”

“How long?” Jay asked, leaning over the table and watching as the bottom of the wand started to build.

“Timer says 11 am finish.” Carlos moaned, wincing as Jay cursed.

“what?! By that time, we’ll only have like, an hour to spare!? It takes like an hour to get to the bridge from here!”

“I know I know” Carlos groaned, rubbing his face again “but I can’t force it to go faster or it’ll fuck up the look and we need it to be perfect as possible” Jay shook his head, pacing around the room again, only for him to just flop on the chair next to Carlos, once more watching the slow building of the wand.

“…I really hope (y/n) finds Harry” Jay muttered. Eyes drifting to the R.O.A.R metal he had gotten last month, thanks to Harry’s skill that won them the tournament.

“Me too…” Carlos sighed, burying his hands into Dude’s fur as he watched the phone timer slowly tick down.

-

“Got it?” Evie muttered, carefully pulling the chemical-filled glove away from the spout Mal was holding, the purple-haired girl being careful not to bump Evie so the bomb wouldn’t go all over the salon.

“Yeah, I got it” Mal set the spout down in the tub and rolled her neck, sighing at the satisfying crack that came from it.

“Perfect, that makes five smoke bombs” Mal took the purple chemical-filled glove from Evie, taking one of the thin plastic elastic ties and securing the smoke bomb.

“Okay, I think that’s enough yeah?” Evie nodded, turning and smiling as she spotted one of Dizzy’s creations.

“M?” the girl hummed at her name and looked at Evie, a grin growing on her face as Evie turned back to her and modeled the golden headband with red gem hearts plastered on it “how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse”

Mal nodded even though she didn’t know which articles of clothing Evie was talking about, considering Evie had several shredded tees and three heart purses. “Fabulously amazing” Evie grinned, about to set the headband back where she found it when Dizzy interrupted with an excited squeal.

“Take it! Take a bunch!” Evie gasped, turning to grab her heart purse and tossed in the heart headband before meeting dizzy halfway and staring in awe as Dizzy dumped a whole armful of headbands and accessories.

“Oh, Dizzy! Oh my gosh!” she spotted a pair of silver and red earrings that would suit (y/n) perfectly “Thank you!”

“It would make me so happy, to know that you were wearing something of mine in Auradon! Almost like me being there myself~” Mal and Evie shared another uncomfortable glance before Evie dropped her bag on the chair and pulled Dizzy into a tight hug.

“I really wish I could take you with me” Evie sighed, rubbing her cheek slightly on the top of Dizzy’s head before she pulled away, amazed by the bright smile that was still shining on Dizzy’s face.

“At least one of us got to have our dream come true, right?” Mal looked between the two girls and smiled, rubbing the top of Dizzy’s head and nodding towards the door.

“E, we have to go” she muttered, giving Evie another soft smile as the girl slowly nodded and pulled away from Dizzy, who gave a cheerful wave and skipped back to her table, flipping open Evie’s sketchbook again to look through it.

Mal watched as Evie could hardly take her eyes off the younger girl, she sighed, taking off her gloves and tossing them into the bin near her “She’s going to be okay E…and she won’t be here much longer” Mal whispered at the end, smiling as Evie whipped around to look at her with wide eyes “After you get back, I’m betting (y/n) will get a jumpstart on Ben to continue the VK transfer program” Evie smiled at the thought, looking back at Dizzy.

“but how knows how long that will take” Mal’s shoulders slumped as Evie continued to look at Dizzy with saddened eyes, she reached out and tapped Evie’s hand, wiggling her fingers in a “gimme” motion. Evie placed her gloves in Mal’s hand and she tossed them in the bin, tapping Evie’s hand again and doing another “gimmie” motion.

Evie let out a little snort and grabbed Mal’s hand, the two walking out of the salon and heading back to the hideout.

-

“That one was epic, that one went on for actual days~” Mal laughed, her arm linked with Evie’s as they walked up the alley next to the hideout.

“Like it mattered right?” Evie shot back, looking up at the towering buildings and clothing lines.

Mal hummed, shifting the bag on her shoulder “we were both-“

“-undone by true love’s kiss” Evie laughed, shaking her head.

“works every time ~!” they spoke in unison, bumping their heads together slightly as they finally arrived back at the hideout. Evie stopped, pulling away from Mal a bit.

“I really thought that’s what you and Ben had” Mal side-eyed Evie, giving her a look. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mal sighed, unlinking her arm and shaking her head “I’m not coming back yet Evie” Evie gave her a confused look “oh, he might have not had enough…time to tell you, but I wasn’t planning on staying here forever…I know it sounds bad but I was hoping one of you guys would come get me…I was just hoping for a bit more time to get my head on straight before diving back into Auradon’s craziness” Mal shook her head, looking down at her feet “but it was just so much in so little time…I know deep down I didn’t have to change myself into the perfect Auradon girl, and I know most of the problems that I had a big deal with I created for myself but…its-it’s just been so hard, not to have someone dictate you’re every move”

Evie gave Mal a look, about to interrupt her but Mal shook her head “Let me finish, please.” Evie nodded and sighed, leaning back against the metal support beam. “Now I don’t want someone to dictate my every move like my mother did, but it’s what I was used to, and that all changed so suddenly that I just, latched onto the first thing, Ben. And I thought-I thought that he would want a perfect Auradon girl, so that’s what I tried to become, and he-he never said anything about it, neither did the rest of you, so I thought I was doing the right thing….I should have told you what was going on in my fucked-up brain…I’m sorry”

Evie glanced around, seeing multiple stragglers around the alleys “Let’s continue this conversation in the hideout okay?” Mal sniffed, rubbing her eyes a bit and nodding, watching as Evie grabbed a rock and chucked it at the sign. She let Evie take her free hand and lead her up the stairs, stopping at the second level and looking out towards the bright lights of Auradon city.

“so…why didn’t you say anything?” Evie asked, watching in the corner of her eye as Mal joined her on the rails.

“I-…You aren’t responsible for me Evie” Mal sighed, running her hands through her hair “It’s not your job or responsibility to take care or fix my dumbass mistakes, that’s my responsibility to deal with my bullshit. And-and I-…I don’t know how to ask for help…you know how my mother was, asking for help was showing weakness, and…I guess that’s still wired in my brain”

It was silent between the two of them for a moment, before Mal spoke again “and I have to get this off my chest, but speaking of my mother, another lesson of hers was never apologize, but as I’ve learned she’s a fucking lunatic and wrong about everything so!” she slapped her hands on the rails, twisting around to look at Evie, who stared at her confused “I don’t know if you’ve thought about this stuff since it happened, but! I’m sorry”

Evie opened her mouth to talk but Mal quickly covered it. “I’m sorry for throwing a fit over not being invited to your sixth birthday, I’m sorry that it resulted in you getting banished and forced to only be around your mother for ten years, I’m sorry for being a bitch to you after you came back, I’m sorry for shoving you in Cruella’s closet, and I’m sorry for trying to trick you into taking my mom’s scepter and trying to send you to a sleep-like death, and I’m sorry that it took me this long to realize that I’ve been a horrible person and friend to you” Mal gasped, finally taking a breath. She smiled at Evie and slowly took her hand off her mouth “Thank you for putting up with my bullshit for the last year, and thank you for being one of the greatest friends I’ve ever had, even when I didn’t deserve it”

A soft smile broke out on Evie’s face and she pulled mal into a tight hug “oh Mal” her voice wavered “Thank you” she sniffed, gasping a bit as she felt her eyes burn “I-I pushed it into the back of my mind but…it-it did kinda bother me, all that stuff” Mal gave Evie a comforting smile and rubbed her arm.

“I know, and I’m sorry it took me….how long has it been since you came out of banishment?” Evie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in thought.

“um…well it was…three months before we went to Auradon so…nine months?” Mal snapped her fingers and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve taken that long to apologize to you” Evie grinned, pulling Mal into another tight hug.

“Apology accepted” Mal hummed and squeezed Evie back…before she rapidly tapped the back of Evie’s jacket.

“Okay that’s enough physical affection for me, off please!” Evie giggled and shook her head, letting go of Mal and leaning back on the rails.

“Sorry, I forgot sometimes you’re not into physical affection” Mal shrugged, crossing her arms and leaning on the rails next to Evie.

“Eh, it’s not that I’m not into its more….I can only handle a certain amount…ya know? Like (y/n) says I’m a cat; if I initiate it, I’ll be cuddly as all hell. if you want a hug? Nope, you get the claws” Mal faked a cat hiss and made a claw with her hand at Evie, who burst into laughter.

Mal smiled and mentally patted herself on the back for being able to cheer Evie up quickly, and looked in front of her, letting gout a soft sigh.

Evie’s laugh subsided and she turned to Mal

[(A/n; again, I’m not writing this out, just watch the music vid)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNalipNz4e3g%3Ft%3D12&t=ODEwZmRmYzhmYWM1MTc4OTQ5YWFmOTljOTgwNDhiYWY1N2ZlNWMwOCxDRE51NkpvVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F640088062724079616%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1610435554)

They sat down on the couch and talked about random things, how Auradon life had been treating them, how Mal felt about Ben and their breakup, how (y/n) and Harry’s relationship was doing.

“Speaking of Harry” Mal sighed, lifting her head up to stare at the ceiling “I really hope (y/n) found him”

“Me two” Evie sighed, leaning onto her hand and glancing up at the old projector on the ceiling “…what are we going to do if they don’t find Harry by the time we have to leave the isle with Ben?”

“I don’t know E…” Mal’s voice cracked, god she hoped Hook hadn’t found Harry “I really don’t know…I’m scared for him”

“Yeah” the two girls curled up together, sending out wishes for Harry to come back to Auradon safe and sound.

-

The cabin boy, Alfie, quickly and quietly carried a small silver tray down to the brig, piled with week-old bread, oily and stale fries, and a three-day-old apple that had been sitting out in the market. He carefully shouldered open the door leading to the main cells and let out a small whimper, watching as Harry’s crumpled form lay in the corner of his cell.

“Harry?” Alfie carefully spoke, setting the tray in front of Harry’s cell and sliding it through the food gate “I got some food for you…I’m sorry it’s not the best but it’s all I could get extra of” Harry turned on his shoulder to glance at the tray. Alfie stifled a gasp as he spotted the darkening large bruise under Harry’s jaw and eye, and the multiple bleeding cuts on his cheek and lips.

Harry didn’t speak, slowly sitting up and standing, hobbling over to the tray and picking it up, nodding at Alfie as he inspected the “food”

He walked back into the corner of his cell, wincing as the nasty black bruise on his leg gave him trouble sitting down.

Alfie watched as Harry scarfed down his rotting food, shuffling nervously on his feet. “Do you really think your Auradon girl is going to come for you?” he asked, flinching as Harry’s, though puffy and rimmed with red, bright blue eyes turned to him “Not-not in a bad way, I meant more-…is she really going to do all you said she would?”

“Aye,” Harry’s voice was rough, almost non-existent from the screams that had been forcefully ripped from it. “The lass won’t hold’ back ‘gainst him…I know it” Alfie stared at the fond smile that was on Harry’s face and nodded, standing from his crouch next to Harry’s cell and spinning on his heel.

“…Goodnight” Alfie sighed, walking out of the brig and to the crew’s quarters. He hoped that when Harry’s girl came for Hook, he wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire.

-End of part 10-

Wow part 10! There it is! Yep sooo…I don’t got much to talk about other than MAL FINALLY APOLOGIZES FOR THE SHIT SHE PUTS EVIE THROUGH! Proper character development people! Also yes the cabin boy is not mean to Harry, he’s just a younger teen trying to get by on the isle and got roped into being on James hook’s crew.


	11. Part 11- James Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay finally take the finished printed fake wand and head back to the isle with only an hour to spare. (y/n) and CO. storm James' ship and (y/n) takes no prisoners.

(first gif is supposed to be harriet fighting, dunno if it comes across) also lots of Gifs here srry

  
  
  


##  **Warning! Graphic depiction of violence!**

**(a/n): i suggest reading this by listening to the potc soundtrack starting with “the black pearl”[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP-BeFi58tQ&list=PL263677A4D1B673E4&index=3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmP-BeFi58tQ%26list%3DPL263677A4D1B673E4%26index%3D3&t=YjNjYWE4ZGJjOGQwNjljZTUzY2MzMmM3NzJiYzY0YWRmYTkxMjFhYyxLZ3JIOFBSMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F640185087491719168%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1610528305) )**

=

Jay blearily opened his eyes, groaning at the soft beam of sun that was blinding him. He quickly sat up as the printer beeped and the wand was only seconds away from being finished. “Carlos” he muttered, smacking his arm when he didn’t respond “Carlos!”

Carlos snorted as he snapped awake, glaring at Jay before his eyes drifted to the now just finished wand. They slowly stood from their chairs, Carlos opening the printer and grabbing the wand. Carlos turned the wand in his hands, pursing his lips in an impressed pout as the wand was seamlessly perfect. “not bad”

Jay nodded, slipping the phony wand from Carlos’ grip and into his own, nodding towards the door “let’s go, its” he checked Carlos’ phone, which read 10:45 am “shit come on, I’d rather be just a bit earlier than be late and risk losing Ben” Carlos nodded, about to walk out the door with Jay when he remembered your plan.

He turned back, whistling for Dude “Come on buddy, you’re gonna help!” Dude barked with an excited yip and barreled off his bed, bolting out the door and to the main area, waiting for the boys.  
“come on what are we waiting for!” Carlos and Jay shared a look and rolled their eyes, following after Dude.

They made it outside, Jay quickly hiding the wand behind his back as Doug came up to them “Hey guys, have you seen Evie….or anyone else for that matter?” Jay and Carlos shared a panicked look before Carlos quickly came up with an excuse.

“They went camping” Doug raised his brow, extremely confused.

“Evie…camping? Evie, I want to live in a castle? Sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer?” Carlos just shrugged.

“Hey, isle kid remember? none of us are against doing that. But (y/n) and Evie decided to plan a last-minute stress reliever trip before cotillion, VKs only thing” Doug crossed his arms, his eyes showing a bit of hurt “aaand (y/n) is there cuz she’s an honorary vk, and you weren’t invited because Evie needed you to man her shop here, she must’ve forgotten to tell you, but we’ll be back by tonight!” Jay nodded, slightly impressed by Carlos’ swift bullshiting skill.

Doug sighed and nodded “Alright then… see you guys tonight” he passed by the boys and walked into the dorm building.  
“Later Doug” Jay laughed, giving Carlos a look as they turned to go back to the limo, groaning a bit as they were stopped again and hid the wand behind his back.

Lonnie smirked at them, tossing one of her braided twin tails behind her shoulder.

“I’m coming with you” Jay laughed, waving off Lonnie’s request.

“whaa, we don’t need swords at the” Lonnie gave him a look “waffle hut?” Carlos slowly turned his head to Jay, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Wait wasn’t-? Oh yeah! “ yeah, you can come” Carlos covered Jay’s mouth as he tried to object “(y/n) said we would need an extra hand remember? And she said to let Lonnie come when she asked?” Jay stopped, closing his eyes as he realized his minor brain fart. He tossed Carlos’ hand off his mouth and nodding to where they had the limo parked.

“I’m an idiot, come on, we got no time to waste” Lonnie squealed in excitement and tossed her arms around their necks, babbling away about the upcoming battle.

-

You looked down at the messily drawn blueprints of James Hook’s ship, eyes drawn to the brig where Harry was being kept. “Alright let’s go over this one last time!” Harriet sighed, her crew all gathered around you, Harriet, and Gil “We storm the ship, you all keep my dad’s crew busy by fighting them and sending in the smoke bombs, while (y/n) goes for Harry, and as soon as Harry’s off the ship we retreat. And do not hesitate to take any of them down. Understood?” the crew nodded in agreement, the plan was set and was ready to be put in motion. Harriet let them go mull around until you were all ready to go. She turned to you, raising her brow as you stared at the outline of the captain’s quarters. “what’s up?”

“He’ll be on the ship when we raid right?” you muttered, fingers drifting over the metal of Harry’s hook that rested in your hands.

“aye?” Harriet answered, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head “which is why we gotta be careful, he may be a drunk but even when he’s pissed for shit, he’s a damn good swordsman.” She stared at you as you just nodded and started muttering something to yourself “what are you planning girly?” you glanced up at her, giving her a reassuring, but terrifying smirk.

“you’ll see”

-

You, Gil, Harriet, and Xiaohui were crouched on top of the nearest building to the jolly roger, Xiaohui put down her telescope and turned to Harriet “all crew members are on deck captain, the plan is ready to proceed” Harriet nodded and took the hand-held scope from Xiaohui and looked down at the ship for herself.

“Good, if all goes according to plan, we should be able to defeat the crew and get harry out of there within ten minutes” you glanced at Harriet’s pocket watch that hung off her belt, mentally groaning a bit as it read; 11:45 am. You hoped to get this done in time for you and Gil to get Harry to the limo safely.

And you wanted time to deal with a certain…backstabber.

“let’s do this” Harriet muttered, watching her father go back into the captain’s quarters. She handed the scope back to Xiaohui and put her fingers in her mouth, letting out a piercing whistle.

Within the moment of it, and Hook’s crew looking towards the building you and Harriet were on, several spray cans turned smoke bombs were hurdled onto the main deck, blinding James’ crew.

They all yelled in confusion as suddenly multiple footsteps surrounded them, the sound of swords being unsheathed made all of them leap back and draw their own weapon.

“Who’s there!” One of the men yelled, taking off his yellow cap and rubbing his eyes “You have no chance we-oop” as the smoke cleared, the crew took a step back, their eyes drawing wide as they realized they were outnumbered three to one. “Wha-Harriet?!” she smirked as she flipped her sword in her hand. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t bother to respond, letting out another whistle, and cackling as her crew rushed her father’s men. She blocked a quick swing coming from the man with the yellow cap and spun around, deciding to end the mess for later quickly by slicing the back of his neck.

The man slumped to the ground leaving Harriet to move quickly towards the brig, eyes drifting to the captain’s quarters.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!” Harriet stopped, fear filling her chest as her father stepped out of his quarters, his eyes drifting over his crew and Harriet’s crew battling. “Harriet” he snarled, his cold blue eyes looking into hers “How dare you, you little brat!?” he raised his hook arm at her, his eyes flashing red, making Harriet step back “first your insolent brother, now you?! Must I teach you a lesson as well!?”

Harriet’s crew quickly finished off James’ crew, their bodies slumping to the ground as blood pooled onto the deck. They lifted their swords in James’ direction, ready to do anything to protect their captain.

“I think I have a lesson to teach you instead” James’ eyes drifted to you, smirking as he realized just who you were as you unsheathed Harry’s sword and gripped onto his hook in your left hand.

“Ahh, the Auradon brat that turned my son into a pathetic Auradon lovesick bastard~” you rolled your eyes at the simple insult and flourished your sword.

“No, I just made your son realize he deserves better than an alcoholic abusive shit mongering asshole of a father.” you smirked as James’ eyes flashed red again “And if you don’t mind, I’m here to get my boyfriend, so-“ you waved Harry’s sword in a motion for him to move out of your way.

James chuckles and unsheathed his sword, shifting his feet as he prepared to fight “if you want him back” he smirked, slightly unnerved as you continued to look at him with an oddly calm look. “you’ll have to kill me, because unless I die, that boy will always be under my command, free for me to sell and ruin as I please”

Your brow twitched…this “man” didn’t deserve death, no..it was too easy for him…you had a better idea. “To the death, it will be!” James cackles, shifting back on his feet as he prepared to rush at you, stopping as you suddenly yelled out;

“No!” James, Harriet, and Gil looked at you in shock. What one moment you were itching to spill blood and the next you backed out? “To the pain.” James’ shoulders dropped as he tried to rack through his brain to remember if he knew that term.

“I don’t think I’m familiar with that phrase” he muttered, eyeing Harriet for a moment then glaring back at you.

You smirked, tilting your head down, oh this was going to be fun~ “I’ll explain, and I’ll use small words so that you’ll be sure to understand, you warthog faced Buffon.” Harriet covered her mouth and snorted, looking down at her boots as her father glared at her.

He turned back to you, his eyes flashing red again “I think that is the first time anyone dared insult me” you raised your brow. really? The first time? Man, James really must be off his rocker if he had forgotten “codfish”

“It won’t be the last” your eyes didn’t move from his, challenging him to try anything on you. “To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles, then your other hand at the wrist, next your nose”

James rolled his eyes, taking a slight step back before stepping towards you “and then my tongue I suppose, I’ve let this go on for far too long-“

“I wasn’t finished” you yelled, enjoying the look of surprise on his face “the next thing you lose will be your left eye followed by your right”

James groaned and rolled his eyes again “and then my ears let’s get on with it!” he growled as you smirked at him again and continued to talk.

“Wrong! Your ears you keep, and I’ll tell you why.” Harriet’s crew’s muttering went deadly silent as your voice dropped into a lower tone, shivers running down Harriet’s spine as she realized just how far you were willing to go for her baby brother. “So that every shriek of every child of seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish, every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out “dear god what is that thing!” will echo in your ears” James couldn’t move, his entire body was frozen in fear. You hadn’t blinked once during your speech, that unnerved him. “That. Is what to the pain means, it means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery. **Forever**.”

The occupants of the main deck stared at you in deathly silence, all trying to detect any lies that came from you. But even Harriet, who could sniff out a lie faster than a bloodhound looking for its favorite treat, couldn’t detect any deceit from you.

James looked from you to Harriet with wide frightened eyes, before looking back at you “I think you’re bluffing” he tried, attempting to get you to back down. You shrugged, slowly closing your eyes and rolling your neck, making hook grit his teeth as he realized you hardly had any guard upon you. You thought you could easily take him, and that pissed him off, but his knees were shaking too much for him to take a single step towards you.

“It’s possible pig. I might be bluffing” you opened your eyes and looked into James icy blue ones, smirking again at the fear you saw swirling inside. “it’s conceivable you miserable vomitous mass, I’m only standing here because you lack the courage to step forward”

James’ eyes flashed red one last time as he screamed and ran at you, hook swinging back in preparation to slice into your neck. With a sidestep and a flourish of Harry’s sword, James’ arm dropped to the ground, the metal of the hook clanging as it hit the floor and ringing in everyone’s ears.

James stared at his missing forearm, looked at you, and let out a piercing scream. “AAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU BITCH-“ You twisted back around and swung the tip of Harry’s sword just inches from James’ neck, a small smirk on your face as you stared into James’ fear-filled eyes.

“drop.your.sword.” the entire deck was silent, watching as James reluctantly dropped his sword and took a step back from you.

You spun down into a crouch, arching Harry’s blade against James’ ankles and slicing them clean off, un-flinching as the substitute spray of blood hit your face.

Harriet and Gil gasped as they watched James fall to the floor with a loud thump, his screaming echoing off the buildings and water below. You slowly stood up and walked to his right side, flipping the blade again and hooking Harry’s hook on your belt, tossing Harry’s sword to your now free hand and arching up, slicing off James’ right arm.

He screamed again but was silenced as you kicked his side and placed your boot on his face, glaring down at him. “If I ever. Hear about you again, that’s not news that you finally choked and went to hell, I will personally, make sure you can’t even tell from your ass to your face.” You kicked his head and took a heavy step on his chest and walked towards Harriet and Gil, nodding back towards James “if anyone else wants a crack at him, go for it, I have a pirate to save”

You cleaned Harry’s sword on a low hanging sail above you and sheathed it, walking towards the brig and grabbing the set of keys that were hanging off a hook next to the opening.

As your steps echoed off the old rotten wood walls, Harry sat up, unsure of the new footsteps that were walking towards him. He glanced at the opening with weary eyes.

You stepped into the small beam of light that was shining through the port window, your eyes brimming with tears as you looked at your poor wounded Harry that sat curled up in a damp dirty cell.

“(y-y/n)?” Harry whimpered, trying to sit up more but fell back “(y/n) yer really here?” a bright grin broke out on his bruised face, tears spilling from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks “Yeh came fer meh” his voice wavered as you rushed to open his cell.

You threw open the metal door and slid down in front of him on your knees, reaching up and gently cupping his face, minding the black bruises and reopened cutes “Oh my Harry, was there any ever doubt?” you sobbed, brushing his messy bangs out of his eyes and shaking your head. “Oh, I’m so sorry I took so long, but it took forever to get to Harriet’s ship and- and the smoke bombs and-“ he reached up, cupping the back of your neck and beamed.

“Yer here now, that’s all tha’ matters ta me” he whispered, sniffing and wiping away your tears with his other hand. You stared into his bright ocean blue eyes, you couldn’t believe the amount of hope, trust, and love that was pouring from them.

“I love you harry” you sobbed, a soft smile appearing on your face as Harry’s cheeks and ears turned pink.

“I love yeh too” one moment you were staring into each other’s eyes, the next your lips were pressed to his in a passionate kiss. Harry’s arms wrapped around your back as you held onto his face, keeping him close as possible.

Your first kiss.

You pulled back for a moment, cracking your eyes open to see Harry’s still closed, his lips just slightly parted as he took soft, yet fast-paced breaths. His eyes opened for a split moment, before you both leaned in slowly, lips pressing and moving together in a dance.

Harry let out a quiet sigh of happiness, hands drifting up to cup the back of your head and tilting his to deepen the kiss. You licked his lip carefully, smiling as he whimpered and happily opened his mouth.

‘ _no_ ’ you thought, pressing one more kiss to his soft lips and pulling back, biting your lip at the whimper that followed as he chased you. ‘ _not the right time for tha_ t’

“Harry” you whispered, caressing his cheek gently with your thumb as he slowly opened his eyes, the blue slightly clouded with his running thoughts “Did anything…happen to you?”

He shook his head gently, heavily leaning his hand into your palm “no” he whispered “nev-never got ta’ tha’ no clients of da’s came, jus’ just beatin’s from the crew” you closed your eyes as you tried to keep calm, getting angry over something that was now over was pointless, right now Harry was priority.

“Thank fuck” you whispered back, leaning forward and wrapping your hands around his torso “okay, Harry, we have to go, I don’t how long we have before the others leave with the limo and I do not want to leave you here” he gave a clumsy nod and stood on wobbly legs with you.

“Gil!” you yelled, smiling a bit as he came running down to the brig “ carry him, and get back to the limo as fast as you can” he nodded, his arms going under Harry’s torso and legs and lifting him into his arms in a princess carry. Harry lifted his head up and reached out to you. You smiled and grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’ll be right next to you love; the limo is right next to where I need to go.” Gil raised his brow, turning to walk out of the brig with a limp harry in his arms.

“Go where?” Gil wished he hadn’t asked as he looked back at you to see a sadistic grin on your face.

“I need to deal with a traitor”

-

Xiaohui watched as you, Gil, Harry, and Harriet ran off the Jolly Rodger and towards the garage under the old pier. She turned to the crew with an impressed look.

“I now have no reason to think I’m straight” Sammy facepalmed and shook his head.

“Bitch you said that when Harriet beat you in a fistfight” Xiaohui shrugged.

“eh, tomato-tomato”

-end of part 11-

HOLY FUCK THEY FINALLY KISSED and YAY Harry is saved~ hopefully, that kiss turned out good! I was lowkey fangirling when I re-read it. Also!!! I hope that “to the pain” part was good, I was also re-reading my first part of your world fic and I was like “hoooow did anyone read this?” but I think I did it justice!!! Next chapter! The fight for the wand! Oh and-

Davy’s demise~

oh! have this kinda sad “meme” i made because i found a thing on Twitter


	12. Part 12 - It's Goin' Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and the others are ready to trade the "wand" for Ben, and you are still very much pissed at Davy and are waiting to teach him a lesson about messing with what's yours

  
  


=

“Don’t-ow! Don’t bite me!” Mal huffed, wrangling the mini dragon form of her mother and placing her back into the pencil case she had brought her in, placing the top back on and securing it with tape, making sure her mother wouldn’t accidentally, or purposely, be knocked out of the case and be let loose. Her mother hissed at her from inside the box and Mal hissed back, smirking at the sudden stop of noise. “Now would you rather scrounge for bugs and water? Or be pampered in your nicely decorated tank back in the dorms?” when no other hiss came from the box Mal nodded in satisfaction. “That’s what I thought.”

She turned to Evie, who nodded and grabbed Mal’s backpack filled with the glove smoke bombs “Ready?” Mal asked, walking over to Evie and making sure they had everything before they left the hideout for the last time.

“Ready.” Mal took a deep breath to calm her nerves, there were so many things to be stressed over. Harry, the boys making it back in time, what if Uma figured out the wand was fake before they got Ben back, would they get out of the wharf in time before Uma discovered the wand was fake? So many worries, no time to worry about them “Let’s go” Mal nodded and quickly followed after Evie out of the hideout and down the stairs, holding her mother close to her chest.

God, she really hoped that everything would go according to plan.

-

Ben shifted his sleeping leg a bit, trying to get rid of the static feeling that was buzzing through it. But he couldn’t move much thanks to the rope that secured him to the mast. He glanced at Uma who stood to his right, overlooking the docks waiting for Mal and the others.

Suddenly a hand slammed up next to his head, the chitter of a monkey following it. Davy stepped around the mast, getting into Ben’s face as he gave a crooked grin. ‘ _I wonder if Harry would be the one to do this if (y/n) had never convinced me to invite him too’_ Ben thought, slightly wishing Harry was still on the isle, if only because he’d rather have Harry get into his face than this fucker.

“So, what’s the use of being king if you’re like this now huh?” Davy teased, Jack the monkey screeching on his shoulder as he patted Ben’s shoulder and moved around the mast. Ben rolled his eyes and looked forward, doing his best to ignore the annoying pirate.

He appeared on Bens other side and started to speak, but stopped as Uma walked up and smacked his shoulder, sitting in front of Ben “Leave it Davy, we don’t want damaged goods” Davy glared at Uma for a split second before resting on the rails of the ship behind him, crossing his arms impatiently.

“you better hope your girlfriend comes through” Uma droned, narrowing her eyes at ben.

Ben’s eyes stung for a moment and he looked away “She’s not my girlfriend anymore” he muttered, his brow twitching as Davy and Jack started to laugh. Uma glared at the two and nodded her head towards the rest of her crew.

“Leave us alone Davy” the first mate glared at his captain and grabbed at Ben, harshly bunching up his jacket before walking towards the crew, muttering curses to himself.

Ben looked back at Uma, watching her as she leaned on her legs and glared up at him “I get-I get that you don’t deserve this” Ben tried, frowning a bit as Uma laughed and leaned back on her hands.

“this…” she glared back up at him, a snarl on her lips “this isle is a prison thanks to your father!” Ben swallowed hard, remembering (y/n) and Harry’s insistence on getting more isle kids off the isle. “And don’t pretend to look out for me.” Uma’s eyes glazed over, and she pushed her hair back. Ben’s eyes being drawn to the black and red bead bracelet with a simple hook charm hanging from it “Because no one’s looking out for me… it’s just me.”

Ben furrowed his brows, no one? Then what about Harry and Gil’s constant babble about the girl in front of him? Were they nobody now? “so, this isn’t your mother’s plan?” Uma scoffed and rolled her eyes “Isn’t that her necklace?”

Uma gave a sarcastic smile to Ben “My mom doesn’t care about me either” she glanced off “well, not unless you need someone for the night shift”

“ouch,” Ben winced, once again remembering (y/n)’s speech about how the villains definitely didn’t treat their kids as they should. Uma glared up at him.

“I don’t need your pity” she snapped, gritting her teeth.

Ben shook his head “no, you certainly don’t. you’re very resourceful.” he muttered softly, once more looking around him at the ship and docks, he looked back at Uma, whose eyes had slightly softened and a smile played on the edge of her lips “I don’t see you tied up.”

Uma laughed, staring at Ben In slight awe as she expected the king to be snooty and attempt to trash talk her, but he was only kind. “alright, so let’s trash talk Mal” Uma tried, her brow raising as Ben shook his head slightly and looked into her eyes.

“I’d rather talk about you” he pushed, hope growing in his chest as Uma laughed again and took a step back.

“mmm, funny, and a gentleman. I really hope I don’t have to feed you to the fishes.” Ben tried to follow her as she turned and hiked her boot up onto the raised platform. But was stopped by the rope.

“you don’t!” he pleaded “set me free and we’ll go back together!” Uma stopped, turning back to him with wide eyes.

“oh, so now I get an invite” her smirk dropped, rage setting into her eyes again “gee I wonder why” Ben swallowed, man he really didn’t know how to talk to someone like Uma, who knew what she wanted and had no hesitation. She smacked her hand next to his head, once more glaring at him. “when you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay…Harry and Gil” she stopped for a moment, her eyes glazing over again at the thought of her “boys” “to Auradon…that was the maddest I’ve ever been…and believe me, I’ve been plenty mad” she patted his cheek and turned again, messing with her shell necklace.

“I never thought…no-that sounds-“ he racked his brain for something to say, hell maybe something (y/n) would say! (y/n) somehow always knew what to say, and either calm a dangerous situation, or end it then and there with just her words. “I’m sorry, that it’s been so long” Uma glanced back at him in slight confusion at his words.

“the plan was to start with four, then it became six so we could get more kids off in each group. But I got so busy being king, that sounds lame, and the council hasn’t budged on the vote to continue the program…I’m so sorry Uma…you were supposed to be the first of the next group to come…but I’ve been foolish and let it all slip my mind” He stared at Uma with a pleading look “But help me fix my mistakes, set me free, and you can come with us to Auradon. You’re a leader Uma, so am I, you know what’s best for the kids still here and how to help the isle…come to Auradon and be part of the solution” when Uma just continued to stare at him, Ben tried another tactic. “Harry and Gil-” at the mention of her “friends” Uma’s eyes flashed. But Ben paid no heed. “-have been telling me for months to get you off, but-this is going to sound really bad-but I stupidly ignored them…I’m sorry” When Ben finally looked at Uma properly, he froze, the softness that was once there was gone, only rage to be seen.

“You ain’t a good liar beasty boy, if they really had been talking about me all this time, I would have been off this rock months ago, I know a trick when I see one.” She grabbed his shirt and growled in his face “Don’t you ever, try to use them against me ever again…as I said to Malsy, they.are.dead.to.me.” Ben’s eyes widened in disbelief…that wasn’t what he was expecting.

Uma released his shirt and called Davy over, picking up her shell necklace and giving Ben a sharp grin “Let’s see what this puppy can do eh?”

-

Mal tapped her thumb anxiously on the temp mini dragon carrier as the limo finally pulled up next to the tunnel connected to Uma’s ship less than a minute to noon. Lonnie hopped out of the front seat, slightly surprising Mal and Evie before they remembered (y/n) had said to let her come along as an extra hand.

“Lonnie!” Mal gasped in relief, holding out her free hand for a hug as Lonnie jogged over to her.

“(y/n) apparently said to bring me; so here I am!” Lonnie nervously chuckled, wrapping her arms around Mal for a split second before pulling back.

“Thank Hades she did.” Mal sighed, biting her lip as Jay and Carlos rounded the back of the limo and pulled out a carrier full of R.O.A.R swords.

“Welcome to the isle, it’s good to see you” Evie gave a quick hug to Lonnie before turning to the boys, watching as Dude trotted behind Carlos who handed the wand to Mal as she made grabby hands at it.

“Oh! Lemme see!” she turned it over in her hands, wincing slightly at the thin line in the side of the wand, a telltale sign of 3d printing “Good job, let’s hope she doesn’t figure out it’s a fake before we have Ben.” she handed back to Carlos who pulled out his phone and showed the time.

“It’s noon” Jay muttered, nodding as Mal looked around at them.

“Okay, we ready?” Evie lifted Mal’s bag filled with the smoke bombs and nodded. “Let’s do this” she turned to walk through the tunnel, stopping as Evie gave her a look and pointed at her chest. Mal looked down and scoffed at herself as the pencil case holding her mother was still in a death grip.

She turned and ran to the limo, pulling open the door, setting her mother on the back dash, and muttering to her; “Stay” she slammed the door closed and walked back to the tunnel “Now; let’s do this”

Mal was the first to step through the tunnel, scrunching her nose a bit as the smell of rotten fish and wood flooded her senses. She didn’t miss that smell that was for sure.

Carlos hid the fake wand in his jacket and picked Dude up, whispering the plan to him “Don’t talk until Mal tells you too, okay?”

“Got it” Dude whispered back, lifting a paw and batting at Carlos’ hand in comfort, Carlos smiled and rubbed Dude’s head, following his friends through the tunnel and walking onto the docks.

A whistle came from the high point of the ship, a shorter male with dark hair grinning down at them “Captain! They’re here!!!”

Mal watched as Davy shoved Ben across the deck, a maniac grin on his face as he grabbed Ben’s arms and twisted them up, Ben slightly yelping at the pain that flashed up his arms. “Welcome!” he yelled, his smile twitching down as Uma took front and center with a wide grin.

“Finally!!!” she cackled, shimmying her body a bit as Mal walked up in front of the gangplank leading to the ship. Carlos quickly set Dude down a bit of ways away from the main area of the docks, putting his finger to his lips for a split moment before walking behind Mal on the main docks in front of the ship.

(I ain’t writing its goin’ down so just watch the music vid and either take Harrys rap out or give it to Uma…oh and mentally remove Harry n Gil from the music vid T_T)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvZt2n9PL80](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUvZt2n9PL80&t=MjhjMGM4ZDViYzc2NTNmZDRiNGRmZGVlNjU4NThlZGMxYTU0OWZjZiwwa0lKTU5YTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F640366845166239744%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1610701419)

Uma flipped her blade in her hands, watching as Mal held up the wand and started walking towards her, her green eyes flickering between Uma and Ben. “Hold up” Uma hummed, holding her hand up and shaking her head “mmm. Too easy” Mal stared at her in slight shock. “why don’t you take it for a test drive” Mal glanced back at her friends for a moment before realizing this was exactly why (y/n) had said to bring Dude along. “We wanna see it work!” the pirates behind Uma cackled and taunted, yelling out for a show.

Mal shrugged in agreement “Smart” Uma blinked at that, Mal had never called her _smart_. Mal turned to Dude and lifted the wand, taking a deep breath, and quickly coming up with a spell on the fly “Although it seems absurd/turn your bark into a word” she willed her eyes to glow to sell the effect and waved the wand, forcing herself not to wince as the headache returned.

Dude just stared at her for a moment, the pirates getting antsy the longer he stayed silent. Mal rolled her eyes, turned to Uma with a weary smirk, and barked out; “Talk. Dog”

“Treat first, Tricks later” Mal closed her eyes in relief as the pirates burst out into laughter. “Yo dudes anyone got some bacon…cookies?…Come on I’m starving here!”

“He acts like I don’t feed him.” Carlos huffed at Dude, shushing him with a wave of his hand. Uma laughed and licked her lips, holding out her hand to Mal.

“Give me the wand!” Mal furrowed her brows and gestured to Ben.

“Give me Ben!” the two girls stared at each other for a few moments before Uma broke her gaze and looked to Davy who was holding Ben close to the edge of the plank and nearly hanging him over the water.

“Davy, bring him over” Davy growled a bit and pulled Ben back, reluctantly shoving Ben over to Uma. A cruel smirk slowly grew on his face as he thought he could take the wand after Uma used it to break the barrier and use it against her. He wiped the smirk off his face as Bonnie gave him an odd look and shoved ben to his knees next to Uma.

Mal gasped slightly at the rough treatment of Ben, her eye twitching a bit as Uma pouted at her and held out her hand for the wand, Mal holding out her hand for Ben in turn. “Cut him loose Davy” Uma hummed, keeping her eyes on Mal and not seeing the sneer that Davy gave her.

Mal noticed and furrowed her brows, throughout the standoff Davy had been constantly looking from Uma to the wand, and glaring as if he was planning something.

Too bad. If he was planning to overthrow Uma, he’d be out of luck.

Davy cut Ben loose and Ben grabbed Mal’s hand, stopping himself from getting up as Uma clamped her hand onto his arm. Uma held out her hand for the wand again and Mal passed it to her, pulling up Ben as soon as Uma released him and pushed him back towards the tunnel. “Ben” Mal hissed through her teeth, trying to push back a hesitate Ben back “Ben go now”

Uma turned back to her celebrating crew and gathered them around her, holding the wand up to the sky “Okay okay okay!” Mal glanced back, clicking her tongue as she watched Davy continue to watch the wand like a hawk. Mal pushed back Ben again, trying to convey that there was nothing to worry about since the wand was fake without notifying Uma, but he refused to move. “By the power of the sea/Tear it down and set us free!”

After a few moments of tense silence, Uma looked back down at the wand, her breath becoming quick and patchy “NO!” she snapped the wand on her knee, Mal finally being able to push Ben back as he realized the wand was fake “YOU DO NOT GET TO WIN EVERY TIME!” Uma screamed, gritting her teeth in anger as Jay dumped over a barrel and tossed the R.O.A.R fencing swords to his friends. “GET THEM!”

The pirates on the main deck flinched back as a cloud of blue smoke suddenly appeared and blinded them. Another red and orange cloud of smoke bursting out on the platforms above the deck to distract the pirates there.

Evie grabbed an extra sword and called out to Ben, tossing the sword to him. He swiftly caught it and turned back to the pirates, squaring his shoulders and getting ready for a fight “Where’s (y/n), Harry, and Gil?!” Ben yelled, looking back over his shoulder.

Evie shrugged and started running up the docks “I have no clue but I hope they get here soon!”

Mal stood at the front end of the gangplank, watching as Uma rubbed the smoke from her eyes and glared at her, yelling out for her crew to attack. “GO!” Mal glanced up and grit her teeth as the pirates above the deck swung down to the docks and landed in front of her friends, drawing their swords and swinging at them.

“Where’s (y/n) when you need her” Mal huffed, gripping onto the sword and hoping she retained enough from 6 months ago from when she last used a sword. She stepped to the side as Uma’s pirates ran at her, swinging their swords widely in the air in hopes of nicking her.

Mal mentally cursed herself as her ankle wobbled a bit, why the fuck did she wear these clunky ass heels? They were no good for sword fighting. Mal ducked and dodged the pirates, blocking one’s swing and using the pirate’s balance against him, and sending him into the raging waters below.

Everything happened in an instant.

Behind her, Evie ducked under a sword and blocked several stabs and swings, grunting as the blades clashed together in a fierce dance.

Lonnie jumped down from one of the higher platforms and smacked her sword against a blonde pirate’s as he tried to help his fellow crew member back onto the docks.

Ben twisted around and pushed Gabe to the floor, laughing as adrenaline pumped through his body.

Mal twisted around the last pirate and turned, moving her arm behind her for balance as Uma stepped forward and drew her sword, flipping it in her hand as Mal taunted her by making a ‘come at me’ motion.

Carlos blocked and parried Drey’s quick attacks, keeping his ears open to be ready to jump in to help his friends at any moment.

Davy hopped up to the highest part of the docks, smirking at Jay as he stepped in front of him. He grabbed Jack by his front paws and set him on the rails, tapping at the monkeys back to get him moving “Hello traitor~” Davy purred, drawing his sword and instantly rushing at Jay, swinging down his blade at Jay’s head only for it to be stopped by Jay lifting his sword and easily blocking Davy’s attack.

Uma swung her sword at Mal’s torso, Mal quickly moving her blade in the way of the swing and pushing Uma’s back towards her. ‘ _Thank fuck for muscle memory’_ Mal thought in relief, knowing that if she hadn’t retained it Uma would have definitely defeated her in seconds flat. But Uma was still an excellent fighter, and she was gaining the upper hand fast, if Mal didn’t do something now she would lose. The quick clash of swords rang in Mal’s ears as at one point they hit so hard her entire arm quivered from the intensity.

Mal tried to do what she had seen Harry and (y/n) do multiple times against each other and slip her blade between the hilt and pommel of Uma’s sword to disarm her, but she had made it too obvious and Uma easily batted away and swung at her leg’s. Mal jumped back with a yelp and hurried to block another swing before it connected with her neck.

Jay parried another swing from Davy and spun around him, kicking out the back of Davy’s legs and pushing him to the ground. Davy let out a snarl and jumped back up, swinging his sword wildly through the air.

Gabe yelled as he swung down from the high platforms of the ship and landed in front of Ben, grinning as he drew his sword “What’s up Ben?!”

Ben shrugged and flipped his sword “Oh nothing much just kicking pirate butt” Gabe laughed and swung, a quick flurry of blocks and parries being dished out from both sides.

Uma swung wildly at Mal, gasping a bit in surprise as Mal stepped out of the way from a stab and grabbed Uma’s arm, throwing Uma behind her and spinning around to face her again, swords clashing once more. Mal yelped in pain as Uma hit her sword down and slashed her blade across her cheek. Mal winched and closed her left eye, already feeling heat gather around the new cut and blood drip down her face.

Evie lifted her sword above her head as the pirate swung down at her, she pushed her arms up and forced his blade away, making him stumble back. she moved to the side and slammed her foot into his, the pirate yelped and let go of his sword, hopping on one foot as he grabbed his stomped one. Evie grinned and pushed him over, spinning around to face Jonas who gave a war cry as he attempted to scare her. She just raised her brow and swung at him, thankful that (y/n) had made her learn to swordfight during the last couple of months, without it she would be dead weight for the fight.

The pirate Lonnie was fighting finally let go of his crewmate to fight her head-on, he swung at her and “cornered” her against the dock post. Lonnie quickly disarmed him, but being slightly bored, she tossed her sword up and held it by the blade, pointing the handle at the pirate who gave her a confused look “Here! Take mine.” when he looked at her for confirmation and she nodded, he grinned and gladly took the blade.

He swung once, twice, three times, and by the fourth Lonnie lifted herself up on the railings and kicked him hard in the head. The pirate tumbled to the ground and went limp. Lonnie let out a small bout of laughter and picked up her sword again, running up the docks to fight some more pirates.

“Duuuude” Dude laughed, watching the battle with wide eyes “If only I had opposable thumbs” he stood on his paws and ran down the tunnel as Carlos looked at him and nodded his head at it “I never get to have any fun”

Uma spun low to the ground, trying to swipe at Mal’s legs, her grin turned sour as Mal blocked the swing and grabbed her arms, pulling her close and smiling down at her “Is it just me, or are you kinda having fun too?” Mal laughed, squeaking a bit as Uma growled and shoved her away towards the docks. Mal slowly backed up and was soon off the gangplank as she continued to clash swords with Uma.

Jay blocked an elbow punched from Davy and grabbed his arm, locking it to his chest and throwing Davy to the floor again.

Evie smirked as Jonas backed up for a moment, she brought her left hand up behind her and pointed her toe “Let’s dance~” Jonas swung first and Evie quickly parried, they two hitting their swords against the others quickly. Jonas swung at Evie’s feet but she jumped back and trapped his blade between hers and her boot.

Gabe was somehow able to get the upper hand against Ben and pushed him to the floor of the docks, grinning down at him as the sharp end of Ben’s blade drew closer to his neck. Carlos jumped behind them and smacked his sword against Gabe’s butt, he turned and swiped at Carlos, widening his eyes a bit as Carlos easily held up against him. “Ben go!” Ben ducked under their crossed blades and started to run towards the tunnel. Carlos pushed off Gabe and smiled as he tumbled to the ground.

Evie pushed down Jonas and grabbed his red scarf “Nice scarf~” she pulled it off and shoved Jonas down through the railings with her foot. “It’s mine now~!” Ben hopped up onto the deck with her and Evie spun around to see two pirates run in front of her, another two standing in front of Ben. “Ben!” the two quickly defended against the four pirates.

Jay dodged out of the way of Davy’s foot and jumped over a swipe of his blade. He blocked a couple of hard swings from Davy and finally got a grip on his arm. He pulled Davy towards him, ducked under his torso, and lifted him off of his feet. Jay crouched a bit and pushed up, releasing Davy and sending him to the lower set of docks.

Davy hit the floor with a loud crash, the teen laying there for a moment as pain flared up his back “Ow” he whined, cracking open his eyes to see Jay grinning down at him then run towards the tunnel.

-

You glanced at Gil wincing slightly at the passed-out Harry in his arms. You, Harriet, and Gil finally made it to the old garage, the sound of clashing swords and yelling echoing through the old pile tunnel.

You growled a bit, turning to the limo and pulling open the back car door, groaning a bit “Why the fuck did Jay lock it?!” you yelled, punching the window. Moments later Lonnie and Jay came running from the tunnel. Jay stopped; his eyes wide as he saw the unconscious form of Harry in Gil’s arms.  
“What happened to him?!” Jay yelled, running up to Gil and placing his hand on Harry’s forehead.

“James Hook is what happened” you snarled, Lonnie and Jay looking at you with wide-eyes as they had never heard you speak with such malice before “I already took care of the bastard and now I need to deal with another one, is Davy there?” you gestured to the battle beyond the tunnel, Jay slowly nodding as he grabbed the keys from his thigh bag and unlocked the car, helping Gil get Harry into the limo.

“Yeah-he’s-what’s he got to do with it?” Jay asked, flinching back as you glared at him.

“ _HE_ is the one who told James Harry was on the isle, I have a bone to pick with that fucker” you grabbed onto Harry’s sword and walked toward the tunnel “Harriet, get in the Limo” she raised a brow, looking at Lonnie then glancing at her baby brother being gently laid out on the long side seat of the limo.

“No” you turned, watching Harriet for a moment before she continued “I still have work to do, I’ll stay here and make sure everything stays in order, and protect my little sister and the twins until you can get shit moving. Okay?” you shook your head and took your foot off the tunnel and walked over to her, holding up your hand.

“I’ll be sure to get you and your sister off the isle first, along with the smee twins, I promise” Harriet smiled and clasped her hand with yours.

“I’m holding you too that, thank you for taking care of my brother for me” you smiled and squeezed Harriet’s hand before releasing it and walking back to the tunnel, giving her a thumbs-up as she yelled out at the last moment “And save some of that traitor for me! He needs to learn what happens when you mess with Harry”

You smirked to yourself and unhooked the hook from your belt, rolling the weapon in your hands.

It’s time for revenge.

-

Davy flashed his eyes between Uma and Ben, smirking as a devious thought came to mind. Kill the king and take control. If he killed Ben, he would gain the popularity he needed to rise above the ranks. Yes, Uma would be the one to have originally captured him, but after he killed the king? Oh, he would take place as top dog.

And then he would take place as captain after he took care of Uma. He would rule the world one day, but first the isle. And while he was at it, he would take out the purple imp as well.

Ben turned and saw him walking towards him with his eyes wild with mania, the king stumbled back for a moment, watching as Davy lifted his sword and prepared to swing down on Ben.

Davy flinched back as a blade was suddenly swung at him, sticking into the ladder between him and Ben, he quickly followed down the scarlet jacket covered arm and his eyes widened, looking into your pissed off (e/c) ones.

“Hiya!” you sang, your smile dropping as you started to swing Harry’s sword at Davy, the boy hardly able to keep up with your pace.

“(y/n)!” Ben yelled in relief, the other vks noticing and doing the same. Uma turned and her jaw dropped, noticing the spray-painted hook on the back of your coat.

“you-“ she snarled, glancing back from you to Mal and shaking her head. She needed to keep focus, and continued to fight Mal.

You took the hook and slammed it into Davy’s blade, throwing him off his balance and trapping him against the rails. Ben took the chance and leaned over your shoulder and tickled under Davy’s chin, taunting him with a baby voice. “goochy goochy goo~” Ben cooed, laughing as you gave him a side-eye and swiped at Davy’s cheek with the hook, you grinned at the cut that instantly appeared and Davys wide-eyed look. Ben turned and blocked the swing of Gonzo who suddenly appeared behind him.

Davy pushed you off of him and stumbled back, yelping as you easily and quickly parried his swings. You took a quick step forward and slid your blade through the hilt of his sword, disarming him and spinning on your heel, slamming your foot into his chest and sending him back. You jumped on him and slashed Harry’s sword across his chest.

He quickly held his arms up and screamed as Harry’s sword sliced a good inch into his arms, blood pouring from the lacerations.

Some of the crew turned at that and gasped as you swung back up and stabbed into his left shoulder “This-“ you twisted the blade, a maniacal smile spreading on your lips “-is for Harry” you pulled it out and stabbed into his other shoulder, making him scream again “This!” you pulled it back out “is for me!” you sliced up near his face, creating a red line from his chin to his brow “And this! Is for everything else!”

“Carlos! Smoke bomb!” you turned and cursed, watching as Carlos knocked one of the pirates off the docks and whipped Mal’s bag around, pulling out one of the smoke bombs and tossing it to Evie.

You looked back down at Davy and grinned “I went easy on you, but Harriet-“ his eyes widened in fear, only just realizing that you had found out **everything**. “won’t.”

You spun around and slid under Ben’s arm, arching up with your left hand and slamming the hook into the hilt of Gonzo’S sword and disarming him, using your momentum to slam your shoulder into his sternum and knock him off his feet.

“Evie now!” you screamed, squinting to reduce the risk of the smoke getting in your eyes. Evie threw the bomb to the docks, purple smoke filling the area. “Ben go!” Ben bolted off after Evie as she pulled at his arm. Mal close behind them as she finally pushed Uma off of her and into the smoke.

You pushed at Mal’s back to get her off the bridge and turned, making eye contact with Uma as you sheathed Harry’s sword and pushed the bridge, jumping a bit as it fell back with a loud crash. Uma growled, her eyes drifting to the hook in your left hand and shaking her head.

_What’s my name?_

_What’s my name?_

**_What’s my name?!_ **

_Say it nooooow._

You stared at Uma with sad eyes as she screamed at you, her eyes only showing rage and betrayal.

“(y/n)!!!” Gil yelled from the other side. You gave Uma an apologetic look and turned, not knowing as you did the hook symbol on your back flashed in the light, making Uma scream again and push her crew members out of her way as she raced to take the other way around to get to you.

You grabbed Gil’s hand with your free one and hopped down onto the ground of the musty alley, running into the car after Mal and Ben and waiting for Gil to get in before you slammed the door closed. The Limo took off in a sudden start and drove quickly down the alleys of the isle. Mal took a deep breath as she flopped back into her seat, before suddenly sitting up and scrambling to look in her backpack. “My spell book!” she screeched turning to look out of the back window and thumping her head against the leather “shit”

Ben stared at Mal as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, she opened them and turned to look at him, her eyes swimming with worry. “Are you okay Ben?” she asked, ignoring the large cut on her cheek that was still bleeding. He gave a comforting smile and reached out, cupping her chin and inspecting the cut.

“Are you okay?” Mal smiled and nodded, taking Ben’s arm and pulling it off her cheek.

“It’s just a cut, I’ll be fine…I’m sorry I dragged us into this mess” she sighed, leaning heavily against her seat “If it wasn’t for my dumb brain none of this would have happened”

“Well, it did one good thing” Ben muttered, looking out the window and watching the isle buildings go by “I got to see the isle for what it really is…Uma helped me see that”

Mal lifted her head a bit “…She’s good at making people see the truth” she finally sighed, flopping forward and leaning against Ben’s arm “So what now?”

“Well for starters; remember last time when I said I save you next time? Yeah, same thing” Mal snorted and rubbed her forehead against his arm.

“And as I said last time, let’s not let there be a next time”

“I’m all for this re-bonding cute shit but can we do it later?” you snapped, rubbing your thumb against Harry’s bruised face. Mal gasped as she finally realized Harry was in the limo and dove forward to sit on the floor with you.

“What happened to him!? Where was he?!” Mal hovered her hands over Harry’s arms, her eyes burning slightly at the sight of the dark and bloody bruises all over him.

“James Hook” you snarled, the others, minus Gil, looking at you with wide eyes as malice once more filled your voice “that’s where Harry was, and luckily Gil, Harriet, her crew, and I made it in time before anything really bad happened to him” Mal sighed in slight relief, while it was scary that James had Harry, none of his clients ever came to take payment. “Do you know any healing spells off the top of your head?” Mal licked her lips, trying to rack through her brain to remember any type of healing spell in her spell book. Finally, she shook her head.

“No, my mother never wrote any spells in the book, and if there were any, they were scribbled over by her…I don’t know any” you scoffed and smacked her thigh, making her jump a bit.

“Then make one up! It’s not the book that’s magic it’s you!” Mal paused, before smacking her forehead and nodding.  
“Yep, sorry, my brain is still catching up to everything” she looked up at the front and saw the barrier coming closer “Just-wait till after we cross the barrier?”

You rolled your eyes, leaning against Gil’s leg who was sitting next to Harry’s head. “Duh?”

Everyone shivered as the limo passed through the barrier, Mal’s eyes glowing for a moment as her magic was once more released. She wiggled her arms to get used to the feeling of her magic again and turned to Harry, her eyes glowing again.

_“take these wounds, blue and black/take the pain, gone in a blink”_

Harry’s body glowed a slight golden purple, and you slumped in relief as the bruises and cuts on Harry’s body slowly disappeared until it was as if nothing had happened to him.

You sobbed in relief and sat up, wrapping your arms around his head and neck and pressing your face against his “Thank fuck” you sniffed, pulling back a bit as Harry’s lashes fluttered against your cheek as he woke up.

“Love?” he muttered, his eyes drifting around the car and relaxing as he only saw his friends “I’m-wha-“

“Uma took Ben for the wand, we got Ben back, and we’re on the bridge now heading home” you quickly explained, shuffling closer to him and tightening your grip on him as he leaned closer to you and wrapped his arms around your upper torso “You’re safe”

Harry breathed in your scent, burying his face in your hair and nearly falling asleep again. His hands brushed against the leather of your coat and he pulled back a bit, pulling at the lapels of the jacket and smiling. “Yer wearing meh jacket” you looked down and started to take it off, stopping as Harry shook his head, pulling the coat back over your shoulders “No, keep it, it suits yeh” you smiled and leaned forward, bonking your head against his.

Harry looked up, smiling at Gil who was crying “Hey bud” he whispered, grunting a bit as Gil leaned down and gave Harry a tight hug “okay, yeah, hug it out” you sat up on your knees and curled your arms around his torso, laying your head on his chest and taking a deep breath. Harry smiled and pushed his head into Gil’s grabbing your hand with his and squeezing it.

Evie and Carlos smiled at each other and leaned back into their seats, happy that the stressful part of the day was finally over.

Mal got up from the floor and sat back down next to ben, closing her eyes, and decided to get in a power nap for the hour it would take to get back to the school.

Ben leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, the two soon falling asleep.

Evie and Carlos slumped against each other and passed out, Lonnie glancing back and cooing “so cute” she smiled at you, Harry, and Gil.

Harry was halfway curled up on Gil’s lap, his head on Gil’s thigh and one of his arms wrapped around your shoulders holding your hand. Gil’s head was now leaning back against the seat and was lightly snoring, one of his arms on Harry’s chest with Harry’s shirt tightly bunched in his fist. You were still curled up on the floor, your head resting in the crook of Harry’s neck and one of your arms wrapped around his shoulder as the other was pressed against your chest to hold Harry’s hand.

“I wish I had my phone on me” Lonnie whispered, turning back to the front and resting her feet on the dash. Jay looked up at the rearview mirror, smiling as he looked at his friends.

All his friends were safe now, his job was complete.

-

Davy sat up with a wince, glaring down at the deep cuts on his arms. He yelped a bit as he touched his face “That’s going to scar” he muttered.

He froze as heavy footsteps appeared from behind. He slowly turned around, his eyes widening as he looked into the flashing red eyes of Harriet Hook.

“You’re dead” was all she said, smirking as a dark spot on Davy’s pants started to appear.

“Parlay?” Davy squeaked, screaming as Harriet swung her sword at his face.

## -end of part 12-

There It is! Part 12! The core four + Ben, Harry, Gil, reader, and Lonnie are off the isle and heading back home safe and sound! Again, if you forgot Dude’s voice is now Beast Boy from teen titans because I hate the actual voice the VC gave him even though he apparently can do a good “teen” voice that would have suited Dude better. Also, READER GOT SOM FUKIN PAYBACK FOR HARRY ON DAVY I know she didn’t finish him off but come on, Harriet deserves a shot at him eh?

And Mals spell that she used to heal Harry was one [@sephiralorange](https://tmblr.co/mP00OihgVakkaYRu3Aa64gA) (on tumblr) and I created together after she tried to find a healing spell in the “Mals spell books” books and only found a healing potion. I hope it works lol. Also, I think this has been one of my longest fic parts in a long time, 22 pages and 6763 words! Anyway part 13 coming soon, and the Vks will be back in Auradon finally!

oh! fake screenshot i made for the “hiya!” part!

(y/n) is modeled after me


	13. Part 13 - Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you all finally arrive back at Auradon, and Carlos makes everyone get involved in the "girl talk". you take care of Harry to help him relax from the last couple of days

  
  
  
  


=

You woke up to Evie gently pushing at your shoulder Hey, we’re back” she whispered, carefully stepping over your legs and out of the limo, Carlos and Dude exiting just behind her. You groaned as you released Harry’s hand and unwound your arm from around his shoulder, you cupped his cheek, and rubbed your thumb against it to wake him up.

Gil stretched and groaned as his back cracked, he looked down and poked Harry’s forehead “Dude, come on wake up, we’re home” Harry slowly blinked awake, wincing in pain as he slowly sat up “Woah are you still hurting?”

“Sore” Harry muttered, letting his head fall back on the seat as he tried to stretch out his legs “I think Mal’s spell took away the main stuff but I gotta deal with the end healing shit”

“ouch,” you muttered, grabbing onto Harry’s hands and tugging him out of the car “come on, let’s get you a hot shower or something, you need to relax after the last two days, and plus you don’t smell all that good” Harry snorted at that and grabbed onto the door frame to lean on as he got out of the limo.

“yeh try being a nasty ass cell for two days with no bathroom” he joked, giving you a soft smile when you just looked at him. “sorry, yeh know that’s how I deal with stuff love” you rolled your eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“yeah yeah, come on” you intertwined your hand with Harry’s and walked after the others who were just a little ways ahead of you. Gil stepped to Harry’s other side and tossed his arm around his neck, not wanting to let go yet.

Lonnie walked off towards the school building, waving the group goodbye as she went to go put away the fencing swords.

“Ben! There you are!” Jane rushed up to Ben’s side, holding her tablet in her arms “Cotillion is tomorrow!” she ushered him closer, showing him the stained-glass window design “This is your design for Mal’s window, isn’t it beautiful she’s gonna love it!” Ben turned away from Jane and leaned close to Mal, whispering to her;

“Hey…should we cancel?” Mal looked up at him, if they suddenly canceled the day before the cotillion, the press would go wild, and Mal didn’t know how to deal with that.

She slightly shook her head, Jane saw their looks and attempted to backtrack for a bit to come back later. You smiled at Harry and walked up to Ben, tapping his shoulder to make him turn to you.

“Tomorrow is exactly six months since the vks came, just change what we’re celebrating” you whispered, Mal and Ben, grinning at you as you said it.

“Actually…that’s perfect” Ben muttered, turning back to Jane and nodding at her “Yeah, um, no it’s fine…looks good.” he turned to Mal, nodding at her “Do whatever you need to do” she nodded back, watching him walk off with Jane.

Evie linked her arm with Mal’s and started to guide her to a private area “We need to talk” Evie muttered, Mal letting out a small sigh, she had already explained mostly everything on the isle, but there were still some things to be said.

“Yeah” Mal muttered back, the two girls stopped as Carlos stepped behind them.

“No.” Evie and Mal turned, their brows furrowed in confusion.

“No?” Evie asked, slightly appalled at Carlos’ random objection.

Carlos licked his lips, glancing at Jay before looking back at the girls “you guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your…girl-talk stuff, or whatever…and Jay and I are tired of it!” Jay shook his head immediately, holding up his hands a bit.

“I’m not.” he shrugged as Carlos glared at him a bit. Carlos rolled his eyes and looked back at Mal and Evie.

“We’re you’re family too. We’ve been through a lot, together…and I’m not stopping that now, okay?” it was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Carlos, who watched Mal as she nodded in agreement. With her approval, Carlos looked to Jay and Evie “Everyone sit” he plopped down to the ground, looking up at everyone as they just raised their brows “Come on” as Jay, Evie, and Mal slowly sat down on the grass, Carlos turned, stopping you, Gil, and Harry in your tracks as you walked towards the dorms. “you too!”

You gestured to Harry, who was about two seconds from falling asleep again “I said everyone sit, this is a mandatory VK meeting” he yelled, smirking as Gil shrugged and helped Harry over to the circle, Harry sitting down next to Carlos as Gil plopped down next to Jay. You shuffled your feet awkwardly before Carlos turned back and nodded his head towards the circle “I said all of us, that includes honorary VKs” you gave a small smile and walked over, sitting down next to Harry and snorting a bit as he leaned into you, arm wrapping around your waist.

It was silent for a moment as everyone stared at each other awkwardly, before Carlos broke the silence again. “I don’t know how to start girl talk” you snorted, pressing your face into Harry’s side.

Jay pursed his lips, shrugging a bit “what up?” Evie laughed a bit, as Mal took a deep breath.

“Well…I’m a mess” she started, letting out a sigh as she started to pull grass from the ground “I’m such a fucking mess, like-six months ago I was stealing candy from babies and planning to take over the world and now-now everyone seems to want me to be this picture-perfect princess who never messes up and I’m just so stressed because it was such a sudden change and I’ve been freaking out for the last five months? And-and I broke up with Ben because I realized that I’m NOT ready for a relationship yet and-and it was moving so damn fast-and” Mal was speaking so quickly she hardly had time to take a breath. You finally decided to butt in, grabbing onto her moving hand.

“Woah woah woah, slow down Mal, take a long deep breath and hold it” Mal followed your instructions, taking a deep breath and holding it as you held your hand up. “Now let it go, slowly” as you lowered your hand, Mal followed with releasing her breath, her slightly glowing stressed eyes calming as her shoulders slumped “Better?”

She gave a watery smile and nodded, reaching up and rubbing at her eyes to rid of the stress tears “Yeah, thank you” you nodded, squeezing her hand before letting it go and leaning back against Harry.

“Now, Mal” she looked back up at you “ I’m going to give it to you straight, all of what you just ranted about? Your fault” Evie gasped, grabbing onto Mal’s shoulders and attempting to rebuttal but Mal knocked her hands off and sighed.

“No Evie, I need to hear this, I’m not six years old needing to be given the happy dappy glitter version of everything” she looked back at you, nodding for you to continue.

You nodded back “Having to be ‘a perfect princess’? no one ever made you do that, that was all on your own. The fast relationship with Ben…okay that’s on both of you, yall NEVER talk about anything and in Auradon, it’s filled with people who get married after knowing each other for three hours, so it’s on him for not asking you if you were okay with moving that fast and it’s on you for not telling him you aren’t comfortable moving that fast.” Mal pressed her lips together and nodded, looking down at her hands that were clenched on her pants. “and good on you for breaking up with Ben” she looked back up with wide eyes “because in my world, yall “broke up” for like three hours before getting back together, into a toxic relationship might I add, so I’m proud of you for taking the mature step and breaking up with him…for what reason?” Mal shrugged.

“Mental stuff, it was going too fast and he kinda…doesn’t help with my…what did you call it?” you hummed and looked off for a moment.

“um, god complex?” she pointed at you and nodded.

“Yeah that, he doesn’t…try to call me out on anything, like-yes he got angry with me for using magic to cheat with my lady of the court stuff and I get why he got angry with me, but…he doesn’t call me out on the important stuff like….okay two months ago, I royally fucked up with Jane and I kinda…insulted her, I didn’t mean to but it slipped out and, Ben was right there and he did…nothing, no ‘ _Mal that was mean go apologize_ ’ no ‘ _Mal think before you speak_ ’ nothing, he just stood there and acted like I had done nothing wrong!” you clicked your tongue.

“He did that with Audrey too, she’s more passive-aggressive on things and petty as all hell, and when she would, well, insult Jane for her hair, or Lonnie for preferring sports over mani-pedis, he acted like she didn’t say anything at all. That’s something he needs to work on, and I think he does that because of his parents.” The vks looked at you confused “Well look at them, Beast locked all the villains away on an isle and kept you all on there as if you had done something to the people in Auradon, when you didn’t you are all innocent kids just trying to survive, not once did Belle speak up against that, and that’s something she passed down to Ben, she ignores the red flags in someone because she loves him and in turn that encourages his behavior! That’s what Ben does with you and what he did with Audrey, you both have some nasty habits, Audrey’s passive-aggressiveness, and your lying tendencies.

He needs to see that what he has been taught is wrong, just like you’re learning what was wrong with your parent’s teachings, you don’t need to lie or cheat your way through life, sometimes just being true to yourself and others gets you farther than anything else. Ben needs to learn that he doesn’t have to stand by and watch as everything else happens around him, he was able to break free of that before with bringing you six over but then…he lost it, and I don’t know what happened but he was so adamant of giving you guys a chance and was protective over you and then….I don’t know, he just…changed”

It was a few moments of tense silence as the VKs realized Ben had changed throughout the last couple of months. You waved off your rand “Sorry, that got away from me there, but we can talk about it properly later, but Mal, no one forced you to change, no one, that was all you. And I know you were only thinking of being accepted by the people of Auradon but that wasn’t good, you don’t NEED to be accepted by everyone in the world, you don’t NEED to be liked by everyone, because there’s always going to be a handful of people who don’t, and that’s okay. What’s important now is that you find yourself and become a better person in turn, yeah?”

Mal took a shuddering breath and nodded, giving you a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah…thank you (y/n)” she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around you tightly “I needed that”

You patted her back “I’m always here to give it to you straight” Mal pulled back and rubbed her eyes.

“Well…this was dumb” Jay muttered, starting to stand when Evie stopped him.

“Maybe it wasn’t” she took Mal’s hand, smiling at you for a moment before looking back at the vks “We’re always gonna be the kids from the isle…I tried to forget it…I really tried. But those are our roots, and I know you two, Harry and Gil” they perked up a bit, raising their brows “never tried to forget it like I did…or Mal did. But there’s really nothing to be ashamed of for being from the isle, because it made us into who we are today, we’re villain kids, and that’s never going to change.” Harry, Gil, and Carlos gave her a look as if they were saying.

 _‘We were never trying to change it but okay?’_ Evie waved her hand at them in dismissal.

“Point is, there is no reason we have to change for anybody because who we are right now, is great…because it’s us” Mal smiled at Evie and leaned into her side, squeezing her hand “and if they don’t like us for being isle kids….tough shit” you cackled at that.

“oohohoh! The princess swore! Not something you hear every day!” Evie rolled her eyes as the rest of the VKs laughed at your remark. She turned to Mal.

“I’m going to make some changes to your dress, and if you’re up for it, only if you’re up for it…it’ll be waiting for you” Mal nodded, leaning into Evie as she wrapped her arms around Mal’s shoulders and hugged her.

Evie looked at you and mouthed; ‘ _thank you’_ you nodded back and stood, holding out your hand to Harry and helping him stand. The others stood moments later and started walking towards the dorms, Jay’s arm tossed over Mal’s shoulder as they walked side by side.

You sighed, turning to Harry with a smile “How bout a self-care afternoon huh?” Harry grinned at that and nodded, leaning into you as you took his hand again and walked back to the dorms.

“I’m starving, see you guys later!” Gil walked the opposite way of you, waving you goodbye as he walked over to the cafeteria.

“See ya Gil!” you yelled back, leaning your head on Harry’s shoulder as he moved his arm around your neck.

-

Carlos smirked as Jane rushed past him with a panicked look. “Jane!” he called, laughing a bit as the girl jumped and spun around to look at him.

“Carlos!” she rushed up to him and grabbed his shoulder “do you know where Gil is?!” Carlos snickered and pointed towards the cafeteria.

“yeah, he went to go get food, good luck!” Jane grinned at Carlos and spun on her heel, running towards the cafeteria, pulling out a small box and a sparkly blue envelope from her bag.

It was only one more day till cotillion! And she didn’t want to risk losing Gil to someone else asking him to it…and she didn’t want to ladle punch AGAIN.

“Gil!” he spun around, a small smile growing on his face as she got closer.

“Hey Jane what’s-woah!” she tripped on thin air and flew forward, Gil lunged forward, easily catching her and setting her back on her feet “Careful Jane! Don’t wanna hurt that pretty face of yours” Janes face burned at Gil’s words “Sorry, slip of the tongue again heh” he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing back at the cafeteria “So um-what did you…oh!”

Jane looked to the ground and shoved the box and envelope towards Gil. he gently took them from her and opened the box first, humming at the Orange and Blue decorated cupcake that sat inside, he quickly pulled it out, handed the box back to Jane, and ate it. Smirking as Jane giggled at the dollop of orange buttercream on his nose.

He finished off the cupcake and wiped the dollop of blue edible sprinkle covered buttercream off his nose and licked it. He opened the letter and let out a small gasp.

Written on the letter, in Jane’s curly neat handwriting; was an invitation to him.

He slowly looked up from the letter, smiling a bit as he looked at her shy form, her hands covering her burning red cheeks. He folded the letter ad put it in his pocket, reaching out and gently grasping Jane’s hands and pulling them off her face. He chuckled at her closed eyes and leaned forward, pecking her forehead. Jane squeaked and looked up at him, her entire face turning red as she stared at him. “You can take that as a Yes, I forgave you a while ago after you made me a cake after your…fiftieth, apology” he laughed “Well I forgave you before that but I realized I still liked you when you did that” Jane giggled, then stopped.

“You-you still like me?” she mumbled, covering her mouth as if she had spilled the world’s biggest secret. Gil nodded, smiling as Jane squeaked again.

“I do, and I would be happy to go to cotillion with you…wait our outfits, what if they don’t match?!” he stood, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes blew wide. Jane laughed, reaching out and grabbing his hands.

“Okay okay! I have-I have a solution” she giggled for a moment at his confused yet relieved look “Evie has some ribbon leftover from my dress, you can wear it as a hair tie! And I-I’ll wear one of your bracelets!” Gil grinned, bouncing in place a bit.

“That sounds amazing! Yeah, let’s do that” some passing students smiled and shook their heads at the excited maybe-once-again-couple and entered the cafeteria.

“and-and maybe if you don’t hate me again after all of this, maybe, maybe we can get back together?” Jane tried, squealing as Gil nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“that would be amazing Jane” Gil hummed, rubbing the girl’s arms and looking back at the cafeteria “um, food?” Jane clapped her hands, grabbing one of Gils and pulling him into the building.

“Yes! Food!”

-

You turned off the hot running water and stuck your hand into the bubbly hot bathwater, nodding to yourself. “Kay Harry, it’s ready!” you shook your hand off and dried it on your pants, walking out of your pretty large bathroom and cooing as you walked out to see Harry curled up on your bed “okay I know you’re tired but!”

you climbed onto the bed and gently shook his shoulder, pouting at him as he grumpily looked up at you “you need to take a bath, you stink, your dirty, and it’ll help with the soreness” Harry let out a harsh breath, blowing your hair back a bit and sat up, undoing his shoes and letting them drop to the floor, tossing his jacket back at you and walking into the bathroom.

He closed the door and you heard the sound of clothing hit the floor as you gathered up his jacket and hung it in your closet. You walked back over to the bathroom and yelled through the door; “I’m gonna get some comfy clothes for you okay?!”  
“Thank yeh love” he yelled back sleepily, you smiled as you heard the sound of water being splashed around. You kicked his fallen boots out of the way and went to his shared room with Gil. you let out a small sigh as you rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a soft long-sleeved shirt with a compass stitch on the chest, black sweatpants, a pair of boxer briefs, deciding to grab a pair of his socks as well before shutting the drawers and walking back to your room.

You knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open, peeking around the corner to see harry almost completely in the water, only his head to be seen above the bubbles. His bright blue eyes staring straight at you. You lifted up the pile of clothes “got you a change of clothes, they will be on the counter for you when you’re ready” you set the pile on the counter opposite of the bath and turned to walk out of the bathroom to give him some privacy when he whined and reached out to you. You turned with an exasperated laugh “I swear you were a cat with separation anxiety in your past life or something” you snorted, walking over to the bathtub and crouching down next to it, your eyes level with Harry’s now. “Not that it’s a bad thing though.”

He hung his arm over the edge of the tub, making a grabby hand at you and grinning sleepily when you intertwined your fingers with his. You rested your chin on the edge of the bathtub and closed your eyes, just enjoying the peace that you finally had with Harry after a crazy two days of him being missing.

Wait- you perked up, looking down at the water and smirking as the water was no longer clear, but blue and shimmery and smelling of lavender, ocean salt, and a slight hint of vanilla. “You used my bath bombs didn’t you~” you teased, lifting up Harry’s hand and pressing your lips to the back of it. He gave a shy smile and shrugged.

“It looked nice” he mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the tub.

“Well, it’s fine, go crazy with my shit, anything to help you relax” you sat up and pressed a kiss to his forehead “You deserve some pampering after the days you’ve had” he hummed with a dopey smile on his face, cracking his eyes open as you stood and walked away. As he whined, you turned, smiling as he pouted at you. “I’ll be just outside the door baby” he turned red at the pet name and turned away from you. You chuckled and closed the door most of the way “I’ll leave the door open, yell if you need anything.”

“Kay” was his only response, you snorted a bit and turned, putting your hands on your hips as you overlooked your room…time to do a little R&R redecorating.

First, hang fairy lights above your bed, next, get some big ass blankets and sheets…there should be some extras in the back of your closet.

-

Half an hour after he got in the bath, Harry narrowed his eyes at the large grey basket slightly hidden in the nook below your bathroom counter. You did say he could use any of your stuff. He pulled at the box, smiling a bit at the array of self-care items, ranging from simple face wash to charcoal foam face masks and the little paddles that allowed easy appliance.

He ran his hand through his freshly shampooed hair, which smelled like (fav shampoo/conditioner), and the waft of your (fav body wash smell) body wash floating up, making him inhale your sent with a smile.

He let out a little sigh and rummaged through the basket, brow-raising as he spotted an exfoliating mud mask. He pulled out the small container it was in and nodded, it would do. He grabbed a small bottle of face moisturizer and stood, walking to the door and pulling it open, mouth dropping open at what he saw.

The curtains to your room were closed, shutting it in near darkness, the only light being the soft yellow fairy lights that hung just above your bed, hidden from the rest of the room by large sheets and blankets laying across the bedposts and pinned to the walls.

“Wow,” he muttered, walking into the room and setting the cosmetics on the bed, sitting down and smiling up at the soft lights.

“Like it?” he nodded as you re-entered the room and set your now full bag next to him, he looked down at the bag, tilting his head curiously “I got some snacks that I didn’t have in my room” you pulled out a bag of popped popcorn and handed him the bag, he carefully opened it as you got out more snacks and set them on the bed “So I was thinking, movie cuddle afternoon, and then…I was thinking I could paint your nails?” you suggested, squealing a bit in happiness as Harry grinned at you and nodded “really?”  
“Aye, sounds fun, what color?” he stuck a handful of popcorn in his mouth and looked at you, smiling as you flicked off stray corn from his lip.

“Black to red ombre, then-your hair is still wet” you sighed, turning to walk back into the bathroom and grab a dry towel. You walked back up to harry and motioned for him to lean towards you, he obeyed and you ruffled the towel in his hair, biting your lip as it already started to floof up. “Actually” you stopped, throwing the towel around his neck and turning back to the bathroom “Better idea”

Harry bobbed his head a bit, listening to the non-existent music in his head as you did whatever in the bathroom. His eyes dropped a bit as he reached next to him and grabbed the box of fruit snacks.

“There we go” he perked up a bit as you suddenly appeared beside him with a hairdryer “Stand up” Harry looked at you with squinted eyes as you plugged the device into the socket next to your bed, eyes following you as you moved to stand in front of him “…Alright then” you stepped up on the bed next to him and plopped down behind him, grabbing his shoulder and guiding him to lean into you.

He happily did so and almost purred as you started to dry his hair, your fingers rubbing comfortingly at his scalp. Five minutes later and Harry was almost asleep, heavily leaning into your hand as you gently guided it around to dry his hair properly. As you felt the warm dry fluffy hair, you nodded to yourself and turned off the hair drier, setting it next to you and letting your hands run through Harry’s hair.

He groaned a bit and fell back, cheek resting against your collar bone as you scratched his head. Harry suddenly jumped as a knock suddenly sounded on your door. You gently lifted him out of your lap and let him flop back on the blankets.

You walked over to the door and opened it “Oh!” you stepped outside and closed the door behind you “Fergus! What’s up?”

He furrowed his brows, looking down at your outfit. You glanced down, wincing a bit “That…outfit aside. Ah haven’t seen ye or Harry fur a'maist twa days, is everything okay?” you pursed your lips in thought, before sighing.

“Mal went back to the isle and Harry went with her” you held up your hand to stop him from interrupting “Both of them are back now and Harry went through some shit when he was there, right now we’re both just relaxing until tomorrow…okay?” Fergus glanced back up at your door and slowly nodded.

“Harry…he’s okay sricht?” you paused, Fergus’s eyes widened for a moment “Ye hesitated” he pointed out, gritting his teeth anxiously as you waved him off.

“I did…Harry’s dad is a piece of shit that’s all I’ll say, if you need to know anything else, either ask Harry or ask me to get permission from him, I won’t just blab away about what happened” Fergus nodded, reaching up and patting your shoulder.

“A'richt then… I’ll see ye twa efter okay?” you smiled at him and patted his arm, turning to walk back into your room.

“See you later” you opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door with your foot. You looked down at your outfit and sighed, you were still in full isle gear, minus the hook and sword. You shrugged off Harry’s jacket and tossed it on your desk chair.

You walked over to your dresser and grabbed one of Harry’s black long sleeves that you had commandeered from him a few weeks back and a pair of black sweats.

You walked over to the bathroom, cooing at Harry already curled up in your large red fluffy blanket, tufts of dark brown-black hair peeking out from the top and light snores reaching your ears.

You walked into the bathroom and quickly changed, you walked back out and placed your boots next to Harry’s, and chucked your old set of clothes into your laundry.

You cleaned up the scattered snacks on the bed and set them on your table set by your tv. You grabbed the cosmetics Harry had put on your bed and walked over to the side he was mostly laying on, shaking his shoulder a bit. He grumbled and popped his head out of the folds of the blanket, sleepy ocean blue staring into you “Don’t you want to do the face stuff?” he slowly nodded as his mind caught up to your words and sat up, the blanket falling around his hips. He patted his cheeks to wake himself a bit and grabbed the items from you, spreading the mud mask on his face as you turned on the tv and went through your movies.

“So, what are we watching” you asked, tilting your head towards Harry a bit, wanting to hear what his maybe request would be.

“Um, Ah dinnae know…something lighthearted?” he tried, his accent slipping deeper than usual. You giggled a bit, poor baby, so tired.

“Um, how bout…Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead man’s chest?” Harry almost snapped awake at that, he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, it’s not light-hearted buts it a hella good movie”

You put in the blue-ray disc and walked back over to the bathroom, taking out your black and red nail polish, along with the top and bottom coats. “Alright scooch forward” Harry did so, eyes locked onto the Tv. You sat behind him, legs on either side of his torso, and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him towards your chest, his head resting just beneath your chin. “Hand please” he lifted his right hand, letting you grab onto it and start painting his nails.

The next twenty minutes of you painting his nails and him watching the movie were silent and calming, you felt Harry almost drift off multiple times before snapping back awake when someone spoke or action exploded on the screen. You cursed as you had forgotten the hardening nail UV light thing to let Harry move his hands without worrying about ruining the polish. You patted his shoulder, making him whine again as your warmth disappeared from his back. You returned moments later, resuming the position you had and hardening the polish on his nails.

You glanced at his face, admiring the flutter of his lashes as he fought off sleep, before the mud mask caught your eye “shit!” you once more got off the bed, laughing a bit at Harry’s loud complaint as you got a washcloth wet “your mask dummy!” he shut up, scooching towards you as you walked toward him with the wet and warm cloth.

He grabbed it from you and cleaned off the mask, stopping a bit as you opened the bottle of moisturizer and dolloped some on your finger. He dried his face with his sleeve and hummed as you dabbed it on his face and rubbed it into his skin for him “Ta loue” he murmured, you gave him a look and snorted.

“um, English please?” you laughed, pecking his nose and moisturizing your face before putting away the cosmetics.

Harry pouted and shook his head “Thank yeh love” he murmured again, smiling sleepily as you grinned at him.

“You’re welcome baby” you grinned as his face turned pink again. “Come on, how does falling asleep to Pirates of the Caribbean sound?” Harry grinned, tightening his grip on your fluffy red blanked and waiting for you to lay down on the bed before flopping on your chest and nuzzling into your neck.

You felt Harry’s soft breath on your neck as his body relaxed, you closed your eyes, reaching up and placing your hand on the back of his neck, rubbing your thumb as you pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“A loue ye (y/n)” a soft whisper brushed against your senses, only able to be heard because your ear was right next to his mouth.

You felt a tear slip down your cheek and you wrapped your other arm around his shoulder and held him tighter.

“I love you too Harry”

## -end of part 13-

aaand part 13! and we are officially back in Auradon! Mal gets a talking to, Bens weird passiveness is “explained” (and soon to be “fixed”) Jane asked out Gil and he said yes~ and some harry n (y/n) fluff! thanks to [@sephiralorange](https://tmblr.co/mP00OihgVakkaYRu3Aa64gA) for giving me the self care idea n Harry using (y/n) products~!. yes i made the art, i couldn’t help myself! next chapter! the last stretch to Cotillion! and to answer anyone’s possible question about what happened to Davy? lets just say there’s Davy wont be doing anything with his left hand for….well never lol.

hopefully that rewritten vk “girl” talk made sense, but i do want to say if it does sound like im ragging on Ben, i wasn’t trying to, i was just trying to possibly explain why he acts like he does in D2 and beyond. also i love Audrey as a character but she’s kinda nasty lol 


	14. Part 14 - Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little filler chapter before Cotillion, Evie/Doug thing, Mal and Carlos brotp, and Chad shenanigans

  
  
  


=

Evie hung one of the last dresses on the transportation rack, when a knock sounded on her door. She pushed the dresses apart for her to step on the other side and called out; “come in!” Doug entered moments later, a smile on his face.

“Hey! How was the camping trip?” Evie turned to him with furrowed brows.

“C-Camping?” Doug’s smile diminished and he looked at her slightly confused.

“yeah?” He tilted his head at Evie “Carlos and Jay said you and the others went on a last-minute camping trip to relax?…is-is that not what you did?” Evie sighed, the questions running through her mind stopping as she realized what had happened.

“oh, um, yeah they lied to you” Doug looked a bit offended “you see, Ben was kidnapped on the isle” now he looked alarmed “let me finish, we saved him and saved Auradon” Doug let out a small sigh of relief and took Evie’s hands.

“is everyone okay?” Evie looked off to the side for a moment “you hesitated what happened” She grimaced and shook her head a bit.

“um, well…you know how our parents are kinda pieces of shit?” Doug looked surprised at the swear but nodded “well… Harry’s dad is…kinda really bad and…that didn’t turn out well on Harry’s side…that’s all I’m saying” she gave a small smile and turned, grabbing some of Dizzy’s accessories that she had brought back with her and sliding some on her arm to carry easier.

“Is he okay now?” Doug asked quietly, stepping to her side and leaning into her field of vision.

“yes” Evie assured him “Mal healed him when we left the isle and he’s with (y/n) now, he should be just fine for cotillion tomorrow~” Doug nodded and gave Evie a small smile.

“that’s good, you had me really worried for a moment there, was anyone else hurt?” Evie thought for a moment then shook her head.

“Mal has a cut on her cheek but that was the worst of our end thankfully.” She gave another smile and looked back down at the accessories “you know…while I was there…I realized something” Doug put his hand on her shoulder “I was lucky enough to be given a chance, and now I need to give someone else a chance too” her mind flashed back to five months ago when Harry had asked Ben to bring Uma over, and maybe after cotillion she could ask about Dizzy?

“My uncle bashful used the say that” Doug switched the topic, sensing Evie was not in the mood to talk about what had happened on the isle with him. Evie smiled, happy with the sudden change and turned to him, her brow raised a bit.

“Did he?” Doug nodded, then pursed his lips a bit.

“But, really-really quietly” Evie laughed, spinning around to face the transportation rack and gesturing to it.

“come on, we have dresses to deliver~!” Doug happily obliged to her non-verbal request and moved to the rack, pushing it as Evie pulled it out of the room.

-

Two hours later, after every dress had been delivered, Evie returned to her room and grabbed her last two outfits she had to deliver.

A red rose gown and a red and black suit.

She handed the outfits to Doug and dug into her bag again, finding the red ruby earrings with small crossbones skulls hanging from the top. “perfect” she muttered, carefully holding them in her hand and leading Doug to (y/n)s room.

She knocked on the door, humming as a couple of moments passed by and no response came. She knocked again and sighed when again no response came, she gently opened the door and cooed as she looked inside the room.

On (y/n)s bed was her and Harry, curled up together under her many blankets as soft yellow fairy lights hung above them, the title screen of a movie playing on her tv.

Evie snuck into the room, gesturing Doug to be quiet as she set (y/n)s new earrings on her desk and motioned for Doug to hang hers and Harry’s outfits on her closet door.

Evie spotted (y/n)s notepad on her desk and wrote out a small thank you note, pinning it to her corkboard that hung just next to her desk.

She ushered Doug out and turned, smiling at the sleeping couple, and slowly closed the door behind her, shushing it as it shut with a loud click.

“There we go” Evie sighed, turning to Doug and wrapping her arm around his “I’m starving, how about you?”

“Food sounds good” he chuckled, guiding Evie to the cafeteria.

-

Carlos watched from afar as Mal swung her feet just of the gazebo floor, her toes just grazing the cool lake water. He froze as she turned to look at him, her emerald green eyes softening and she invited him closer, turning back to the water as he did so and sat down beside her.

Mal laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, while she and Carlos hadn’t been friends before Auradon, she was glad that she had him by her side now.

“so…you broke up with Ben?” Carlos started, giving Mal a soft smile as she looked up at him. She slowly looked back down at the water as she thought of what to say.

“I…yeah” she sighed, letting her weight fully lean onto Carlos, who lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. “I’m just…not ready for the relationship he wants…I know I hide my feelings and shit but…I really don’t know how he expected me to just, be good with all of this Auradon lady stuff within six months…I feel like a failure” Carlos let out a low hum, squeezing Mal’s shoulder.

“well, you aren’t, you did your best, and your best was good enough, you just found out that that life…isn’t going to work out for you, it goes against your mental wiring, yes maybe you could adjust to it but would you be happy with it?” Mal pursed her lips, Carlos shook her a bit “well?”

“no” Mal muttered, picking at the loose thread on her pants “no I wouldn’t be happy like that…Ben…he said he wanted me…the real me, the isle me-wait…no he wouldn’t want her, she’s rude as fuck” Mal smiled at the snort that erupted from Carlos, before it slipped off as she remembered something. Mal stopped Carlos as he was about to speak again “Hey…I did this for Evie but…I wanted to do the same for you” He looked at her confused “I’m sorry for the way I treated you when we were on the isle” he looked off to the side for a moment before he realized what she meant.

“oh! Yeah, it’s no biggie” he attempted to brush it off but Mal adamantly shook her head.

“No! it’s not “no biggie!” I treated you, Evie, and sometimes Jay, horribly! Even after we became friends! You were and are deserving of kindness, and I’m sorry that I was so fucked up that I was the rottenest little brat to you” Carlos stared at her with wide eyes. “what?”

His shocked look melted into a comforting grin “Thank you Mal” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a tight hug that only lasted a moment “sorry, just remembered; you’re not really affectionate” he laughed, grinning wider as Mal giggled along.

“it’s-its fine when it comes from you three” Mal hummed, turning to look back at the lake.

“sooo back to the Ben break up talk?” Carlos tried, smirking as Mal blew a raspberry “come on, you need to talk it out with someone, or else you’re gonna explode keeping it all bottled up.”

“…I’m happy I broke up with him” Mal spilled, not looking at Carlos as his brows shot up “I thought about our future and I realized if I kept doing what I was doing, and we kept going with how we were…neither of us would have been happy…I need to learn to love myself before I can love him properly, because…if (y/n)s forced quote an’ unquote therapy sessions” Carlos laughed at that “taught me anything. It’s that…I rely on someone else’s love to measure my self-worth”

Carlos hummed, squeezing Mal’s shoulder again “that’s not a good thing”

“no!” Mal huffed, running her hands through her hair and pulling at the roots “it isn’t! I’ve been trying to earn my mother’s love for 16 years, then I just hop to doing so much bullshit to make sure Ben will love me! I dyed my hair blonde, I dressed in those itchy dresses, I dropped my entire personality for all that! And-and it wasn’t good, I felt like I was slipping away Carlos” Mal sobbed, tears trailing down her cheeks as she finally broke “I don’t even remember what I’m supposed to act like without all that because I spent so long doing it I just-I forgot what being ME felt like” Carlos fully wrapped his arms around Mal and pulled her tight to his side. “I-I know it sounds like I’m being pathetic and having a fucking pity party but I’m just so fucking scared Carlos” Mal whimpered, throwing her arms around Carlos’ torso and pushing her cheek against his shoulder “on the isle my life was commanded by my mother and my identity was pleasing her, and here my life has been being Ben’s girlfriend and pleasing the people of Auradon so they think I’m not some villain whose just after Ben because he’s king…I-I do really like Ben Carlos”

Mal sniffed, pulling back one of her arms and wipe her nose “I do, it’s just that…being with him hasn’t helped me move on from my mother bullshit and im-gah!” Mal let out a yell, pulling back from Carlos and burying her face in her hands “I’m having a fucking identity crisis because of my fucking mother! Why can’t she just leave me alone! Why can’t all this dumb shit be left behind five months ago! Why do I still have to deal with it?!” Carlos let Mal rant, rubbing her back as she broke down.

“because life is unfair that way” Carlos sighed “Mal I know exactly what you’re dealing with right now” Mal peeked out from her fingers, her eyes shining “I still have nightmares from living in my mother’s closet, getting trapped in the bear traps on the ground, or when she would burn me with her cigarette…even ones were she sends dogs at me to kill me…I still hear her voice in my head, telling me I’m worthless, that I’ll never be better than dog chow, my only use was being her servant” Carlos swallowed down the lump in his throat “but I know she’s wrong, I’m not anything she says. I’m a tech genius, I’ve made several computers on the isle just from scraps, I’ve enhanced my 3D printer to be the best in Auradon, faster than any other and the quality is still top-notch, I’ve made a tiny little device that was able to make a hole in the barrier, I’ve gotten offers to work for Tony fucking Stark!” Mal gasped, reaching forward to grab Carlos’ shoulders in excitement.

“holy shit what!? When? How? Why?!” Carlos smiled, prying off her grip.

“I knew you all were distracted by something else, especially you, so I didn’t want to make you stressed by my stuff either, it was two months ago. I didn’t take the offer because I want to finish school, but the offer still stands when I graduate in two years” Mal grinned, but it turned to a pout as Carlos gave her a look “Now back to the original topic, I’m not letting you deviate from it, you need to let it all out”

Mal stared at him for a moment before shrugging “I…feel like I already did…Auradon is stressful, my mother is the base of all my mental shit, and I’m not ready to be in a relationship with the dude I love because until I can love myself and learn not to rely on others value of me as my own value I can’t be with him in a way that won’t hurt him” Carlos slowly grinned “what?”  
“you said you love Ben~” he teased, laughing as Mal turned red and smacked him.

“I did not!!” she screeched, yelping as Carlos half tackled her and pulled her into an arm lock “Let me go you heathen!”

“you love Ben~ you love Ben~” Carlos sang, laughing as she tried to smack at his face “Come on, pixie! Let’s get you back to the dorms, I think you need a nap”

“Don’t call me pixie!”

“How bout gremlin?”

“Carlos!!”

-

Chad carefully pulled the 3D printed copy of the king’s crown from the printer and pressed a kiss to the emblem on the front. “Finally,~” He walked over to the mirror that was installed in Jay’s standing dresser and carefully perched the crown on his head, smiling as his full cotillion outfit came to light.

He looked like a king~

He tilted the crown down a bit and laughed, posing in the mirror “oh what’s that? Why no Audrey, I haven’t chosen my queen yet~” He purred to the fake Audrey in his mind. He turned and started to walk away before spinning back around to pose again “why no Audrey-”

Suddenly his phone rang, and he turned, raising his brow as he walked over to his phone “who could be calling me?”

_Caller ID - Audrey <3_

Chad let out a high-pitched scream of excitement, dropping his phone to the floor as he gripped his head “ahhAH! Audrey!!!”

“chad!” Carlos groaned, glaring as the other dived to the floor for his phone, and shushed him “Chad! This is my room chad!”

Chad shushed him again, making Carlos roll his eyes. Chad hit the answer button on his phone “Audrey?”

_“Hey Chad um, I’m kind of stuck in Sherwood forest, my tire went flat. Could, could you come help me?”_

“yeah of course!” Chad covered the mic and turned back to Carlos “she got a flat tire in Sherwood forest and she wants me to come fix it~” Carlos squinted a bit and looked at Chad with an odd look.

“that’s six hours away”

Chad looked at him as if what he said wasn’t a long road trip. “Really? Only six?” he turned back to his phone and put it back to his ear “I’m gonna be there faster than I thought”

 _“Thanks Chad, I was going to come to cotilli-“_ he pulled the phone away and pressed a kiss to the screen, hanging up on Audrey and starting to walk out the door when Carlos stopped him.

“Ah-My printer my crown” Carlos took the crown off Chad’s head, who chuckled and gestured back from the printer to the crown before shrugging it off.

“I’m coming Audrey!” he ran down the halls towards his car, leaving a bewildered Carlos in his dorm.

“wow,” Carlos snorted, shaking his head and walking into the room, tossing the crown on Jay’s bed. Carlos flopped down on his bed, Dude hopping up next to him moments later “these last two days have been crazy huh?”

“You can say that again” Dude snorted, halfway crawling on Carlos’ chest and laying his head down “Nap time?”

“Nap time” Carlos chuckled, pulling his pillow over his face to block out the afternoon sun and sighed.

## -end of part 14-

yep, part 14, we’re almost to Cotillion guys! also yep, Doug does not accuse Evie of cheating on him even though he had no reason to do so in the movie and he shows concern over Evie and her friends safety when she tells him about the isle~ what?? no~ this isn’t a dig at Doug’s awful D2 writing!! how could you accuse me of such a thing~! (Doug had alot of potential but like Mal it got ruined in the second movie and he was pushed as a full on background character in the third) also MORE CARLOS CONTENT~ yes he is smart boi and deserves that recognition and yes, the avengers exist in this universe. hopefully that Mal talk didnt sound like a pity party. 


	15. Part 15 - Sleepy mornings and try outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry slept in, and there's some new recruits for R.O.A.R for you to watch try out for the team

  
  


***this is pretty much just a filler chapter srry if its boring***

=

You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off, Harry groaning into your neck as you smacked it to make it shut up. You peeled open your eyes, letting out a harsh breath as the sun just barely peeked through the shut curtains. “what time-“ you glanced at the alarm clock, harry yelping as you suddenly sat up and knocked him off your torso “WHAT THE FUCK ITS 9 AM?!”

You tried to remember what time you and harry had gone to take your nap…you got back to your room at like, 1:20 pm, Harry took a thirty-minute bath, it was twenty minutes doing his nails and-2:10pm that’s when you and Harry went down soo that was…19 fucking hours of sleep holy shit.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s groggy voice finally broke through your bewilderment. You turned and let out a soft sigh, smiling at his slightly grumpy look, his eyes almost completely closed and his hair a fluffy mess.

“We slept for nineteen hours hun” you chuckled, bursting out into laughter as Harry just stared at you for a moment and then pushed his head into your pillow and tried to pull the blanket over his face. “Harry no, we have to get up, we missed lunch and dinner, we need to eat” you pulled back the blanket, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek “Come on”

He made a grumbled complaint but obeyed, slowly sitting up only to rest his cheek on your shoulder and lean heavily into you. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile on your face as his arms wrapped around your waist and tugged you into him “Yes yes I know, cuddles are great, but Saturday pancakes are even better” he peaked up at you again and seemed to consider your bribe before closing his eyes again and tightening his grip. “Alright, then I guess I’m going to breakfast alone and leaving you here in this warm bed that’s going to turn cold without me here to cuddle you~” Harry groaned and finally sat up, pouting as he dragged his feet to his room to get dressed “Thank you!”

He let out a small grumble and opened your door, shaking his head to wake himself up more. The door closed behind him as he stepped out and you jumped off your bed to get dressed.

You decided on a comfy red long-sleeved shirt that you had also commandeered from Harry a few weeks back, your most comfortable pair of jeans, and some black sneakers.

You freshened up in your bathroom and sighed, grabbing your key to lock your door when you saw a note on your corkboard. You walked closer to it and took it off the board, holding it close to read.

_-Thank you for helping me design yours, Harry’s, and Gil’s outfits, it saved me a lot of brainpower I needed for other things :3_

_-Evie <3-_

You smiled and set the note on your desk, grabbing your bag and checking inside, nodding as you spotted your sketchbook, pencil, eraser, and some snacks inside. You grabbed your phone from your desk and walked out of your room.

As you locked your door you heard Harry’s dorm room door open and close, arms wrapping around your waist moments later “Hi love” you hummed, turning in Harry’s grip and pecking his nose, smiling at the small grin that came from your affection “Come on, let’s go get some food, we need the energy for today” He gave you an odd look before he remembered

“oh, righ’ cotillion” he grumbled, hands sliding up your waist and trailing down your arms, intertwining his fingers with yours. You squeezed his hand and walked down the halls with him, humming to yourself as you walked towards the cafeteria.

“So how are you feeling today?” Harry thought for a moment, rolling his shoulders and tensing his arms, then shrugged.

“Not sore anymore, I think the bath helped with tha’” you nodded in relief.

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable the entire day, soreness is not good for dancing” Harry rolled his eyes at that and snorted.

“Yes, because that’s all I’m goin’ ta do, dance” you gently pinched his arm with your free hand “oi!” you snickered at the noise he made and pushed open the cafeteria doors, the smell of pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon, and many other breakfast foods invading your senses.

“Yum,” you hummed, squeezing Harry’s hand one last time before moving to get in line for your food “find a table for us?” Harry nodded and looked around, spotting the vks sitting around a large rectangle table with two more spots open. He walked towards it and plopped down next to Carlos, who shifted to the side a bit to give harry a bit more room.

“morning~” Evie sang, giggling a bit as Harry crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down on them “oh someone’s sleepy~”

Harry just grunted and lifted one of his arms from below his head and placed it over his face, hiding the light from his eyes. “I haven’t seen you or (y/n) since the talk…where the heck have you been?” Jay asked through a stick of French toast, reaching forward and poking at Harry’s bedhead.

“When I went to go drop off (y/n)s dress they were asleep…I think It was like, four-thirty? So, I think they’ve just been sleeping the entire time” Evie laughed, turning and smiling as you passed around the table and set a tray in front of Harry and sitting down across from him. Harry parked up, licking his lips as he looked at his pancakes, sunny side up eggs, bacon, and strawberries. “so, where have you two been for the last day?”

You snorted, facepalming a bit “we slept for nineteen fucking hours Eve” the table stared at you in shock as they snickered at the absurdity of your words “I know I know, but one moment it was two-thirty the next it was nine am”

Carlos sighed, shaking his head “you two are not going to be able to sleep for two days” Harry grunted through his fork as you rolled your eyes.

“Whatever, I have a fucked-up sleep schedule anyway not like that’s going to do me any worse” Harry snorted at that, pausing the inhaling of his food and gulping down his apple juice.

Evie clicked her tongue in disapproval and stood, taking her empty tray with her “I bet you’re happy that summer vacation is soon, then you can sleep till your heart’s content without missing class” you grinned at her as she walked away towards the trash cans.

“When’s summer vacation start again?” Gil asked, shoving a hard-boiled egg in his mouth, nodding as Carlos answered for him.

“Monday, I think yesterday was the last day of school but I think we were all a little busy doing something else heh” you hummed, tapping your finger on your cheek.

“I think yesterday was a start of a three-day weekend, FG said something about letting everyone get a day of rest before cotillion” Carlos squinted a bit and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I remember her saying something like that, well, at least we won’t get in trouble for missing algebra” the table snickered a bit, Harry pushing his empty try towards you and laying his head back down on his arms. “Geez you two sleep for nineteen hours and he’s still tired.”

“Well, I don’t think he slept on the isle, plus sleeping too much can make you even more tired, Harry come on, you can’t go back to sleep” you shoved at his shoulders, giving him a soft smile as he glared at you “I’m sorry love, I’ll get you some coffee from the café how bout that?” he kept glaring for another moment before it softened.

“Mocha-Caramel frappe” he flopped his head back down and his shoulders rose and sank in a quick motion.

You stared at him for a moment before looking at the others “those don’t have a lot of caffeine, right?” Mal shook her head “okay you answered that way too quickly” she snorted and smiled at you.

“Just order with an extra shot of espresso, that’ll keep him for the day and through cotillion” You mentally noted that and thanked Mal, turning back to Harry and pushing at his shoulder.

“Harry, come on, go with Gil to the amphitheater, I apparently have some people to watch try out for the team” he let out another grumble, pouting as Gil stood from the table, handed you his tray, and hoisted Harry from his seat, carrying him in a fireman’s hold before Harry forced Gil to put him down. You giggled as Harry grumpily made his way to the amphitheater with Gil just behind him, hopefully preventing Harry from running back to your room to get more sleep.

“When did you learn ‘bout the new ones?” Jay asked through a mouthful of waffles, swallowing them down with cafeteria coffee.

“When I woke up to a text from Fergus, get this, we have ten people who signed up for the team” Jay and Carlos’ jaws dropped “I know right?”

“Probably cuz you kicked off Chad, right?” Mal guessed, popping her last strawberry in her mouth and laughing as you winked at her.

“yep, I’m fully betting on that” you took yours, Harry’s, and Gil’s empty trays and walked towards the trash can, raising your brow as you saw Evie was still standing there, now talking to some of the girls who had gotten their dresses asking styling questions.

“oh, I would do a natural look with some rouge lips, it would make your eyes and dress pop a bit more” Sophia; Robin Hood’s daughter, nodded and pulled out her phone, going to look up make-up references before you pulled Evie away.

“Sorry girls, I’ll be stealing the princess now” the others whined as you set your trays on top of the can and pulled Evie by her arm back towards the vks.

Evie let out a sigh of relief and slumped against you “thank you (y/n)! I would have been stuck there for ages! I love helping style but I’m still not fully awake and ready to deal with all that” you hummed in response and let go of Evie as you arrived back at the VK table.

“alright I’ll see you guys later, I gotta go look at R.O.A.R tryouts” the four VKs nodded and engaged in their own conversation.

You spun on your heel and walked out of the cafeteria building, making your way back towards the main school to get to the amphitheater inside. Passing by a couple of students who were grabbing the last of their school supplies before summer vacation started.

You pushed the doors to the amphitheater open and nodded to the group that was standing just to the side of the main ring, they nodded back and you walked over to Harry, Gil, and coach, the latter handing you a clipboard with the names of the those who were trying out.

  * **Amra Triton  
**
  * **Raven Loxley  
**
  * **Kuzo Emporia (** made up last name don’t come for me **)  
**
  * **Ellie DunBroch  
**
  * **Alvin Oldenburg  
**
  * **Yuan Yao  
**
  * **Adrian Liddell  
**
  * **Tyron Maldon  
**
  * **Eva Fitzherbert**
  * **Pax Darling**



You nodded to yourself as you looked over the names, you glanced up from the clipboard and let out a piercing whistle, the new recruits immediately falling into line. “alright! We’re gonna do this tournament style! The last one standing gets the spot! Any cheating and you’re permanently banned from even trying out for the team. Line up just in front of the boxes, two lines please!”

The recruits obeyed and lined up, two lines of five in front of you.

You started to call the match.

“Ressembler!”

“salute”

“lower the point”

“masks down”

“en garde!”

You waited a few tense moments before letting out another whistle, the chaos of the fight almost immediately deafening the room. Ellie quickly took out two others, flipping over Pax and landing behind them, spinning on her heel and smacking their butt. Pax quickly spun around and blocked another swing of Ellie’s sword, the two quickly delving into their own match.

You looked over at Tyron and Yuan, the latter of the two easily kicking the former’s ass. Tyron let out a yelp as he fell to the floor, sword sliding across the ring and hitting the wall.

“Tyron; out! Stand behind the line!” the teen smiled at Yuan and hopped up from the ground, jogging over to the line that was behind you and coach and continuing to watch the mini-tournament.

Amra and Adrian’s swords were flung out of their hands, coach quickly calling them out of the ring. They moved to stand by Tyron and watched the rest with rapt excitement.

Ellie finally managed to disarm Pax and caught the sword she had sent flying with her free hand. Pax let out a sigh and ran over to the others who had been called out.

Ellie turned to Raven and the two immediately began to clash swords, the others still in the match stopping for a moment to watch with wide eyes as the two girls easily matched the skill of the other and blocked and parried so hard the blades shook.

Eva took the chance of the distraction and took Kuzo out of the match, the latter pouting as they stomped over to the others.

It was down to five; you let out another whistle, making them split apart and stand at attention.

“stand around the blocks and wait for the signal”  
once more they obeyed and stood around the ring, just next to the parkour blocks.

You and Gil watched with rapt attention as the last five started at each other with giddy looks, Eva and Ellie flipping their blades to release some of their energy.

You let out another whistle, laughing a bit as Ellie launched herself at Alvin and took him down within seconds. The boy huffed to himself and scooted out of the ring, sitting crisscross on the floor and leaning back on his palms with a grin.

Now only four left, it was two versus two for a moment before Yuan kicked Eva out of the ring, leaving just the three girls to battle for the spot on the team.

Ellie jumped back as Yuan swung at her, the latter blocking a stab from Raven in a swift motion before spinning into a crouch and kicking Raven’s feet out from under her. Yuan kicked Raven’s sword away and ran towards Ellie as Raven was pulled out of the ring.

“last two” Gil muttered to harry, mentally wishing he had popcorn, this was better than those action movies Ben had shown them. Harry let out a low grunt, while the fight was exciting, he was still pretty tired and was just wanting to go back to bed until cotillion.

Ellie and Yuan quickly clashed swords, the two evenly matched as they danced around each other.

Swing, parry, block, thrust forward, block, flip over parkour block, parry, swing, miss, flip, block, repeat.

Then, at last, Yuan’s foot slid just a bit more than she was meaning to and Ellie took the chance, placing her foot behind Yuan’s and sliding it back, throwing Yuan’s balance off.

Ellie ducked under Yuan’s arm and hoisted her up, flipping her over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground.

“call it!” Coach yelled out, the two girls halted in their fight and stared at each other, their chests heaving with heavy breaths.

You walked into the ring, holding out your hand to Ellie who grinned and eagerly took it “congrats Ellie, welcome to the team!”

The others who had been defeated cheered and walked over, ruffling Ellie’s hair and congratulating her “and great job to the rest of you, if there’s ever another spot open, I want you all to try out again!”

They call cheered in agreement, setting down their gear and walking over to coach as he called them over.

You walked over to Harry and cupped his face, tilting his head up to you and smiling at him “hey sleepy baby, how bout that mocha-caramel frappe now hm?” he gave a soft smile and nodded, grabbing onto your offered hand and pulling himself up, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and leaning towards the doors “Okay okay we’re going, see you guys!”

Ellie and the others waved back before turning back to coach.

You, Harry, and Gil walked out of the school and headed to the campus café.

-

It was only two hours to Cotillion. And Uma was pacing around Ben’s room, she had spelled the king only 10 minutes before, but now she had to wait the two hours till 6 pm to even do anything, lest anybody get suspicious.

Luckily Ben had let her stay in his room at the castle and informed everyone that his room was not to be entered till after cotillion. Possibly; that it could have also created suspicion but Uma was not aware of Ben’s habits enough to know that it would or not.

But she would have her revenge on Auradon, and do what had been promised 5 months ago.

The barrier would come down.

And Harry and Gil would regret betraying her.

**-end part 15-**

Srry again if this one was boring but at least it ended interesting?? Anyway, cotillion starts next chapter!


	16. Part 16 - Cotillion p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for Cotillion, will everything go as planned or the events of the movie play through once again?

  
  


[all outfits link since i dont feel like putting them all here](https://descendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com/post/641825988537417728/descendants-hhxr-shuffle-playlist-cotillion) (links to tumblr) 

=

You rolled the chain of your ruby necklace between your lips as the stretch carriage made its way closer to the cotillion ship. “you okay love?” Harry whispered to you, placing his warm hand on your thigh. You slowly nodded, mind flashing back to the movie, remembering Uma’s entrance and her transformation to the giant Cecaelia.

You only hoped that if her arrival at cotillion still happened; nothing would happen to Harry or Gil. “I’m…fine” you reassured him, dropping the chain from your mouth and turning to smile at him “Sorry, just nervous”

“Same here,” Harry chuckled, taking your hand and intertwining your fingers “haven’t done an event like this since beasty boy’s coronation” you lifted your free hand and pressed it to his cheek.

“You don’t have to do anything but stand there and be handsome, and you’re already nailing about half of that” Harry’s cheeks turned pink and he leaned in to quickly peck your jaw.

“Thank yeh love” you glared at Evie and Jane as they giggled at you.

“oi no one told you to look over here, shoo” they just gave you an amused look and returned to their conversation. Jay leaned over a bit and held his fist out, laughing as Harry smacked it away.

The carriage slowed to a stop and the driver opened the door moments later. You and Harry, being closest to the door, stepped out first, Harry quickly climbing out and holding out his hand to help you.

You picked up your dress with your right hand and grabbed Harry’s with your left, carefully stepping out of the carriage and whistling at the loud music and bright lights that were erupting from the top of the ship.

“Nice job Jane” the short fae grinned and held onto Gil’s arm as he led her to the entrance. Evie and Doug stopped next to you and Harry, Evie nodding towards the ramp with all the press.

“shall we?”

“…les do dis” you smirked, turning to a grin as Evie giggled at the word choice. “yall go ahead, I think we have to be in a line anyway” Evie nodded and walked forward with Doug.

Harrys hand-squeezed yours, making you look at him with raised brows “you okay?”

“aye” he muttered, letting out a soft sigh “do…do I look okay?” his soft ocean blue eyes turned to you, anxiety swimming deep within.

You gave him a once over, pulling at his pirate-style tailcoat and ruffling his hair “you look perfect my love, only bruise insight is hardly visible” you poked the dark purple hickey on his neck, grinning as his ears turned red “Sorry, couldn’t resist”

You looked back at the entrance, brows raising again “how did I just notice Doug’s suit is different?” Harry hummed in confusion, looking over at Doug and Evie “well in my world he wore this ugly ass ill-fitted gold suit, now he’s wearing a maroon suit with gold accents, much better suited for him” Harry snorted at your fashion rant and threw his arm over your shoulder.

“let’s go, love, we’re burning moon-light” you sighed, slightly pouting at the fact that he saw through your stalling tactics.

“fiiiine” you groaned, Harry slid his arm off your shoulder and offered it, winking as you took it and walked you over to the press.

You squinted slightly at the bright flashes of the cameras and the immediate yelling of the press.

“(y/n) you look beautiful tonight!”

“who designed your dress?! Where are your earrings from?!”

“Harry who designed your suit?!”

“Evie and I collaborated on Harry and I’s cotillion outfits, and my earrings are designed by Dizzy of the isle” you gave a polite smile to the press and leaned your head on harry, squeezing his arm a bit to ground him as you saw his leg start to move a bit.

One of the guards walked up and gestured for you and harry to move onto the ship, saving you and Harry from any further questions. You quickly walked onto the ship and let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be away from all the press. There was a camera crew for cotillion but they were more focused on cotillion itself, along with Mal and Ben.

Speaking of which, you wondered if either of them got the chance to tell the planners or anybody else that wasn’t your little group about their breakup?

“Jane! There you are my dear!” you glanced to the right, seeing Gil and Jane standing next to the stairs and Jane puff her cheeks a bit before turning to her mother “everything looks beautiful my love, now we just need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts~” Jane stopped her before her mother could get any further.

“Mom?” FG looked at her with a smile “I have a date.” a bright smile broke out on the older woman’s face as she gasped.

“A date?! Really~” she cooed, looking over at Gil a second later “and do you have a date too?” Gil smiled and nodded, looking down at Jane with soft eyes. “really~”

Gil and Jane shared a teasing smile as Jane reached out for Gil’s hands “mom?” the older woman hummed before noticing their intertwined hands.

“oh~ how wonderful. Now Jane, I don’t want a repeat of last time you hear?” Jane gave a sheepish smile and nodded “Gil is a very sweet boy and you will treat him well, same goes for you my dear” Gil laughed a bit and nodded.

“yes, Fairy godmother” FG nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the punch table, leaving Gil and Jane to move onto the dance floor with Evie and Doug.

Evie spotted you and reached out with her hands, making a grabbie motion at you and nodding towards the dance floor. You rolled your eyes and lowered your hand to Harry’s, intertwining your fingers and dragging him onto the floor with you.

Jay and Lonnie danced by you, the two spinning around the other dancers and seemingly dancing the tango to the high beat music.

The music came to an end, the crowd applauding the DJ and turning to the main staircase as the guards lifted fanfare trumpets and Lumière stepped into the spotlight. The guards lowered their trumpets and Lumière smiled down at the crowd and announced with a loud voice;

“the future lady Mal~” you winced a bit, Harry laughing at your face as he knew what you were thinking. Mal stepped out from the left side of the stairs entrance and turned on her heel, her eyes almost glowing from her anxiety as she looked at nothing. Her hair was a bit different than it was in the movie, it was now back in a low bun with two locks of hair framing her face. but it made sense since she had cut it shorter and dyed it a different color, but she mostly looked the exact same as she did in the movie.

“She’s zoning out” you muttered to Evie, who cooed and started cheering to help ease Mal’s nerves, you and the VKs followed her lead, the rest of the crowd following in turn.

Mal snapped out of her zone and made eye contact with you and Evie, giving the two of you a nervous smile, turning to Lumière with a laugh as he whispered something in her ear.

As Mal made her way down the stairs, Beast and Belle greeted her, Mal biting her lip as the two offered what they thought were comforting words “you are exactly what Ben needs” she made eye contact with you and you shrugged, pushing Evie a bit to retrieve your anxiety-ridden friend.

“Hi,” Evie whispered, holding out her hand for Mal and squeezing it as Mal tightly gripped it “How are you feeling?”

“uh, sorta like I’m going to throw up?” Mal whispered back, almost speed walking over to your little group and huddling next to you.  
“That’s fine, it’s okay to feel nervous” you whispered, reaching up and firmly gripping Mals shoulder.

“We’re right here with you” Carlos smiled, reaching around Evie and patting Mals back. Mal gave a watery smile and turned, gasping a bit as the fanfare started again and Lumière began to announce Ben’s arrival.

“Did either of you tell anyone other than us that you broke up?” you whispered to Mal, who gave you a panicked look “I’ll take that as a no, don’t worry, I’m sure Ben will clear things up before anything happens” Mal nodded, turning back to the main stairs.

“King Benjamin!”

Ben walked into the spotlight and you heard Mal’s breath stop for a moment, and you smiled. While their break up was really for the best, until both Mal and Ben got their mental shit together, their reactions to each other were still cute. You looked back up at Ben and cursed under your breath.

His eyes were purple.

Uma was here.

You tugged on Harry’s sleeve, subtly nodding towards Ben. Harry followed your eyes and stopped, realizing what you were pointed out.

“Why are his eyes?” Harry whispered, stopping midsentence as Ben reached the bottom of the stairs and bowed to Mal, and instead of curtsying, Mal copied his bow back at him.

You looked from Ben to the stairs, knowing Uma was just around the corner “Harry, I should have told you earlier, but something bad is going to happen tonight” you rushed to whisper back, keeping your eyes on the stairway entrance. you didn’t want to be harsh with the young sea witch but while she had good intentions deep down, she was still planning on completely taking down the barrier.

And that wasn’t a good thing for anybody in Auradon.

“love what’s-“ Harry was stopped as Ben apologized to Mal and turned back to the stairs, Uma stepping out into the spotlight and nervously looking down at the crowd. While for her everything was going to plan, it would be nerve-racking for anybody to step out like this. “wrong….Uma?” Gil stepped next to Harry; their eyes locked onto their oldest friend.

Your hand drifted down from Harry’s sleeve to his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Uma locked eyes with Harry and Gil, and the mask of indifference in her eyes broke, and you saw the girl who just wanted her two best friends back, but it was quickly covered up by anger and the shy new girl act she was presenting for cotillion.

Mal looked from Uma to you, disbelief clear on her face ‘ _did you know_?’ she mouthed, her shoulders dropping a bit as you mouthed back;

_‘I wasn’t sure if it would still happen’_

Mal turned back as Ben met Uma halfway and led her down the rest of the stairs. ‘ _What’s happening_?’ Mal thought, looking down at Ben and Uma’s intertwined hands, gasping in pain as Ben took one of them and kissed it, seeing the class ring ben had given her five months ago now on Uma’s finger. ‘ _yesterday he said he loved me and now…now this_?’ she felt her nose burn, she looked back up at Ben, who was only looking at Uma with a look she had seen looking straight at her two days ago and now it was pointed at the girl she had fought with for 6 years. “Ben?” Mal whimpered, hands clenching onto her dress “What’s-What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry” Ben started, finally turning back to Mal. Her brows furrowed as she looked into his purple eyes…that…reminded her of something “it all happened so fast!” Uma looked at Mal, a big grin on her face. It looked authentic, but Mal was hardly paying attention to that, her mind whirling around with confusion and hurt. “something happened to me when I was on the isle with Uma.” He looked back into Uma’s eyes, a soft smile growing on his face “a connection”

“What are you saying?” Mal pushed, feeling her chest begin to tighten and her legs start to feel like lead. Ben looked away from her.

“I’m saying-“ Uma interrupted him with a giddy grin and laugh.

“It was love~!” Uma made eye contact with Harry and quickly looked away; Harry squeezed your hand. “I just…” she looked back at Ben “ I realized how alike Ben and I are you know?”

“we are” Ben whispered, smiling as Uma giggled and agreed “you’re so beautiful” Mal shook her head slightly and took a small step back, trying to get ahold of herself so she could deal with the situation properly.

“Ben” Mal tried, clenching her Jaw as Ben ignored her “Ben” she tried again, tilting her head in concern as he finally looked at her. “did…did you go back for her?” she finally asked, the tears she had been holding back dripping down her face. The purple in Ben’s eyes misted away for a moment before Uma touched his arm and he looked back at her.

“he didn’t have to…I dove through the barrier before it closed. And I’m an excellent swimmer so…” Ben laughed a bit and smiled,

“you are~” Uma gave a sheepish grin and laughed.

“thank you” Mal looked down at the floor, trying to make sense of everything, what had gone wrong? What had she done wrong? ‘ _everything’_ a voice whispered in her head, Mal closed her eyes and forced it away, opening them as Uma stepped closer to her.

“listen…Mal?” she grabbed onto Mal’s hand, and Mal looked down, swallowing harshly as she saw the class ring on Uma’s finger “I just really want to thank you” Mal looked back up at Uma’s face, furrowing her brows, thank her? Uma didn’t even like her? ‘ _she has every reason to not like you, you deserve everything that is happening to you right now_ ’ Mal forced her nails into the palm of her free hand to force the voice down, where was it coming from? “I do, for everything” Uma sighed, glancing back at Ben for a moment before she pulled Mal into a hug, Mal’s arms instinctively going to wrap around Uma’s shoulders before she stopped herself, watching as Ben just looked at them with a smile.

What was going on?! Ben was always aware of everyone; couldn’t he see she was distraught?! There was a difference between Mal pretending to be a perfect princess and then her being visibly upset…something was really wrong. “thank you, thank you so much”

Uma pulled away, pressing her lips together in a somber smile. Ben leaned in over Uma’s shoulder, grabbing Mal’s attention. “don’t you see Mal? You were right?” she looked at him confused, what? What was she right about? “you knew we weren’t meant to be together; that’s why you never told me you loved me, that’s why you broke up with me.” Mal felt her heart shatter.

“What?” she croaked, looking back at her friends, making eye contact with you and watching you shake your head. She looked back at Ben “What no that’s not what I-Ben I-“ she couldn’t breathe, heat rising in her chest as she felt her body tremble.

Ben and Uma gave her one last smile and turn to each other, Ben taking Uma’s waist as gentle waltz-like music began to play.

Mal stumbled back, letting gout a harsh breath as she felt Jay’s arms wrap around her “Mal what’s going on?” he whispered, looking between Uma and Ben dancing and Mal.

“I-I I don’t know” she whispered, reaching up and gripping onto Jay’s sleeve tightly “I don’t know, I don’t-I can’t breathe”

Harry and Gil stepped closer to Uma, Harry gently calling out her name, she ignored them. “Harry?” you whispered, reaching out and wrapping your arms around his “are you okay?”

“yeh remember wha’ I told yeh ‘bout Uma righ’?” he whispered, sad eyes following Uma as she danced with Ben around the deck.

“you loved her?” you guessed, rubbing his arm as he shakily nodded “oh love…come on” you slid your hand down and grabbed his, reaching around and hitting Evie’s shoulder “let’s go, she doesn’t need to see all this” Evie nodded, looking back at the shaking Mal and nodding towards the stairs at Jay. Carlos walked around to Mal’s other side and the two boys guarded her as you all started to walk out of cotillion, Gil and Jane at the rear. Beast and Belle stopped the boys as Mal passed them.

“Mal” Beast sighed, bowing his head to her.

“I’m so sorry” Belle reached out, holding Mal’s hand “we had no idea”

“I’m gonna talk to him” Beast promised, nodding firmly as Mal just looked at them. Jay and Carlos pushed her forward, Evie and Doug just behind them.

Jane squeezed Gil’s hand before pushing past you and Harry and whispering something to Lumière.

‘ _oh, right the stained glass’_ you thought, stopping as the spotlight once again stood on Lumière and he gestured toward the other end of the ship.

“and now! For the unveiling of King Bens masterpiece, made especially for his lady~” Uma made a face as the fanfare played, the spotlight shifting from Lumière to the other side of the ship, where a large curtain covered object sat. Mal sighed and turned in Jay and Carlos’ hold, using her palm to wipe away a tear on her chin.

The curtain dropped, revealing the stained glass that Ben had made for Mal, but it wasn’t like it was in the movie, instead of Ben kneeling in front of Mal, he was now at eye level, his hand reaching to Mal as her stained-glass-self hovered her hand over his, her eyes glowing a bright green. The sun in the background now placed between the two instead of just behind Mal.

(I know I just described it but I spent three hours on this yall better appreciate it)

The crowd gasped as they looked at the beautiful art that had been revealed, Ben stepping away from Uma and staring at it. Finally, as Mal looked at the stained glass, her mind cleared just enough to realize what Ben’s purple eyes had reminded her of.

The love spell she had put on him six months ago! Mal had lost her spell book on the isle, and Uma had found it! Ben was spelled!

“Evie” Mal whispered, the blue-haired girl stepping closer to Mal “Ben-Uma spelled Ben” Evie looked back, gasping as Uma pulled Ben back towards her and made him look her in the eyes. “He’s not doing this willingly, like-like the song he did for me at that tourney game, Uma love spelled him, she found my book.” Harry glanced at you, gritting his teeth a bit as you nodded to confirm it. He glanced behind him, locking eyes with Uma before her mask broke and she separated from Ben and yelled at Lumière;

“cover that back up!” Lumière denied her and the crowd gasped at the rude display, Uma glanced around, wincing a bit as she realized she had screwed up, but she could save it. She turned back to Ben with a smile “why don’t you tell everyone about the present you have for me Ben~!” Ben turned away from the stained glass, his eyes flickering from brown to purple, before it settled on purple again as he looked at Uma.

“I have an announcement!” Ben held his hand out to Uma, who grabbed it and pulled herself close to Ben “Uma, will be joining the court tonight, as my lady” the crowd gasped, looking from Mal to Ben.

Beast walked up, taking off his glasses and trying to talk to Ben “son-“ Ben snapped and yelled at him, making Beast reel back with wide eyes.

“Not now Dad!” Ben stumbled, his words slurring at the end, Mal perked up at that and tried to step down the stairs but Carlos and Jay stopped her. “uh, so as my gift, uh, to her!” you squinted, stepping away from Harry a bit and looking at ben…the spell was losing its hold on Ben. You looked back at Mal, nodding at Ben, she nodded back, breaking free of Jay and Carlos’ hold and going down the stairs, stopping next to you. “I’m bringing down the barrier once and for all!”

Gil and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes, that wasn’t good. Ben smiled at Uma again and turned to FG, gesturing to her “Fairy Godmother! Bring down the barrier” the fairy shook her head and took a step back.

“I most certainly will not!” Ben let out another snarl, Uma’s anger channeling into him.

“I am your king!” Uma glared at FG.

“Obey him!”

The crowd gasped again, and Uma grabbed onto Ben’s arms and made him look into her eyes, realizing the love spell was breaking as Ben shook his head and his eyes flickered.

Mal looked up at the stained glass, her eyes glancing from her stained-glass glowing ones to Bens deep brown. Mal took a deep breath, wiped away her tears, and walked towards Ben and Uma. “Ben” he slowly looked away from Uma, looking slightly confused as Mal stepped closer to him. “Ben” Mal smiled up at her ex-boyfriend.

“Ben look at me” Uma demanded, her eyes widening a bit as Ben continued to stare into Mal’s eyes.

“Ben, remember what you said on the isle? You said you loved me, the real me; the one who curses without thought because it’s a second language to her, the one who picks her teeth with a fork, the one who is way too possessive of strawberries, the one that chewed her hair because it smelled like grape juice” Mal laughed, a bright grin growing on her face as the purple in Bens eyes started to dissipate. “that girl you love Ben, she’s me, and I love you too! I was just so scared to say it because my entire life I’ve only been taught that love will only hurt you in the end, but I don’t give a fuck about that anymore, I love you, Ben. The only reason I broke up with you is that I’m not good for you right now, I need to be better for myself before I can be better for you, if I don’t do better, you’ll only be hurt in the end I can’t do that to you.”

Uma let out a frustrated huff as she watched Mal step even closer to Ben, reaching up to cup his face. “but you taught me what it means to love, and how it feels to be loved, and love means sacrifice, and I will die a thousand deaths if it means you’ll be safe and happy” she leaned in, lifting herself onto her toes to get closer to Ben’s face “because I love you”

Mal pressed her lips to bens, and you felt a shiver run down your spine as the spell on Ben broke. Mal pulled away, biting her lip as she looked at Ben’s closed eyes “Ben?”

He opened them; the deep honey brown clear as day. He smiled, reaching his hand up and cupping Mal’s cheek “You love me?”

“yes” Mal laughed, pressing her forehead to Bens as his free arm wrapped around her waist “yes you dork I love you”

“true loves kiss” Evie whispered, bringing her clasped hands up in front of her lips, hiding her smile “works every time~”

Uma yelled and turned towards FG, reaching out for the wand “Give it to me!!” FG screamed and recalled back her arm holding the wand, Evie quickly reacting and grabbing onto Uma’s arm and pushing her back.

“no! Guards seize her!” Harry and Gil look at each other and broke away from the group, following Uma towards the rails and yelling for everyone to stop.

“STOP!” Harry yelled, spreading his arms out, protecting Uma “stop!” Gil stepped next to Harry, pushing back a guard that had not listened and turning to look at her.

“Uma please” Gil whimpered, holding up his hands as if he was calming a scared animal “you are our best friend, we know you.” Uma’s eyes widely flew amongst the crowd around her, the only way out of her corner was the sea behind her. She looked back at Gil, her breathe shuddering as she looked upon her two oldest friends.

“please Uma’” Harry reached out to her, his hand open, hope swimming in his eyes “please stay, I don’t want to lose yeh again, I can’t do it again.” Uma and Harry stared at each other, her eyes drifting to his hands, hers twitching towards it. “we love yeh Uma, we’ve been trying for the last five months to bring yeh here, please-please just stay” Gil held out his hand, giving Uma a soft smile.

“We never meant to leave you there”

Uma’s necklace began to glow, and honing beacon-like sound began to echo from it, Uma reached forward a bit, her eyes glancing between Harry’s hand and him.

She looked to his left, her hand stopping as she looked at you. Her eyes flashed turquoise. “traitors” she snapped, ignoring the pain in Harry’s eyes as she said it turned, climbing on top of the rails and jumping into the sea below.

“Uma!” Harry and Gil screamed, running to the rails and screaming her name again, leaning over them and desperately searching for Uma in the dark waters. All they could see were beams of light that were slowly disappearing as Uma sunk deeper into the waters.

You grabbed Harry’s arm as water began to rise, it swirled around as the glow from Uma’s shell became brighter “oh no” you whispered, yelping a bit as Harry’s arm ripped from your hold and wrapped tightly around your waist, slowly backing away from Uma’s transformation.

The rising tunnel of water burst, Uma’s cold laughter echoing across the sea as a huge wave of water splashed across the deck, soaking everyone. You and Harry rushed back to the rails as Uma’s cecaelia form settled into the water, her turquoise tentacles wading through the waves as she gave a sharp smile to the cotillion crowd.

“true love’s kiss won’t defeat this!” Gil’s arm wrapped around your shoulder, staring at Uma with a pained look “the world will know my name!” she turned a bit before whipping her arm around, one of her tentacles following her arm and snapping above the crowed.

Harry pulled you and Gil back, holding you close to his chest in an attempt to protect you from Uma. You pulled away, eyes widening as Uma looked straight into your eyes and screamed;

“YOU TURNED THEM AGAINST ME!” her arm whipped out, one of her tentacles reaching for you. You suddenly were shoved to the ground and landed with a hard smack. You quickly looked up and screamed.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Uma’s tentacle wrapped around Harry’s torso, pulling him off his feet, his ocean blue eyes staring into yours as fear-induced tears started to trail down his face.

“HARRY!” you screeched, quickly standing and almost toppling over the railings as you watched Uma slam Harry into the water, his form instantly disappearing under the waves.

“HARRY!!!”

**-end of part 16-**

uh yep….that took a turn didnt it? i know i know yall hate me but it gets better!…soon…maybe…idk well see how i feel when im writing p17.

anyway i hope i made the Mal true love talk shit better and no they aren’t going to get back together this was just them realizing they do love each other and are going to go to fucking therapy because they need it.(ps the half isle half Auradon bullshit Mal was spewing is bullshit, along with that “dont let ur pride get in the way” bish its ur pride in the way) 

also Huma confirmed because no matter what timeline it is Harry will always love Uma even if he falls in love with someone else. Supportive (y/n) is supportive. 

also did you know that if you hit the surface of water hard enough its like you just smacked into concrete :) thought yall might like that little fact~

ALSO I WILL BE DOING A FLUFF ONESHOT FOR YALL AFTER THIS BECUASE I MADE MYSELF SAD WRITING IT AND I NEED TO WRITE FLUFF


	17. part 17 - Cotillion p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the clock is ticking to save Harry from drowning, and Mal discovers she can turn into a dragon.

  
  
  


word count: 4951

=

Gil and Fergus slid to a stop as they looked over the rails with you, calling out for Harry. “Where is he?!” Gil yelled, his eyes burning with panicked tears as there was no sign of Harry emerging from the waves.

You grabbed the rails tightly as Uma sent another wave at the ship, knocking it off its balance, Gil and Fergus’ arms wrapping around you to keep you upright.

You broke free from their grip and ripped your skirt at the hem on your knees, tossing the extra fabric at Gil and leaping over the rails, diving down into the water after Harry.

“(Y/N)!” Gil and Fergus yelled, turning as purple smoke started to cover the deck. Mal’s eyes were glowing, and smoke was swirling around her feet, steam erupting from her mouth.

“Mal?” Ben asked, trying to touch her but reeled back as her skin was blazing hot.

Mal glanced at him for a moment then glared back at Uma, scales growing around her eyes, she let out a snarl, her teeth sharp. The smoke stopped for a moment before it sped back to Mal, quickly swirling up and tunneling into the air.

The cotillion crowd gasped as the deafening roar of a dragon echoed around them. The smoke dissipated, revealing Mal’s dragon form.

Her scales were a dark purple, green spikes running down her back and tail, two curling dark horns coming up out of her head, the muscle of her wings here the same as her scales, and the membrane was a light green, her underbelly and tail were the same as her wings. She was also much larger and muscular than her movie form.

(Mal dragon redesign by [@thebubbleteas](https://tmblr.co/mX6V8RFUOHXU_HZH6BpZ0zw); thank you for letting me use your design/art!)

She let out another terrifying roar, Uma gritting her teeth as her ears rang from the piercing noise. “COME ON MAL, LET’S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

Under the raging waves, you finally reached Harry’s unconscious form. You grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and shook him a bit, letting out a muffled scream as he didn’t wake. You took the hook from his belt and slashed at Uma’s tentacle still holding him, it recoiled and you heard a muffled screech as Uma reacted to it.

You wrapped your arms around him and started to kick your way back to the surface, pausing a bit as bright green fire spread across the water. ‘ _Mal’_ you thought, shaking your head and pushing up.

You took a heaving breath as you finally breached the surface, calling out for help as you swam towards the ship. Fergus and Gil quickly found the emergency rope ladder and tossed it over the side, Gil climbing down to the water and taking Harry from you. You let out a sob as you looked at Harry’s face, you reached up and cupped the back of his head, letting out a panicked scream as you pulled it back and red liquid dripped down into the water. “He’s bleeding!” you screeched, forcing Gil to quickly climb the stairs and get harry onto the deck, Fergus grabbed you and lifted you over the rails, hand resting on your back as you raced over to Harry’s unconscious form as Gil laid him down on his back “Harry!”

You turned a bit as you heard Mal roar, her chest glowing brightly before a green barrel of fire burst from her mouth and shot at Uma, the sea witch diving beneath the waves to avoid getting burned. She quickly re-emerged and sent a giant wave as she did so, rocking the ship horrifically. You tossed yourself over Harry and wrapped your arms around his head preventing any further injury. Gil and Fergus crouched next to you and huddled around you and Harry, Fergus wincing a bit as a heavy wave of water hit his back.

You gasped as you quickly sat back up, pressing your hand to Harry’s chest, waiting for something very important…but it never came “He’s not breathing!” you cried, tears rolling down your cheeks as you felt your chest tighten and your limbs fill with lead. “he-Gil I don’t-I don’t know what to do.” Gil watched helplessly as you broke down, unable to catch your breath. “he’s-he’s going to die.” you sobbed. Collapsing on Harry’s chest and letting out a sobbing scream.

Fergus turned, cursing as everyone was distracted by Ben diving into the water, he caught Jane’s eye and he quickly waved her over. She spotted Harry’s body and let out a soft scream, picking up her dress and racing over to them, landing on her knees next to Gil. “holy fuck!” Jane cursed, reaching forward and cupping Harry’s face, gasping as the bitter cold of his cheeks hit her warm hands “He’s freezing!”

Jane turned, standing and running over to the edge, watching as Ben talked Uma and Mal down, the sea witch catching her eye and jane pointed behind her towards harry, if Gil’s stories about her reigned true, then Uma’s rage wouldn’t hold at the sight of the injured Harry. Uma let her eyes drift to where Jane was pointing and her eyes widened in horror.

“Help me make a difference!” Ben held out his hand to her, not noticing Uma wasn’t listening to him anymore. Uma slowly looked back at Ben, then glanced at Mal, the dragon, letting out a low growl to warn her not to try anything. Uma lifted one of her tentacles into the air and guided it over to Ben, gently dropping the class ring back in his palm.

She needed to end this fight quickly if Harry was to be saved, she looked back at him, her eyes burning as she spotted the spots of red pooling beneath his head.

She dived underneath the water, disappearing from sight.

Jane slapped her palm on the rails, she was hoping Uma would back down then come back aboard to help Harry, but it seems Uma was simply going to retreat. She ran back to you and dropped back down on her knees, leaning down a bit and grabbing your shoulders, trying to snap you out of whatever was happening to you “(y/n) come on, Harry needs you”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t go, I’m sorry” you sobbed out quietly, Jane leaned back, having never heard that tone come from you before.

Seeing the usually calm and collected (y/n) be hysteric was unnerving.

Behind them Ben climbed back aboard using the rope ladder Fergus and Gil had lowered, as those around him congratulated him, he noticed the little group surrounding Harry.

“woah” He pushed past everyone and ran over to you, gasping as he looked upon Harry’s paling face “what happened?!”

“Uma” Gil muttered weakly, reaching to Harry’s neck and pressing his fingers to his pulse, which luckily was still present “he hit the water really hard and got hurt, we don’t know what to do, and he’s bleeding from his head”

Ben dropped to his knees next to you and pulled you off Harry’s chest, yelping as you screeched and dived back onto him “NO!” you sobbed, fists clenching tightly to his jacket and vest “No…I can’t lose you please Harry, please wake up”

Mal quickly landed on the upper deck, purple smoke swirling around her for a moment before it dropped down, revealing Mal once again in her human form. She picked up her dress and ran down the stairs, tears burning in her eyes as she got a closer look at Harry.

“no-no no” Mal muttered, kneeling next to Harry and pressing her hand to the back of his head, quickly thinking of another healing spell to save him.

_“heal him fast and quick, wake him up within a blink”_

The blood that was pooling underneath Harrys’ head stopped, but his eyes didn’t even flutter, and Mal realized he wasn’t breathing. “no, no, no nono, Harry!” she shook his shoulders, clenching her jaw as nothing happened “Harry wake up!”

Lonnie pushed Fergus out of the way and dropped next to harry, pulling you off Harry’s chest and into Gil’s, she put her hands on Harry’s chest and started pumping them up and down, counting to 30 as she did.

She stopped and took a deep breath, pinching Harry’s nose and blowing into his mouth twice. She pulled away and put her ear to his mouth, cursing silently as nothing brushed her ear. She started compressions again, blocking out the sound of your panicked cries.

The cotillion crowd was silent, the only thing to be heard was Lonnie counting, your cries, and Gils weak comforting. Gil furrowed his brows, he swore he could see a glow behind his eyelids, he pulled back and opened his eyes, his jaw-dropping as he looked at the cracked ruby necklace on your chest.

It was glowing.

“(y/n)?” He muttered, reaching up and pulling your head from his chest “look”

“wh-wha…” through your blurred vision, the glow of your necklace was clear as day. “what’s happening?”

Gil shrugged, looking from his necklace to Harry, to who Lonnie was still giving CPR. “(y/n)…” he started, lifting you out of his lap and nodding towards Harry “kiss him”

You looked at him as if he was insane “trust me” Lonnie glanced between the two of you, eyes widening as she looked at your necklace.

“uh, lemme just” she quickly backed off of Harry, Fergus and Mal leaning back to give you room to crawl over to Harry. You took a deep breath, deciding to just trust Gil’s odd suggestion, and moved over to Harry, hovering over his face.

Your fingers gently traced his jaw, a tear dropping from your chin and onto his cheek “please Harry” you sobbed quietly leaning just a bit closer to his face, biting your lip as once again no breath hit you “I love you; I can’t lose you” you pressed your lips to his in a final act of desperation.

It was a moment before you felt a strong shiver run down your spine, the crowd gasping around you as a wave of rainbow-colored magic burst from your necklace and flowed around you.

You heard an odd gurgle and quickly pulled back, sobbing Harry’s name in relief when water poured from his lips as his eyes snapped open and he puked out the water he had inhaled.

Lonnie pushed him onto his side and let out a sigh of relief, patting Harry’s back to help get the rest of the water out.

The cotillion crowd cheered as Harry sat up, some of them cooing as you tackled harry. “you scared me!” you sobbed, burying your face in his chest as you wrapped your arms around his torso tightly “I thought I lost you!” Harry slowly wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you into his lap, pressing his cheek to the top of your head.

“Thank yeh my love…yeh saved me” he whispered, rocking you as you let out a muffed sobbing scream “I’m okay (y/n), I’m okay” Gil shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around the two of you, pulling you into his chest and holding onto Harry tightly.

“you almost died dude” Gil whimpered, his tears trailing down and absorbing into Harry’s already soaked hair.

“I’m sorry” Harry croaked, rubbing his fingers against your scalp “but I was just trying ta protect (y/n)” you bumped your head into his chin and pressed your lips to his neck, smiling against his pulse that beat fast against you.

“if you almost die from protecting me never do it again” you shakily laughed, lifting your hand from Harry’s jacket and putting it over Gil’s arm.  
“I won’ make any promises” Harry muttered, pressing a kiss to your head and patting Gil’s arm, the larger teen moving out of the way and helping Harry stand with him still holding you in his arms.

The core four and Ben shared a look before they all moved closer to you and harry, Ben grabbing Gil and pulling him into the group hug.

You and Harry shared a smile, Harry leaning down a bit and catching your lips with his in a soft kiss. “Alright, alright break it up you two” Carlos laughed, faking disgust, patting Harry’s shoulder and pulling him back a bit “there are other people here, and I’d rather not see what (y/n) is like when you give her a hickey or whatever” Harry turned slightly to playfully glare at Carlos but waved it off, squeezing you for a moment before pulling back.

You let out a soft sigh, furrowing your brows as you smelled something…burning? “does anyone else smell burnt fabric-oh” you turned to look at Mal, who yelped and immediately started patting down her dress as small red-edged spots began to smoke.

As you looked at Mal, you noted her hair and crown were different than in the movie, gone was the horridly made foam tiara and was replaced by an intricate metalwork dragon tiara with a purple gem in the middle, and her hair was in loose curls with her bangs tied back in braids that connected at the back of her head. “I like your hair” you hummed, Mal looking up at you with raised brows before she moved her hands up and felt her hair, letting out a small gasp as she pulled it in front of her face.

“oh, it’s curled~!” Mal cooed, rubbing a lock between her fingers “and it’s really soft, the fuck my hair is never this soft”

“it’s called conditioner Mal” Evie chided, smirking at the shorter girl as Mal glared at her.

“I know what that is”

Beast and Belle smiled at the group of vks and their son, Beast sighed “how bout that son of mine”

“Ours” Belle snorted; Beast smirked at her.

“Ours” Belle nodded, looking back at Ben and his friends, watching as Ben pulled Mal into a side hug, the girl, bumping her head into his and pulling Evie into her other side.

“how about his friends?” Beast lifted Belle’s hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“I think we are in very good hands” Beast muttered, tossing his arm over Belle’s shoulder and looking back at the vks.

“I owe you guys so much” Ben sighed, letting out a laugh as the vks immediately agreed.

“yeah, so much” Gil snorted, stepping to the side and grabbing onto Jane’s hand.

“if there is anything that you need, or anything I can do for you…” Evie and Harry shared a look, then looked at the isle.

“Actually Ben” she stepped closer to him, keeping her eyes on the isle “I know a girl who’d…who’d really love to come to Auradon” Ben looked at the isle then back at Evie “it’s Drizella’s daughter Dizzy?…she’s like a little sister to me” Ben nodded.

“then she should come” Evie’s face lit up, glancing from Ben to the isle with excited eyes.

“Okay, okay great” Evie chuckled, stepping back for a moment before she popped back “Actually um!” she stopped for a moment, laughing at her own enthusiasm “Ben there’s a lot of kids who would really love in Auradon. Kids just like us” she gestured to the six vks “who also deserve a second chance…can I maybe get you a list?” Ben nodded, smiling as Evie’s grin got even bigger.

“yes, yes absolutely, please.” The crowd cheered and applauded at the notion of more vks, you looked up at Harry and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before pushing between Mal and Evie.

“Ben?” he looked at you “Harry’s sisters?…and the Smee kids? Could…could they be a part of the next round?” Ben nodded firmly.

“of course, I promised five months ago I would do that, and I have failed you as your friend and as your king to do so, they will be the first ones in the next limo to Auradon” you and Harry shared a grin.

“thank you Ben…but if you go back on your promise again, I will overthrow you” Ben snorted and bent over a bit as he laughed.

“I’ll-I’ll hold you that” he giggled, wiping a tear from his eye and looking around. A guard stepped up, Ben stepping aside to let him speak “Mal, we found this below deck” he handed Mal her spell book, Mal clicking her tongue a bit as she looked down at it “Uma had it.”

Mal was silent as she looked at the curled metal dragon on the cover, jumping a bit as someone suddenly put their hand on her shoulder “you know” you started, tapping the cover “that book has some damn handy spells it in, there’s no shame in keeping it, it is your property” Ben pursed his lips and shrugged.

“I will admit a speed-reading spell would be really freaking useful” Mal smiled a bit and nodded.

“I-I think I’m going to keep it” Mal muttered, smiling as the vks, you, and Ben offered their support “maybe one day I’ll give it to the museum but…I’m not ready to yet”

“and that’s okay” Ben hummed, taking Mal’s free hand and squeezing it “you don’t need to rush yourself through anything, take your time” Mal squeezed back and put the book under her arm, sharing a mischievous look with Evie before reeling back her foot and splashing Ben with water. He jumped back, his mouth agape in slight shock as Mal cackled.

Ben quickly splashed her back, hitting Evie in the process, the two girls squealing and turning away. Jay and Carlos quickly came to their aid and jumped in front of Ben, water hitting him in the face “Hey! No fair”

“VK’s don’t play fair” Carlos taunted, running as Ben kneeled and put his hands in the water, Carlos got out of the way in time just as Ben arched his hands back up and tried to get him, Jay, and Fergus getting hit instead.

“OI” Fergus laughed, running after Ben as he bolted the other way “Whit ye feart tae git drookit?!”

The dock delved into a water fight, you and Harry dodging most of it and standing near the stairs, Harry’s arms curling around your waist as you laid your head on his chest.

Your lip quirked up as the music for “you and me” began to play…you still didn’t have an explanation on why the songs played out of nowhere with no speakers around…but that was a Disney movie, there usually was no explanation.

The water fight slowed to a halt, Ben and Mal walking up towards the stairs you and Harry stood on and nodded at the two of you with smiles on their faces. ‘ _wait what?_ ’ you thought, realizing you were in the spot the two were in for the movie. ‘ _uh, okay this is different’_

Harry pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, making you look at him, a grin growing on your face as you looked into his eyes. ‘ _but who am I to complain’_

_[(I am going to put the music vid link because there’s not many changes in the dance or lyrics but if you want just imagine you and Harry in Ben and Mal’s place for most of it +also just listen to the music for fun or something. also, I’m not gonna write out all of it, just the parts that are different from the movie choreo n stuff. Again, I don’t know how to write dance moves/choreo, so you’re gonna have to deal with what I write)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQ0kuJ3lPnPY&t=ZTM2MWM2YTQ1N2YxMDUxZmU4MjJiNDA2YWM0ZTkzZTlhY2IzYTg4Zix5SkZtYVVWSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641980171709251584%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1612240011) _

_Looking back at yesterday_ Harry sang, looking out at the cotillion crowd, sharing a smile with Gil and Jane.

_I thought I gave it everything_

_But still there’s so much road ahead of me_

You turned to Harry, reaching up to trail his jaw with your fingers.

_When I looked into your eyes_

_I guess I didn’t recognize_

_Who we are and all that we can be_

Harry held out his hand to you, you grasped it and started to spin slowly, keeping your eyes on the other.

_Sometimes it’s hard to find yourself_

_But it’s worth it in the end_

_‘Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

The cotillion crowed split up into four lines, you and Harry standing between them. As the first beat dropped you started to dance through, water spraying everywhere.

_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

Harry and Gil wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders and bonked their heads together gently, walking back over to their girlfriends a moment later and taking their hands as everyone started to dance in two lines down the water-filled deck.

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe (whoa)_

_We’ll look deep inside_

_And we’ll rise up and shine_

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

_It starts with you and me_

Evie held her hands out to Gil and Carlos, the two boys following her over to the rails and looking out to the isle, their arms gently laying on her waist and her arms around their shoulders.

_There’s something special that I’ve learned_

_It’s together we can change the world_

_Everybody’s got something that they can bring_

Harry broke away from you for a moment and joined Jay and Mal next to Gil. Jay reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

_When you take a look inside yourself_

_Do you wish that you were something else?_

_But who you are is who you need to be_

Evie smiled at her friends and took Mal’s hand, reaching out for yours and leading the two of you in a small spin as you walked.

_Sometimes it’s hard to find yourself_

_But it’s worth it in the end_

_'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

You joined hands with Harry and Jane, jumping towards the middle as the beat dropped again.

_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe (whoa)_

You grabbed Gil’s hands and spun them around your back, using your combined weight to spin the two of you around, Harry dancing with Jane.

_We’ll look deep inside_

_And we’ll rise up and shine_

You joined hands with Jane and Lonnie and walked towards the middle, then backing up again and lifting your hands up.

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

_It starts with you and me_

Evie stepped onto the stairs and held out her hand to Mal, the girl taking it and ducking under her arm, Evie then gestured to you and held out her hand. You joined them and grasped Evie’s hand, squeezing it tightly and singing with them.

_We all can do our part_

_We know that it can be the start_

_To bring about the difference that we need (yeah)_

Ben stepped between Evie and Mal while Evie moved to the side for Harry to stand next to you. Harry grabbed your hand and held the other out for Evie, who gladly took it. Jane and Gil stepped on your other side, Jane quickly intertwining her fingers with yours.

_I promise we can work this out_

_I promise we can see it through_

_Don’t you know it’s up to me_

_It’s up to me and you_

Carlos and Gil danced in the middle, Carlos pulling of a flip from the floor and landing on his feet. Jane stepped into the ring, she and Gil jumping towards each other, Gil took her hands and spun her, lifting her to his hips and spinning them out of the dance ring. Carlos flipped over Jay as he and Lonnie jumped into the ring.

_We gotta be bold_

_We gotta be brave_

_We gotta be free_

_We gotta get loud_

_Making that change_

_You gotta believe (whoa)_

_We’ll look deep inside_

_And we’ll rise up and shine_

_We can be bold_

_We can be brave_

_Let everyone see_

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

Harry met you in the middle of the ring and lifted you into the air, arms wrapping around your waist as he spun on his heel. He slowly lifted you down, pressing his forehead to yours. You were hit with a couple huge splashes of water and squeaked, burying your face in Harry’s neck.

He let out a low chuckled and set you on your feet, taking your hand and leading you to the stairs, whistling back at Gil

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

Gil smiled and grabbed Janes hand, the girl eagerly following him as the four of you climbed the stairs. One of the guards stopped you and handed you Harry’s hook. You thanked him and grabbed it by the curve, resuming your leave of cotillion.

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

You turned as someone called your name, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Ben, and Doug all waving at you as you left. You waved back with the hook and took the left exit doors, Gil and Jane not far behind.

_It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

_It starts with you and me_

-

Harry swung your hands between you as you walked the length of the moonlit beach, the lights of cotillion shining into the sky behind you, the music barely audible.

Jane and Gil had parted ways, something about going to the local diner being a good idea.

“well,” you started, stepping closer to Harry and wrapping your free arm around the one that was holding your hand “that was…an event”

Harry let out a small snort “aye, Uma shows up, Mal’s starting to get over ‘er weird mental shit, I almost die, and your kiss and necklace bring me back ta life…yes that was an event” you scoffed and bumped your head into his shoulder.

“I’m not ready to joke about some of that yet” you muttered, feeling Harry take a deep breath and press a kiss to your head.

“I’m sorry meh Bonnie lass,” you felt your face heat up at the pet name “but I’d rather me be tha’ one ta’ get hurt over yeh”

“and I’d rather neither of us get hurt” you muttered back, squishing your cheek into his arm and looking up at the moon. Harry let out a hum of agreement and stopped, the two of you staring up at the gentle glow of the moon.

Harry gently pulled his arm out of yours and stepped in front of you, one arm behind his back and the other being offered to you as he bowed “may I have this dance?” you gave him a look.

“there’s no music?” he just smiled, a soft look in his eyes.

“who said we needed any?” you shook your head, staring into his eyes for a moment then taking his hand. Harry stood up and guided your other hand to his shoulder, then putting his hand on your waist.

You stepped closer to him and laid your head on his chest, smiling at the fast pace of his heart as he started to sway back and forth in a slow dance.

You started to hum low in your throat, biting your lip at the chuckle that rumbled from Harry’s chest.

“What are yeh hummin’?” he quietly asked, taking your hand and spinning you, bringing you back into his chest and pressing his cheek to your head.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

You began to sing, only your voice and the waves to be heard as Harry slowly spun the two of you in a small circle. his eyes closed, just wanting to listen to your voice

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I’m in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

You let out a breathy laugh as Harry slowly dipped you and pulled you back up, pressing his lips to your head as he did.

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words_

_Seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

You hummed a small instrumental, tilting your head up from Harry’s chest and laying it on his shoulder, closing your eyes and enjoying the moment.

As you started the last chores repeat, Harry’s smooth voice joined you.

**_And when you speak_ **

**_Angels sing from above_ **

**_Every day words_ **

**_Seem to turn into love songs_ **

**_Give your heart and soul to me_ **

**_And life will always be_ **

**_La vie en rose~_ **

Harry pulled away slightly and gently took your chin, leaning in and pressing your lips together in a soft kiss. You hummed into it and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing back into it slightly.

After a few moments, you and Harry pulled apart, his bright ocean blue eyes opening to stare into yours “I love yeh” he whispered, closing his eyes again and pressing his forehead to yours.

“I love you too” you whispered back, unwinding your arms from around his neck and putting your hands on his jaw, your thumb gently caressing his cheek.

Maybe everything would be okay from now on…but who knows?…since the story wasn’t over yet.

## -end-

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS WHOLE ASS THING AHHHH I’m so sorry for doing that to our boi but basically this entire fic was to get to that little true love’s kiss part because I’ve had that in my head since 2017. And just to clear it up since I did have some confusion comments in the last part when I mentioned Harry loving Uma; he does/did love her, but he doesn’t love her like he did before he met (y/n). he’s now in love with (y/n) but feelings; as he had for Uma, don’t just go away, so seeing Uma again and then seeing her with Ben reminded him of those and hurt him a bit.

So, Huma in this is a past thing but it’s firmly established this, they did have feelings for each other and Uma will always be Harry’s first love, but (y/n) is his true love but respects Uma and Harry‘s old/present feelings for her. We ain’t gon do Uma like that by trashing her to make (y/n) seem like the better choice.

I’m going to do an epilogue but this is basically the last chapter, then I’m probs gonna do a mini-series in-between D2 and D3 to set up some backstory for d3 so it’s not confusing (like D3 is lol)

Thank you for reading!!!!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find Uma on one of the shores of Auradon, in distress and cold.

  
  


=

You huffed in slight frustration as you pushed a bush out of your way, you had gone to several shores along the Strait of Ursula looking for a certain sea witch, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get back inside without using the remote or a certain spell.

And it seemed you finally found the one she had washed ashore at. Sitting at the line where the waves hit the sand, was Uma, curled up and her bun undone, her braids laying freely across her back and grazing her legs. Her face was buried in her knees, her heels kicked off a few feet away.

As you walked closer her head snapped up and she spun around, her honey-brown eyes widening in shock “you-what are you-?” she went silent as you stopped just in front of her and set down a black and red messenger bag, then took off your backpack and took out a large red towel. You tossed the towel around the frozen sea witch, who gasped at the heat coming off it. “I put it in the dryer so it was warm for you” you muttered, sitting down in front of her and picking up the black and red bag, holding it in front of her and waiting patiently for her to take it.

She just stared at it, untrusting of you and it. “it’s just clothes and food, staying in a wet dress on a cold summer night is never fun” she glanced at you, swallowing down her fear when she saw no deception in your eyes. She carefully took the bag and set it on her lap, flipping open the flap and peering inside.

The first thing she could see was a large red long-sleeved shirt, with a hook on sewn to the chest. She slowly took it out of the bag, rubbing the soft fabric with her thumb. After a few moments, she threw it on her shoulder and dug back into the bag, next pulling out a pair of black jeans that seemed to be her size “How’d you know my size?” you snorted and shrugged

“Gil” she nodded at that, Gil was usually the answer to most things, and he had made her clothes before so it would make sense, he would know her sizes. She stared at the change of clothes, then look at you.

“um…” she muttered, glancing between the clothes and you. You popped your lips and shrugged.

“uh, use magic?” you suggested, smiling as Uma squinted for a moment then snapped her fingers, in a flash the clothes switching with her dress. She stared down at the sparkly turquoise dress, bunching it up in her hands and tossing it into the sand, ripping off her gloves and tossing them on the dress as well.

You watched as she glared at the items of clothing. Sighing you turned and dug into the bag, pulling out a set of sandwiches and holding them out to her. Uma glanced at them untrusting, and asked; “what are they?”

“the one with the white bread is peanut butter and jelly, the other is turkey and cheese with mayo, kept em simple” Uma gently took the peanut butter sandwich, watching you carefully as you unwrapped the other and bit into it.

She slowly unwrapped the peanut butter sandwich and took a small bite, her eyes lighting up as the grape jelly hit her tongue. You giggled a bit as she started to scarf down the sandwich, slowing down as the peanut butter caught up with her mouth “here” you reached into the bag and pulled out a thermos of cold milk, Uma grabbed it from you and popped open the top, downing the drink. You smirked to yourself as you grabbed another thermos holding (fav drink) out of the bag ‘ _glad I thought ahead’_

“What is that?” Uma asked, wiping the leftover milk off her lips, peering inside the thermos “I’ve never had something like that before?”

“Milk, it’s not expired though, that’s why it’s so different” you mentally cursed Beast once again for making children eat and drink rotten food.

Uma nodded, eating the rest of her sandwich. As she finished her eyes drifted down to the ground, tracing the details of her dress.

“Why are you here” you glanced at her with a raised brow “why give me food? Clothes? A warm towel? Hell, why are you being…nice to me…I tried to hurt you” Uma grit her teeth, slightly glaring at you with tears in her eyes.

“because you’re Uma” you simply answered, giving her a soft smile and laughing as she just looked at you with wide eyes “you’re Harry and Gils best and oldest friend, I couldn’t let you stay out here all night cold and hungry” Uma shook her head, a tear trailing down her cheek.

“but I hurt Harry….why would he still care about me, why would Gil care?” she croaked, gasping a bit as you reached forward and brushed the tear off her chin. She stared wide-eyed at your smile.

“because they love you Uma” her eyes flashed with confusion “you are their best friend, their family. Of course they care about you. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t have spent the last six months talking about you non-stop and trying to get you off the isle, it just sucks that the council sucks and have basically stopped the process of all that.” a small smile perked up on the corner of her lips before she gave you a look.

“but why you?…I tried to hurt you, and Harry got hurt instead…why did you come all the way out here to help me?”

“because…I care about you too” Uma stared at you, her jaw dropped “I know but…Harry and Gil have told me so many stories about you that I couldn’t help but come to care about you…even if we had never met…” you gave her a bright grin “did Harry really eat a whole bag of sour candy and not talk for a whole week?” Uma snorted and nodded.

“oooh yeah, it was the quietest week of my life, if only Gil had been the one to eat them” you covered your mouth and let out a muffled laugh. The two of you laughed at the thought for a moment before Uma went silent.

You turned and rose your brow “is…is Harry okay?” you let out a soft sigh and nodded, smiling at the clear relief that washed upon Uma’s face.

“He’s just fine, Mal did a healing spell and it’s as if nothing happened to him” you assured, looking out to the ocean and taking a deep breath.

It was silent for a few moments, just you and Uma staring out into the darkness that was the ocean, the moon and stars being the only thing to illuminate your surroundings.

“…why are you really here? There have to be guards, there has to be something behind all this” she gestured to you then towards the forest just behind her. You just smiled.

“When Harry said you were slow to trust he wasn’t kidding” you chuckled, leaning your chin on your palm “I have no alternative motives, no guards, no plans, I just wanted to make sure you were okay” she continued to glare at you. “what is this really about?”

She finally broke her gaze, hugging herself “I hurt Harry, I hurt Gil…I told Mal to tell them that they were dead to me…yet after all this time, they’ve never forgotten me? They still cared?…and I just turned on them as soon as they turned their backs? They put so much faith and trust in me but I can’t do the same?…I don’t deserve their kindness or yours”

You let out a soft sigh, looking away from her and into the water.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIRwc0_jGsM&list=RDF_GHuEKffQ4&index=6](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoIRwc0_jGsM%26list%3DRDF_GHuEKffQ4%26index%3D6&t=ZmRiNzE5Njg1Yjc5ODdlN2UzNWZhMWJiNDU3YTY3OGY4YzI2NGY4YyxpNVlGVW1yRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AajMRwfMeoonSd9siuOwI_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdescendantofthesparrow.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F642194528068059136%2Fshuffle-playlist-rewrite-part-of-your-world&m=1&ts=1612444431)

(italics; (y/n), underline; Uma, bold; both)

_Take a moment to think of just_

_Flexibility, love, and trust_

_Take a moment to think of just_

_Flexibility, love, and trust_

Uma gave you a look but you just smiled and placed your hands in your lap, continuing to look out to eh water.

_Here comes a thought_

_That might alarm you_

_What someone said_

Your mind flashed back to your first fight with Harry, you could hardly remember now what It was about but at the time it was pretty serious.

_And how it harmed you_

You remembered Harry shouting some scathing insult at you

_Something you did_

And you remember yelling back something that had made his face pale and his eyes overflow with tears.

_That failed to be charming_

_Things that you said are_

_Suddenly swarming and, oh_

_You’re losing sight_

_You’re losing touch_

_All these little things seem to matter so much_

_That they confuse you_

_That I might lose you_

_Take a moment remind yourself to_

_Take a moment and find yourself_

_Take a moment to ask yourself if_

_This is how we fall apart?_

You and Harry hadn’t spoken for two weeks after that, sitting apart in class, sitting away from each other in the cafeteria, ignoring the other when the vks hung out.

Gil had gotten worried, scared that he would lose one of his friends to a fight.

_But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not_

You looked down to see two fireflies resting on your hands, their glow slowly fading in and out.

_It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay_

After those two lonely weeks, you and Harry had enough and got past your anxiety that the other was still mad and made up, learning that the other had forgiven you almost as soon as you had slammed the door to Harry’s room.

_You’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_

You had spent the entire day in your room, just talking and promising to communicate better and to never hurt each other like that again.

_I’m here, I’m here, I’m here_

Uma looked away from you, biting her lip as millions of memories flooded to her mind, your brows raising as they started to play out on the surface of the waves.

Here comes a thought

That might alarm me

What someone said

The image started to play Harry and Gil stepping into the limo, giving her sad looks as they drove away.

And how it harmed me

She remembered how her chest hurt when two months had passed, and there was still nothing on her coming to Auradon, when Davy suggested they forgot about her.

Something I did

She remembered tearing apart her room and the gifts harry and Gil had gotten her over the years, cursing them as she collapsed to the floor in tears.

That failed to be charming

Things that I said are

Suddenly swarming and, oh

She remembered when she had told Mal and Ben that her boys, Harry and Gil, her sweet boys, were dead to her. She remembered the look on Mal’s face as if she had the worst thing as if she didn’t believe it.

How could she not have gotten the hint? It would only hurt them if they still cared about her, only if they still thought of her as their best friend.

I’m losing sight

I’m losing touch

All these little things seem to matter so much

That they confuse me

That I might lose me

She remembered her anger as she reached for you, wanting to hurt you for taking them away from her, wanting to destroy the person that had taken Harry away from her.

She remembered when Harry pushed you out of the way, she remembered when she slammed him into the water, she remembered that he almost immediately stopped moving, she remembered when those cruel thoughts of him getting what he deserved for betraying her.

She remembered looking back on the deck and her heart shattering as she watched you and Gil cry over Harry’s body, she remembered the blood that pooled beneath his head, she remembered not hearing his heartbeat as she hid under the ship.

She remembered feeling terror as she thought she had killed her oldest and best friend; she remembered the relief that burst out of her chest when the cotillion crowd burst into cheers.

**Take a moment remind yourself to**

**Take a moment and find yourself**

**Take a moment and ask yourself if**

**This is how we fall apart?**

She remembered swimming back to the barrier and trying to get back in because someone who tries to kill their best friends deserves to be locked up. She remembered washing up on the shore of a random Auradon beach and curling up on the sand, holding herself as the image of Harry’s unconscious form replayed in her mind.

**_But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not_ **

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and looking up, reminding herself that they still loved her, they still cared about her, they didn’t blame her for anything.

**_It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay_ **

She opened her eyes and gasped slightly at the sight of the millions of stars looking back down at her, the milky way swimming across the sky.

**_I’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_ **

She took another deep breath, knowing Harry was safe, Gil was safe.

**_I’m here, I’m here, I’m here_ **

Uma looked over to you, a watery smile growing on her face as you looked at her with such adoration and care.

**_And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought_ **

**_It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay_ **

**_We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by_ **

**_From here, from here, from here_ **

You reached out to her, holding out your hand. She slowly took it, tears slipping down her cheeks as you gripped back tightly.

Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust

Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust

Uma just held your hand, smiling at your grip, and squeezed back. “…thank you” she croaked, furrowing her brows a bit as you let go of her hand and stood up, brushing the sand off your pants.

“I should probably get back, I’ll bring you another change of clothes and more food tomorrow, there should be some more sandwiches, snacks, and drinks in the bag, should last you till tomorrow night…do you want me to tell Harry and Gil-“ Uma stopped you from continuing with a wave of her hand.

“not yet…I’m not ready to face either of them” you slowly nodded and crouched down, wrapping your arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She patted your back and watched you as you dug back into your backpack and pulled out an orange blanket. She caught it as you tossed it to her and slid on the backpack “a blanket so you don’t get cold…well…see ya” Uma nodded and watched as you walked away, before turning to the bag filled with food and drinks and dug back into it, humming as she pulled out a pastry looking item with white frosting on top and a brown sugar swirl on the bottom.

“see ya” Uma muttered, looking back up at the forest from where you had walked back into.

**-Epilogue end-**

There we go~ Uma has been told that her boys still care about her, she and (y/n) are on their way to becoming friends, and D3 is on its way to being set up! I think I will do a mini-series for in-between, basically an under the sea for rewrite but it’ll have actual plot development stuff instead of just having Mal and Uma sing “stronger” at each other.


End file.
